The Scarlet Emperor
by Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night
Summary: Asami Ryuichi the Tenth is known to all his subjects as 'The Scarlet Emperor'. With his empire engulfed in rebellion his greatest desire is to put down all resistence to his rule, that is until he meets Lord Takaba Akihito .
1. Chapter 1 - Black Withered Heart

**Hello everyone since I read Nbsiren's **_**Summoned Hero **_**I have really wanted to do my own fantasy fan fiction story for the Finder series and well I have a couple of story lines floating around in my head and this is one of them. So I would appreciate any feedback, reviews and constructive criticism you guys can give me. NO FLAMES PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT NO ONE IS MAKING YOU **

**I don't own or make any money from the Finder series it belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

**I was going to have this as a multi chapter story but couldn't figure out how I would make that work. So I decided to make it a one shot, then it became a two chapter story and now I think it will go to three.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Black Withered Heart. **

The city of Adrica had been gutted by fire, the last dying flames were still smoldering and black smoke rose up to the sky. The city had been under siege by imperial forces for three months and now one of the most important port cities in the empire had been starved and battered into submission. However his imperial Majesty Asami Ryucihi the Tenth did not care, after all he had little use for something that did not obey his will.

He stood on a hill above the city, watching the ravens circle lazily in the sky, they had grown fat gorging themselves on the dead. The smell of salt, burnt wood and blood was thick in the air. The city of Adrica was built around Adric's Bay, a natural harbour which made the city a wealthy trading hub. After being assaulted from land and blockaded by sea the city had finally fallen. Its population weak with disease and hunger. The sun shone brightly its rays reflecting on Asami's red armour. And it is from that red armour that his nickname the Scarlet Emperor came from. It was said that it was painted with the blood of those he had slain, and that he had someone killed every day so that he could maintain the colour of his armour.

Asami turned away and walked back down the hill to where his army was encamped outside the city walls. Even though the rebel stronghold of Adrica had been taken the leader of the rebellion had escaped and then there was the disobedience of the city's residents to be dealt with. His majesty was followed closely be his personal guard and their commander Suoh. When the Duke Amasawa Seiya had rebelled and he raised some of the eastern provinces against Asami. The city of Adrica was one of the first places to declare its allegiance to him and provided financial support as well as a base of operations. Duke Amasawa had proclaimed himself the true emperor and it was true that he did have a claim to the throne as Asami's cousin. But kin or not he had rebelled against the authority of his emperor, it took nearly a year to crush the rebels. And when Asami had made his way to Adrica instead of fighting Amasawa took his army and ran leaving the people of Adrica to fend for themselves. They lasted three months before the Steward and his council surrendered to Asami.

When the inhabitants of the city saw that they had been abandoned they came out to beg the emperor for mercy. Though they knew it was hopeless. The Scarlet Emperor is man who knows nothing of mercy or compassion, a man whose heart has been called a black withered thing without pity.

Asami sat at the head of the table in the city's council chamber along with three generals, an admiral and commander Suoh. Prime minster Kirishima had remained in the capital. In front of them was the steward of the city Inoue Satoshi and the six members of the ruling council in each of them in chains. The emperor spoke "You all have been found guilty of high treason. For this you will each meet the fate that awaits all traitors, you will be executed by the four winds at dawn tomorrow." The council members opened their mouths in protest but no one could utter a coherent word for what could they say they, some began to cry wordlessly, one began to rave but he was dragged away, another slumped on to the ground in a dead faint. The steward gave no reaction he simply nodded his head in understanding and looked at the man whose will would send him to his death. Inoue would not beg for his life, he knew that this would be the outcome the minute that Duke Amasawa fled the city. He'd picked a side and lost. Everyone who plays this game of power and politics knows death is a more than likely outcome of failure, in this game only the truly adaptable survive, men like the emperor. Inoue truly believed that he'd made the best choice for his people but it had brought them little but momentary glory and great suffering. "Your imperial majesty may I have one last request."

"What is it Inoue?"

"I ask that you do not punish the people to harshly it was me and the council that chose to rebel against your royal authority not them."

"Inoue if my hound that I've fed and caressed bites my hand should I not punish him? Would I not be failing in my duty as a master to allow such a transgression to pass?

Inoue could say nothing. Death by the four winds was a slow and agonising way to die, it was reserved for those who have committed the worst of crimes. The apparatus itself was similar to a rack, but it was shaped like a cross your head, arms and legs were bound to it facing a point on the compass. The handles were turned and you were slowly ripped apart. Often body parts of the condemned went flying off into the crowd ,hence this method of execution was also known as being tossed to the four winds.

* * *

Takaba Akihito was having another difficult day, there had been many of them since the Duke had rebelled. Reports said that he'd been beaten back from Adrica as a result he'd retreated back to his home province of Kessel for a last stand. Since the death of his father Takaba had run an orphanage/soup kitchen/school/hospital out of an old inn he'd named Sanctuary. He got it cheap, it was true the building had seen better days but it had plenty of space and out buildings. And everyone helped to do what they could to make Sanctuary as homely as possible. Takaba ran most of it by himself but he had some dedicated helpers, which meant that he could go out in to rest of region and to some of the neighbouring regions to help as many as he could. Each of the twelve provinces of the empire was subdivide into regions. Takaba lived in Kessel province ,in the region of Rokuhara. The region of Rokuhara was small, poor and isolated.

Takaba Akihito was known as 'the one who loves people' not only for his efforts and kind deeds, but for the way he saw people. Takaba saw all people as children who just needed to be cleaned up and loved. He believed that kindness and love brought out the best in people. He helped anyone who needed it and wanted it. The poor, the sick, the old, the young it didn't matter he helped and loved all.

In Rokuhara Takaba had become something of a force to be reckoned with. He was constantly badgering the authorities on matters such as the care of orphans, the creation of free schools and the need for more publicly funded hospitals. He also tackled the nobility telling them that they thought too much of the rights of nobility and to little of its duties. Ever since the Duke's rebellion Kessel which had never been a wealthy province was dealing with unprecedented financial hardship and a wave of lawlessness. Akihito couldn't help but encounter people who fled from adjacent regions escaping not only the gangs of bandits that had sprung up but the Duke and his army. Not only was he conscripting every able bodied man and boy but he was carrying out a scorched earth policy whatever food and livestock could not be carried off was destroyed. The Duke knew that Asami and his forces would follow him so he was determined to see that the imperial forces would not be able live off the land. This then hopefully would put them contention with the local people and give the emperor another problem. The Duke himself had decided that for his last stand he would withdraw into the fortress known as the Eyrie. The Eyrie was located deep in the mountains of Rokuhara, it was nestled between to two mountains known as the Two Sisters. It was called the Eyrie because only an eagle would dare to go that high. In its seven hundred year history the fortress had never been taken it was used by Amasawa family to retreat to in the most dangerous days of the civil and unification wars.

* * *

At this moment Takaba was on his way to see the regional governor there had been a riot at the local prison. Thankfully Takaba was not too far away as he had been talking with some nearby farmers who farms had escaped the Duke's scorched earth policy, but it looked like they were set to lose most of their crops as the farmers lacked the man power to harvest them. Akihito managed to get into the prison and convinced both sides to stand down. He was respected by the inmates as he often been at the prison treating illness and fighting for better conditions. And his views that prisons should be used as a place of rehabilitation as well as punishment were well known.

The seat of the regional governor had its usual air of organised chaos but Takaba could detect a sense of anxiety in the air. He received his usual welcome and the looks that went with it. Some were friendly and warm, others had a look on their face that said "Oh by the Gods what does he want now?" and then there were those who looked at him with disgust or disapproval. Takaba was shown to an ante room off the main reception chamber and in came the Governor's secretary Suzuki Aoi "I'm sorry Lord Takaba but my master will be unable to see you today." Said the affable middle aged women with a bow. She watched as a small tick appeared on Takaba sama's face. Akihito hated being called by his title he had chosen to abandon it after his father's death. And it was because he was a member of the aristocracy that he received those looks of disapproval and disgust. As they could not fathom why someone of his noble birth and ancient blood would want to mix with convicts, prostitutes and other such degenerates. "May I ask why?"

* * *

The emperor and his escort rode into the courtyard of the governor's residence it was obvious that the building had seen better days and by the style it had been built during the reign of his ancestor Ryuichi the Sixth. However the building had been scrubbed clean within an inch of its life, the regional and provincial colours were flying and so to his own personal standard of a gold dragon against a black background. Asami had visited each of the regional governors. Not only did he want to once again stamp his authority on the province but to also gather information and calculate for himself what Amasawa was up to. He also wanted to find out as much information on the Eyrie as possible just because it never had been taken didn't mean it couldn't be. As he passed through the regions he saw first-hand the effect of cousin's strategy he had sent word to the capital and to Prime Minister Kirishima to begin having aid sent to the province. As refugees were already beginning to appear in the neighbouring provinces.

"So the emperor is to grace use with his presence." muttered Takaba under his breath his voice did not hold the same barely supressed excitement that Suzuki Aoi's did. "Then I'll wait."

"I beg your pardon my lord?"

"I said Suzuki- san I'll wait. And I'll wait as long as it takes." Akihito just did not care that the Emperor was coming. It was not that he didn't respect the man's office but he shared the view of the common people. They did not care who sat on the throne. The politics and power plays of the imperial court meant little to them in the grand scheme of things that was until they spilled over into their lives.

Governor Ichihara Domeki was nervous. To be honest he was terrified he'd only ever seen the Emperor once and that was at his coronation and even that had been at a distance. Emperor Asami Ryuichi the Tenth AKA 'The Scarlet Emperor' had once been known by a less that flattering nickname 'The Bloody Bastard'. Asami Ryuichi was born the bastard son of Emperor Asami Ryuutarou the Seventh. The old emperor's marriage though politically successful had proved to be less so dynastically. For years the couple tried to have children. It was rumoured the Ryuutarou had fathered Ryuichi to prove he wasn't the one with the problem. However to put aside the Empress would have been extremely difficult her family were both wealthy and powerful. Four years after Ryuichi's birth, two miscarriages, and son who lived only 30 days the Empress Sakura delivered of a premature daughter.

It wasn't the fact that she was girl that went against her, for there had been women who had ruled in their own right before. It was the fact that she was so little and sickly. Her turn of mind grew to be more religious than political. Ryuutarou was keen to avoid civil war which he believed would be the outcome if his daughter ascended the throne. The Asami family had ruled first a kingdom and then went onto create an empire. The accession of weak and ineffectual rulers had led to disputes over the succession, which inevitably had led to civil war. Ryuutarou was determined to avoid civil war, he believed that civil war would be the outcome if his daughter became empress.

When the boy was born not only did the Emperor celebrate his birth , but his mother was given a title, an estate and money, the boy's education was the equal of any royal prince and the choice of name spoke volumes of what Ryuutarou hoped for the boy. Ryuichi's namesake was Ryuichi the Second, the king who began the process of uniting the separate kingdoms into one empire, the boy was crown prince in all but name. It was at that time Ryutarou's interest and favouring of his son became more pronounced, much to the fury of the Empress for she hated her husband's bastard, when Ryuichi was six he was sent up in his own household separate from his mother. This was the customary for royal children, specifically though for the heir to the throne.

The boy was intelligent and strong, he was everything a King would want in an heir When Ryuichi was fourteen and Ryuko ten the Emperor shocked many by suggesting that when the princess came of age she and her half-brother should marry. There was precedent in history for it as some of the ancient royal families had wed close family members, but the practice was vehemently discouraged after unification due to the abnormalities such unions would often go onto produce. The betrothal never took place the Empress saw of that, but what she couldn't stop was the legitimisation of Ryuichi which happened when he was sixteen.

When the princess was fifteen she died of a long illness and the Emperor himself soon followed, and so began six years of civil war the various claimants all battling for the throne it was during this time that Asami Ryuichi earned his nickname 'The Bloody Bastard' due to the ferocity he dealt with those who opposed him. In the end it was Asami Ryuichi with his intelligence and ferocity that clawed his way to the throne. Thus the 'The Bloody' Bastard' became 'The Scarlet Emperor.

* * *

The horses were taken and they were led to the governor's study. As they walked through the corridors Asami could hear the whispering and the people scurrying along like rats. Some wanted to prove their bravery by catching a glimpse of him ,others just wanted to get out of the way. The doors of the governor's study were flung open "His imperial majesty Asami Ryuichi" announced the servant as Asami and his entourage entered. Ichihara pulled himself together, came out from behind his desk and genuflected before his emperor "Your Imperial Majesty."

"Governor Ichihara."

Ichihara was considered to be a tall man but he felt dwarfed by his emperor. They sat in front of a balcony that over looked a valley in which a river meandered through, the sun was bright and there was not a single cloud in the sky, it was perfect day.

From what Asami heard the region had been hit the worst of any Kessel's regions by his cousin. No doubt to it due to the fact that Eyrie was in the region. "What do you know about the Eyrie?"

"Unfortunately not anymore than what is commonly known your majesty. The Amasawa family guarded information about it most carefully. I've had my staff search through our archives but we have no information on it here." Just as Asami was about to speak there was a knock at the door. "Enter" said Ichihara.

In walked his secretary she swept a low curtsy "I'm sorry for interrupting you but sir I have spoken to Takaba- sama he says he will wait. I did say that you would be some time but he was undaunted."

"Suzuki you know from past experience very little daunts Takaba -sama."

"Who is Takaba -sama?"

The governor answered "Lord Takaba Akihito he is also known as 'The One Who Loves People' your majesty."

"That is quite an accolade Ichihara."

"What brings him here this time Suzuki?"

"The incident at the prison sir."

"Did the prisoners riot?"

Suzuki felt pinned to the spot by the gaze of Asami she didn't want to say anything that would reflect badly on the governor but she knew instinctively that the emperor would be able to tell if she was lying "Yes your majesty the riot began three days ago and they took hostages to. Takaba - sama was able to quell the situation this morning and get both sides to stand down."

"Takaba - sama is a rather unique individual your majesty." Said Ichihara who at the moment was silently praying that the Emperor did not request to meet Takaba Akihito because such a meeting was bound to end up with someone being executed or at the very least losing a body part.

"Bring him to me."

"I beg you're your pardon sire?"

"Bring Lord Takaba to me I wish to see for myself 'The One Who Loves People."


	2. Chapter 2 - The One Who Loves People

**I would like to thank you all for reviews. And following and favouring this story. **

**I've taken on your points about using commas and the length of paragraphs and I hope this chapter shows some improvement. **

**This has taken me some time as I took my time with Asami and Aki's dialogue I wanted to get good as I possibly could. I've been doing a bit of reading to give me some inspiration for the Asami's and Aki's dialogue.**

**I'm a real Magpie I take ideas and inspiration all sort of things, put them together and well you've seen the results. This fic has had so far a mixture of inspirations and influences, they are:**

**Roger Corman's 1964 film The Masque of the Red Death.**

**Franklin J. Schaffner 1965 film The Warlord.**

**Machiavelli's The Prince.**

**Thundercats – the 1980's series.**

**Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre**

**The TV series Game of Thrones.**

**Mark Robson's 1958 film The Inn of the Sixth Happiness.**

**A docudrama about Louis the fourteenth and the building of the of Versailles **

**Nbsiren because their story Summoned Hero infected me with plot bunnies.**

**An odd mix of stuff I know but I can't wait to see what will inspire me next **

**I don't own or make any money from the Finder series it belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT NO ONE IS MAKING YOU! IN DOING THAT YOU WASTED MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET BACK, WHICH YOU COULD HAVE SPENT READING SOMETHING YOU DO LIKE. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER FICTIONS TO READ.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The One Who Loves People.**

'_This is a Lord?'_ The skinny boy in front of him looked barely out of the schoolroom. His shirt, jacket and trousers were worn and threadbare in places and covered in so many patches that there was likely very little of the original garments left. His boots though were clearly well made if rather scuffed. "Your Majesty may I present Lord Takaba Akihito."

Akihito bowed low as just a plan lord he was lower rungs of nobility "Your Majesty."

"Lord Takaba." Asami's ability to read people at a glance had always served him well. There was much information to be gathered from a gesture or a look, the way a person held their hands or the tone of their voice would tell him many things they were trying hard hide. However every now and then he comes across a person he can't read, so great is their ability to school their features that even he cannot tell what lies beneath. Lord Takaba was such a person he realised. Ichihara and his secretary betrayed their anxiety unknowingly no doubt they were trying hard but he could detect a vein of fear in their voices. Whereas Takaba's voice was neutral there was no emotion present. "Sit my Lord." Asami gestured to the chair opposite him.

Takaba got his first up close look at royalty. Asami Ryuichi possessed the typical Asami traits of black hair and gold eyes. Takaba knew without a doubt that the emperor would be considered most handsome._' But then aren't all emperors handsome?'_ Court gossip even made its way to even Takaba's little corner of the empire. The emperor was known for a string of lovers but since the death of his wife six years ago, the emperor had not remarried nor taken a concubine or consort. But the latest court gossip said that he had recently put aside a Maîtresse-en-titre. _'Though I can imagine there is no shortage of candidates. After all he is the biggest matrimonial catch in the empire.'_

"'The one who loves people' that is quite an extraordinary title to possess."

"It's not one I gave to myself it is what others have chosen to call me."

"Either way you must be greatly loved."

"I would not say greatly loved. I know many who do not love me."

"Does that disappoint you?"

"Not at all your majesty. To ask for anymore love than I have been given would be both greedy and impossible."

"So you are saying you're hated?"

"Aren't we all at some point in our lives?"

"Even me?"

Ichihara could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Takaba Akihito was famed for his frankness, he hoped that his father had instilled into him the deference that must be paid to royalty, if not he felt that both he and Takaba might be a head shorter ,after all this was 'The Scarlet Emperor' it was said that he had men disembowelled for less. "Of course not your majesty. You are our beloved emperor." Ichihara breathed a sigh of relief ,only then to have his heart jump back up into his throat at the words of the emperor. "You spoke frankly before do so again."

"Your majesty is a ruler so is it not then better for you to be feared rather than loved?"

"We were talking of hate not fear."

"I find they often go hand in hand."

Asami folded his arms and leaned back in the chair "Do you love all people?"

"No"

A smile like that of a sphinx crept across Asami's face and in mock astonishment said "No? For you who bears the title 'The One Who Loves People' is that not blasphemous?"

"I would say not. I don't love rapists, pederasts and murders. I love those who society washes their hands of but still stands in judgment over. I love those who seek to do or be more than convention or custom has prescribed. To love all people is an impossible standard to live up to."

"Then you and I have something in common. But you have come to speak with governor Ichihara. I should not have distracted you." Asami was a little disappointed to put this verbal sparring to an end, he didn't get to cross swords verbally with another person often. The court was full of sycophants and toadies who'd agree with him if he said the sky was pink and the Earth flat. One thing he had noticed about Takaba was that the boy was fighting to not look him in the eye. Takaba cast his eyes to the ground in no doubt what was an instilled act of deference, but it was obvious to Asami that Takaba was used to looking his opponents in the eye. Asami's eye was also caught by a round medallion around the Takaba's neck. It was on a silver chain that reached his sternum. The outer edge was silver and was plated like a rope. In the centre was a silver leopard, its black spots were most likely made of onyx or obsidian. The back ground was blue like the sea in a storm. Asami concluded rightly that this was the emblem of the Takaba family.

"I applaud you Takaba - sama for putting down the riot at the prison." Said Ichihara

"The riot may be over but the root cause has yet to be dealt with. The superintendent was selling the prisoner's food to Duke Amasawa."

"Are you sure of this Lord Takaba?"

"Absolutely your majesty. Superintendent Amagai left in rather a hurry; I found ledgers recording the sales, he tried to burn them but you can still read them." Takaba reached into his bag and pulled out some half burnt books. "I also talked to the prison staff."

"What of Amagai?" Asked Ichihara

"Fled. But I have a short term solution that should work to feed the inmates and a lot of other people. I've been talking to the farmers whose crops weren't destroyed, because the Duke has conscripted about half the labour force the farmers are saying that they don't have enough hands to help with the harvest. I put it to them that if the convicts under supervisor of course help with the harvest in exchange for a percentage of everything they harvest. Both sides have agreed to this all that is needed is your say so governor."

"We don't have many available options. I'll have the order prepared."

"If your majesty would excuse me I have many things to do day."

"Of course One moment Lord Takaba you said that you don't like rapists, murders and pederasts but you take an interests in the welfare of convicts surely you must have come across a rapist or two?"

"The people in the regional gaol are mostly there for petty and nonviolent crimes. Those that commit capital crimes such as rape and murder are housed in the more secure prison in the provincial capital." Said Akihito '_Though you already knew that.'_ "Also sire there is no need to refer to me as Lord Takaba I have chosen to cast off my title."

"Yet you still wear your family emblem?"

"This medallion has been worn by generations of Takabas. I may have cast off my title but I'm still a Takaba. Majesty, governor Ichihara I bid you good day." Takaba bowed once more and left.

'_That, that man was baiting me! I know when I being played with, you would think that an emperor would be above that sort of thing! But no he was playing with me like cat with a mouse. He wanted me to lose my temper. Maybe he wanted to prove I was a fake?'_ With a title like 'the one who loves people' Takaba had often come across those who wanted to belittle his actions, to show the people that he was just an arrogant little upstart who was manipulating them for his own ends. _'He wanted to see my for his own amusement I bet. I can almost understand why the Duke rebelled he must have wanted to take that smug look off his majesty's face. Emperor or not he just the same as the rest of those spoilt , stuck up nobles; who just want a new toy to play with because they haven't got anything more constructive to do!'_ Akihito knew wasn't being entirely fair to the emperor, but when your irritated with someone being fair is the last thing on your mind.

* * *

When Akihito returned to Sanctuary he handed his horse to Byakuya. Byakuya had lost both parents three years ago, he was sent to live with an aunt who used the boy as slave labour. He ran away not long after and had lived on the streets, until Akihito found him picking through rubbish looking for food. Akihito watched the boy with his horse Byakuya was great with animals; not matter how wild or savage they were he just seemed to be able to charm them. There were a total of thirty orphans at Sanctuary at the moment ranging from two to thirteen. Though he couldn't come out and say it eleven year old Byakuya was his favourite. He was bright and possessed a real thrust for knowledge as well as the inclination to apply. The children Akihito taught were from the town, the surrounding area and the orphans of Sanctuary. However the local authorities believed all that these children needed to know was reading, writing and some basic arithmetic. And as part of the conditions that allowed him to open and operate the free school Takaba was forced to stick to this limited curriculum.

However there was no rule saying that he couldn't tutor an individual student and that's exactly what he did. Akihito expanded on the original curriculum and began to teach Byakuya history, botany, geography, and anything else he could think of. Akihito also opened up his own personal collection of books to Byakuya giving him new and challenging reading. And opening him up to subjects like philosophy and politics, things that were thought to be toxic to the minds of the lower orders. Akihito sometimes wondered if he was doing the right thing in tutoring Byakuya. Being an orphan and with no money or property his chances of advancement were slim to none. The empire didn't have great social mobility. Most of the ordinary people never left their home village. If Takaba had been on more intermit terms with the local nobility then he might have been able to get Byakuya a place in one of their household. But Akihito knew that this wasn't going to happen, perhaps he could approach the governor instead. Akihito sighed the sun was setting, the sky was a dreamy purple tinged with orange. It was so beautiful and serene you wouldn't think that there was any conflict or chaos in the world.

* * *

Asami, his guards and an official from the governor's office rode to the town of Harakeen. Harakeen was the largest town in the Rokuhara region. The town was built on a flat plain , by the shore of Lake Caris. The only way in or out was over a bridge that spanned across the lake and then over a draw bridge. It was also the home of Takaba Akihito and his Sanctuary. Asami had spent the past few days with his generals, surveying the land and checking up on the local nobility. He also had scouts sent out to report on what was happening at the Eyrie.

Asami along with some of his intelligence officers went through the records in the regional archive. This was a task he could have simply left to others, but Asami liked to form his own opinions and not just rely on the opinions of others. His men and advisors were free to give their opinions but only on such subjects that he deemed appropriate. Asami sat side by side with his men and shifted through hundreds of documents. Unlike his father Asami didn't look down on those beneath him. And his men from the lowliest foot soldier to Prime Minister Kirishima adored him for that but of course they never forgot his position. When his men went hungry he did to, when they were cold he was cold, when they dug trenches he dug trenches. Asami made himself the centre of their world.

Ichihara was right in the regional archive there was very little to be found on the Eyrie. And what they did find was already common knowledge such as the date construction began and location. However one of Asami's intelligence officers did find out the name of the architect. Asami then had word sent that every regional and Provencal archive should be searched for other plans drawn up by the architect. So to where private libraries to be searched, in fact anywhere plans could be stored. Knowledge of the architect's previous work may provide clues on the architecture of the Eyrie.

What Asami did also find was a wealth of information on the Takaba clan. When he asked why there was so much, he was informed that Takaba Akihito had transferred all the clan records, artefacts and documents to the regional archive after the death of his father. The Asami clan had officially existed for around nine hundred years. The Takaba's went back over eleven hundred, they were some of the very first people to settle in the province, not only that they were descendants of kings. Noble clans made up of warriors or priests wasn't unusual and there were many in the Takaba clan. What was unusual was that the Takaba clan also contained doctors, scholars, artisans and sailors. Not occupations normally taken up the nobility, and to have such a number and diversity of occupation was strange. One thing could not be denied was that the Takaba's very good at whatever they turned their hand to. Either by natural talent or hard work they excelled. Asami was surprised that the clan had not risen higher, but upon further reading he discovered why - The Takabas lacked ambition, added to that they had a stubborn streak a mile wide. Having met Akihito Asami could easily believe that.

Asami read on and found out quite a few more interesting facts about the Takabas. By inspecting the family tree Asami discovered that Akihito was last of the Takabas, upon his death the clan would be extinct. This was not something that would worry Asami, as he had two children to carry on his name. And plus he had plenty of distant relatives ,the bloodline would survive even if the Asami name didn't. Asami stretched and rubbed his eyes he'd been sitting hunched over a desk far too long. He decided that it was time to pay Takaba Akihito a visit.

* * *

Akihito rose early as usual at the moment there were thirty orphans and twenty people in the infirmary plus the live in staff, so early starts were a way of life. Breakfast was its usual organised but chaotic affair. As he walked across the courtyard there was a sudden hammering at the gates. "Open up the name of the Emperor."

Asami's entrance into Harakeen would be something people would tell their grandchildren about. Barring coins, portraits or statues many of the ordinary people would never see their ruler up close. As he passed the people bowed down low. There may have been no welcoming fanfare or flowers being thrown, but people would always remember the occasion. The sight of Asami's red armour glinting in the sun would be forever etched into their memories.

The gates parted and Asami and his entourage rode in. The children and staff came out attracted by the noise. Asami was with his personal guard and a senior official from the governor's office called Amano Sai, but to Takaba and many other people he was 'The Vulture' because he had a long hooked nose, that looked like a vulture's bill. He was also one of Akihito's biggest detractors. Takaba steeled himself went forward, and dropped to one knee "We welcome you your majesty to our most humble home." Akihito said this as loud as he could knowing full well his voice would ring out around the yard. And every man woman and child got down onto their knees in response.

Asami dismounted and one of his guards came forward to take his horse, however it reared up and backed away from him, he tried again and once again the horse did the same thing. The man gnashed his teeth and tried once more, Akihito glanced over at Asami the corners of his mouth had become upturned. By now two other guards had come forward to try to help catch Asami's horse. Though it soon became apparent that three were having no better luck than one, the horse continued to evade them. The rest of Asami's men wondered when their lord was bring this to an end. Takaba wondered why Asami let this continue. As if he could read his mind Asami said "Don't worry Takaba san this happens on a regular basis. I believe my men have a betting pool as to who can get Shadow under control the fastest."

Akihito gazed at the pitch black stallion, '_That horse wouldn't look out of place pulling the chariot of the goddess of the underworld. A perfect fit for The Scarlet Emperor.'_ Shadow dodged the guards and darted straight towards some of the children, then one child dashed out towards the horse "BYAKUYA!" shouted Akihito.

He was about to rush forward when Asami commanded "Hold." Asami's hand a clamped around Akihito's wrist and the guards froze. Akihito thought that the emperor was out of his mind. Asami Ryuichi is an absolute ruler and when you're told to nothing that is exactly what you do, like it or not. Akihito was about to turn and give Asami a piece of his mind, when Asami said "Look". It was Byakuya he had hauled himself onto the stallion's back, and griped his neck. The horse reared and bucked but Byakuya held firm, slowly the horse began to calm down. Shadow became as docile as a lamb. Asami walked up to Byakuya and Shadow, everyone waited with bated breath, and the emperor's temper was legendary. The Asami was said to have descended from dragons and when angered it was said that could breathe fire. Asami lifted Byakuya off Shadow's back "What's your name?"

"Byakuya your majesty."

"Good work. Keep hold of him till I finish talking to Takaba san." Akihito's mouth hung open in shock and he wasn't the only one, even Asami's own men couldn't believe their lord's response. Asami Ryuichi was totally unpredictable. Asami turned towards Akihito, Amano was hot on his heels "I will speak with Takaba san alone." Asami hadn't known the man long but already he couldn't stand him, he was a snivelling, narrow minded fool. Akihito couldn't help but smirk at Amano's expression.

* * *

Asami and five of his personal guards followed Akihito to his office, Akihito is not the neatest of people but he was really beginning to wish he had tidied up a bit. There were books and papers piled haphazardly on the floor and there was a layer of dust that begged to be swept up. Asami repositioned one of the chairs in front of the fire place so it faced neither the door nor the window. Takaba sat down in the other chair, two of the guards were stationed outside the door, one by the window and the other two stood behind Asami. "I have been told that you know the terrain of this province well Takaba-san."

"I know the forests, the towns, the villages, the farmlands and the plains. But I do not know the mountains very well at all."

"Then perhaps you could direct me to one who does maybe Tora for instance."

'_I shouldn't be surprised he knows about Tora.' _"Tora is an outlaw, you maybe emperor but to him that'll mean nothing. He won't help you.

" But there is no harm in asking is there?"

"Ask him your majesty? Surely you could just command him?"

"But from what you've said I couldn't and that is where you come in. I want to you to act as a go between, you have his trust don't you?"

"I don't know if you could call it trust but we have a respect for one another."

"How can such a virtuous person like you respect an outlaw?" There was a note of mockery in Asami voice that set Akihito's teeth on edge

"He wasn't always an outlaw, him or his sons. They actually served in Duke Amasawa's personal guard."

"What happened?" Asami voice now calm and serious.

"The Duke raped Tora's only daughter. She killed herself not long after. It said that he and his sons tried to Kill the Duke, now I don't know if that is true but not long after she died he had them outlawed, and placed a large bounty on their heads."

"So you will contact Tora?"

"Of course ,you will after all command me to do so. And your majesty's wish is your every subjects' command" Akihito's voice was laced with sarcasm after all turnabout is fair play.

"If I give you an added incentive will you add your endorsement to the message for Tora?"

'_Oh great now he's going to try to bribe. How much is going throw at me I wonder?"_

"Byakyua"

"What about him?"

"He's bright, I can tell and I would say bursting with ambition. But he'll never achieve anything near his full potential because he's an orphan with nothing but the clothes on his back. Am I correct?"

Akihito nodded.

"Does he have any family?"

"None that would own him."

"I'll take him."

Akihito looked at him incredulously "What?"

"I'll take him, I'm in a much better position than you to do something for him."

Akihito squirmed a little in his chair. Even with the emperor reputation Akihito knew that he spoke the truth, and well the emperor was said to be a lot of things but a liar was not one of them "Ok I'll will add my endorsement but I can't promise anything. Will you take him anyway?"

"You have my word Takaba san."

* * *

As Asami, Akihito and the guards walked back out into the courtyard, Akihito noticed that more of the residents were standing at doors and peering out of windows, there were even some people who had climbed the wall to catch a glimpse of the emperor. Asami and Akihito walked over to where the rest of Asami guards and Byakuya where waiting. Asami looked down at the boy he had black hair, a pair of the darkest grey eyes he had ever seen, he was small Asami put him to be at around 8 years of age. "How old are you?"

"Eleven your majesty."

"You're a runt, you're too small to be eleven."

"I'm not a runt and I'm so eleven." Exclaimed Byakuya.

Asami laughed and ruffled the boy's hair "You've got spirit I like that, you're going to need it. You're coming with me Takaba san and I have discussed it. I need a new page."

Byakuya looked at Asami first with astonishment and then with happiness , that burst inside of him along with a swell of pride. The crowd that had gathered had heard Asami's words and began to talk amongst themselves in amazement. Being a page in a royal or noble household was nothing to sniff at. Many of them went on to become Knights. In the royal or noble households they were educated, learnt how to use weapons, learnt to dance and the art of diplomacy, they learnt every that would prepare them for life at court and their lives as future members of the nobility. Sons of the nobility traditionally became pages, though some sons of wealthy common citizens may rise to the position, but no low born peasant child had have ever been taken on as a page. "Do you have a family name?"

"No sire."

Asami thought for a few seconds "Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki Byakuya. That's your name." He mounted Shadow, reached down and picked up Byakuya the boy sat behind Asami, his arms wrapped around Asami's waist. "I eagerly await to hear from you _Akihito."_

**Reviews please let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you.**

* * *

**Author notes**

_**Maîtresse-en-titre**__** –**_** This French term translated mean 'Official Mistress'. A Maîtresse-en-titre was the chief mistress to the king, her relationship with him was open and not clandestine in anyway. Being Maîtresse-en-titre came with a lot of benefits titles, land, money etc. But any children would still illegitimate **

_**Below is some background information just in case I can find anywhere to mention it in the main story:**_

**The empire that Asami rules over is known as the Asai Empire. His ancestors once ruled over the kingdom of Asai that later became a province. And they took their name Asami from the land they ruled. Asami's ancestor Ryuichi the Second united all the kingdoms under his banner. All the 12 kingdoms went onto become provinces.**

**Duke Amasawa Seiya is Asami's first cousin on his father's side. He is the Duke of Kessel. Kessel is in the north east of the empire it's enclosed on two sides by mountains and the sea on the other. So it's a very wet area. Rokuhara is the most northern region. **

**The Takaba**

**The Takaba clan is descended from a king that was overthrown by Ryuichi the Second. The survivors fled to Kessel and were some of the first people to bring law and order to the province. Kessel wasn't a kingdom originally it was loose coalition of tribes. The Takaba helped to bring them together. The symbol of the Takaba clan is a grey or silver leopard on a blue back ground.**

**Each province is ruled by a duke and under him are various other nobles who rule there lands.**

**Gods**

**Lots of different gods are worshipped in empire, but the main four rule the heavens, the earth, the sea and the underworld.**

**Deadra – the goddess of the underworld:**

**She's depicted as women with grey skin, white pupil less eyes and straight black hair, she has the wings and feet of a raven, Deadra wears black but is sometimes shown in white. Deadra wears a crown of human bones. Her chariot is pulled by pure black horses. The gates of her place is guarded by a giant three headed lion**

**She is also the goddess of law and justice. **

**Her palace has infinite rooms and each room is a soul experiencing their idea of heaven or hell. Her servants are the Helkaries, they are record keepers, the collectors of souls and they also act as guards making sure that no soul can escape. The ravens seen at battlefields are said to be the Helkaries taking souls to their mistress. The helkaries record every event in your life, and when you die and are brought in front of Deadra that record is brought in as evidence, to determine whiter you experience hell or heaven.**

**When you are brought before her your heart is weighed against the feather of truth, the lighter your heart the better your chances of getting into heaven are. But Deadra will question you using the tome that the helkaries have kept, in which your entire life is recorded. And from those two assessments she makes her judgment. Anyone who lies to her has their soul automatically consumed by the Devourer. The Devourer has the tail of a snake, the back end of a bear, the front end of a panther and the head of dragon. In the stomach of the Devourer a soul is tortured for all time in endless flame. **

**Deadra's children are Isha the goddess of war and Alcion the god of medicine. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Road to Komaru Pass

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT, NO ONE IS MAKING YOU! IN DOING THAT YOU WASTED MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET BACK, WHICH YOU COULD HAVE SPENT READING SOMETHING YOU DO LIKE. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER FICTIONS TO READ.**_

**Welcome all to the third chapter of The Scarlet Emperor. While I was trying to work on this, I was beating off plot bunnies. I never knew that plot bunnies are such vicious creatures. All them were assaulting me with ideas for the Good Samaritan and another couple of story which I have been planning in my head but won't get round to writing just yet, because two at the same time is enough.**

**Now this story was supposed to end at chapter three, but as usual the best laid plans of mice and men rarely come to fruition so this story will be as long as it needs to be.**

_**This how the nobility is structured in this story:**_

**Emperor and the imperial family.**

**Duke/Duchess - One per province.**

**Marquis/Marchioness - Two per province.**

**Earls/Countess- Four per province **

**Viscount/Viscountess - Five per province**

**Baron/Baroness - Six per province**

**Lords/Lady**

**Knights**

**Gentlemen**

**I don't own the Finder series or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Road to Komaru Pass**

Akihito stood in the courtyard of the governor's residence waiting for the emperor to finishing conversing with some of his men, he looked around for Byakuya when he'd arrived but he hadn't seen him. Asami had chosen to remain in the governor's mansion for the time being. It was in a good defensive position, on top of a hill and with a fast running river on one side. Akihito had heard that the emperor had received invitations from the local nobility to stay with them. However he had declined, stating that in the governor's residence he felt closer to his ordinary subjects, and welcomed the opportunity to see the reforms to the civil services he had instigated for himself. He did however inform them that when he was next on progress he would make sure to visit them. Which made some of the nobles groan because they all know just how expensive it is to cater to royalty when there are on a royal progress.

Asami's message also reminded the nobles that they may have the bloodlines and the titles, but he had two things they didn't have. First he had the armed forces, the numbers of the imperial army and navy outstrip anything the nobles have and second he has the people. Asami Ryuichi the Tenth has an innate ability to connect with the common people. In a way that has never been seen before. The people feared him but at the same time loved him. He was a man, who like his famous ancestor united a divided people, brought law and order where there had been chaos and bloodshed, he worked to improve the lot of the common people. The people did not want a return to the days of civil war. As long as he continued to successfully temper his cruelty with charity they would stand with him. As a ruler the Scarlet Emperor wields an iron fist in a velvet glove.

Asami turned to face Akihito and Akihito bowed "Your majesty"

"Takaba- san I hope you have good news for me?"

"I have news for you majesty whether it is good is down to you your majesty"

Asami looked up at the sky and shaded his eyes "Let's go inside Takaba-san." They made their way flanked and followed by Asami's personal guards. As he passed people parted and bowed in deference. Takaba hated to admit it but the emperor had an indefinable superiority. It lay in nothing that he said or did. It was just simply there. And worse of all Akihito found that he couldn't even hate him for it. It was just such a natural part of him. They made their way to the governor's study "I imagine that Ichihara will be glad to see the back of me of me."

"I'm sure that is not true your majesty."

Asami threw back his head and laughed "I've commandeered his study, his rooms and I'm causing a fair amount of disruption to otherwise well run administration. Ichihara is good and capable man, but he hasn't the courage to tell me I'm being a nuisance, few men would. Did you get in contact with Tora?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. I got in contact with one of his group, who happens to be based in the Rookery." The Rookery of any city or town was for no better the word the slum district. The buildings were all dense packed together, back to back, haphazardly packed on top of each other. The streets are narrow, twisting and dark. Rubbish and filth line them. You live in the Rookery because you can't afford to live anywhere else, or because you've fallen and there is no place lower to fall to. The Rookery in Harakeen also formed the red light district. Just like its siblings in other town and cities. It's a place rife with crime and where ever predilection is catered to no matter how sordid. "That is a dangerous place to venture to Takaba san."

"Well being 'The One Who Loves People' has its advantages, plus I called in a favour. Tora does know that you're in Rokuhara and he will meet with you, but you must come to him." Akihito paused he waited for the invertible objection, the sound of disgust of being dictated to by a commoner. When it didn't come Akihito continued "If you want to meet Tora, we must get to Komaru pass, from there will be escorted to Tora. We have four days from tomorrow to get there"

"We?"

"Yes I'm to accompany you, I'm to guide you to the pass. I've already planned the route" Akhito handed to the emperor a scroll with his planned route on it.

"How long will it take to reach Komaru Pass?"

"From here it'll take three days, the extra day is helpful, these mountain areas have bad and unpredictable weather. If we are not there by sundown on the forth they will presume that we have decided not come. I would also request that a messenger bird is sent to Marquis Samehada at Black Rock so that we'll be able to spend the second night there. "

"I see." Said Asami sounding a little lost in thought "When do you want to leave?"

"Dawn tomorrow your majesty."

"Then I will make the necessary arraignments. Is there a stipulation on how many men I can bring?"

"No but I would say that too large a party would slow us down. And Komaru Pass is extremely narrow a small force could hold back an army in it."

"I understand, Takaba san why don't you spend the night the here?"

"Unfortunately I cannot sire, I have to make arrangements to cover for my absence at Sanctuary. If there are any problems with the route please contact me."

"No matter then." Said the emperor with a smile "Now I'm sure you'd like to see Byakuya before you go."

* * *

Akihito was escorted outside to a spot on the riverbank, there was Byakuya with another man in the livery of the Emperor's personal guard giving Byakuya an archery lesson. Byakuya took aim and hit the target, Akihito applauded and Byakuya looked up. The boy looked at the man and said something, Byakuya handed him the bow, ran up to Akihito and threw his arms around Akihito who hugged him back. They sat on the grass watching the swift water if the river flow by. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going to happen or say goodbye it all happened rather fast." Said Akihito nervously.

"It's ok Aki-nii it not like you could say no. And I know you just wanted to help me and you have. After meeting you getting to serve my lord is the next best thing that has happened to me. I mean truthfully how far in life would I have really have gotten? I was at the bottom of the pile. I still am at the bottom of the pile, but it's a much better pile than I was in before. I'm not mad, I'm grateful." Said Byakuya.

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief he was prepared to live with Byakuya hating him, but he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to. "Ambitious aren't you?"

"Unashamedly so, but my lord says that ambition is a double edged sword. It can build you up but it can bring you down to, so you must walk the middle ground."

"So you're getting on alright then?" Akihito looked at the livery Byakuya wore, it was the same black and dark red of the emperor's personal guard.

"Yes." The boy said with a smile "Well once we get back the capital all those stuck up court nobles and their servants I'm sure well have something to say, but I don't care. This my opportunity I'm not giving it up." Byakuya blazed with determination.

"And you're being treated well?"

"Very so stop worrying, let me tell you what happened after we left Sanctuary."

FLASHBACK.

Asami and his entourage rode into the courtyard of the governor's residence. Asami dismounted Shadow and lifted Byakuya down, Asami began to walk toward the entrance to the main building, and he looked over his shoulder "Keep up Byakuya." Byakuya scrambled up the steps after Asami. As they made their way along the corridors Byakuya couldn't help but turn his head left to right, his eyes were as big as dinner plates trying to take in as much of his new surroundings as possible. The richly decorated though outdated interior of the governor's mansion was an eye opener for Byakuya. He knew that people lived like this, but people like him would never actually got to see it. He looked at the broad back of the man whose wake he was following '_If this is the way a governor lives, what must an emperor live like?'_

The emperor threw open a pair of double doors, he walked into his commandeered study, sat down and put his feet up. "Fetch Hinamori and leave us." He said to his guards. The men filed out the room leaving Asami and Byakuya alone "Come here." Said Asami and he motioned with his hand "Closer." Byakuya approached slowly, cautiously. "Do you know why I picked you?"

"No your majesty."

"My lord. All my personal staff refer to me as my lord. Now do you know I picked you?"

"No my lord."

"Better. Well firstly I made a deal with Takaba san in exchange for certain information I agreed to take you into my household. We both agreed that I could do more for your future. What was done was done in your best interests, you do understand that don't you Byakuya?"

"Yes my lord." Said the boy solemnly. Byakuya is nothing if not a realist. He knew when an opportunity came along you had to seize it with both hands, before some else did however he wished he had got the chance to say good bye to Akihito. As it was more than likely he would never see him again.

"The second reason is that you're a nonentity. I don't mean it as an insult, what I mean is that unlike my previous page you have no connection to any noble house or clan. You have no division of loyalty, you have no one to spill secrets to."

"What happened my lord to my predecessor?"

"He had unfortunate accident on the way to Kessel, his horse threw him and he hit his head on a rock. I expect total loyalty, in turn I am loyal to my men and reward them accordingly, providing they have the ability and the inclination to apply. Your intelligent and ambitious, but be careful ambition is a double edged sword. It can raise you up or bring you crashing down."

Before Byakuya could reply there was knock at the door "Enter Ryuzaki Byakuya meet Hinamori Gin." Byakuya looked up at the pleasant faced older boy who had a dusting of freckles across his nose. "Gin, Byakuya is to be my new page. Which should please you to no end, as you no longer have to do two jobs. I want you to instruct him in his duties and look after him. Find him somewhere to sleep, he'll have to wear his predecessor's clothes until we can get him some of his own. And go see Suoh have him draw up a training schedule, it'll have to be mostly physical than academic that'll have to wait until we get back home." Asami got to his feet and looked down at Byakuya "You'll be worked and worked hard. So I hope you're not afraid of hard work are you?" A small smile crept across his lips.

Byakuya grinned back "Not at all my lord."

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Byakuya."

"Yes?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

"This will probably never happen, but if you ever feel you have to choose between me and the emperor promise me you'll pick the emperor."

Byakuya looked at his older brother figure in total confusion "What? That would never happen!"

"Anything in life is possible. And I know that the chances of some conflict between me and him occurring are miniscule. But I want you to promise me anyway, no house has room for disloyal servants. I love you like a little brother and I want the best for you. I want you to have chance to change your so called fate, that's why I made a deal with his majesty. So please make me this promise and stick to it no matter what."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes. You're a survivor Byakuya, promise me you will do what you have to do secure your own safety and your survival. Even if it means you have to turn your back on me."

"All right if it's what you want. I swear. I swear to be loyal to my lord. And that my loyalty to him will come above loyalty to anyone else."

* * *

Akihito yawned and rubbed his eyes, he's accustomed to early starts but he'd only ever gotten up before dawn on a handful of occasions. There was a brisk north wind blowing. Akihito hoped that the emperor and his men would be ready to leave without delay. Any delay would put them behind schedule. The first night they would spend on the road but the second would be spent at the home of Marquis Samehada Dan, from who they had received word via messenger bird that he would be glad to receive them. This was not a prospect that filled Akihito with any amount of pleasure. Samehada is as slippery as an eel. Then there was his eldest daughter Rangiku, who no doubt would be trotted out by her father like some prize winning pony to be displayed in front of the emperor. Lady Samehada Rangiku is beautiful and in possession of a large dowry. Akihito knew the perfect word to describe her, it's usually only used inside a kennel. When they were children she got her brothers to throw Akihito in a pig sty. Her exact words were "If you want associate with peasants you should smell like one."

Akihito shook his head, he had better things to think about than that harpy in human skin. When he reached the governor's mansion he found Asami and his men including Byakuya all ready to go. The route that he selected cut out the main roads, instead they would travel cross country. Kessel is a region comprised of moorlands, mountains and coast. It's as beautiful as it is harsh. They rode hard and fast, stopping only to eat and rest the horses.

Yesterday Asami looked over maps of the area, studying the route Takaba Akihito had planned and he noticed that the route would take them right past Alizgarth the family seat of the Takaba clan. Asami wanted to know more about Akihito, in fact he wanted to know everything. He wanted know what exactly went into to creating this most unique of individuals. And home is one of the forces in life that shapes use the most. Asami had found out that Alizgarth had burned to the ground not long after Akihito's father had died. Akihito had transferred the family documents to regional archives during the time his father was dying, and the very last of them of were shipped to archive the day before the fire.

The first day's ride was uneventful, as they rode past Alizgarth, Asami got his first look at the castle. All that was left of Alizgarth were the double walls, along with the burnt out remains of the main keep and watch towers. Alizgarth itself was situated on a prominence, which overlooked a valley. The slope itself was covered in Alizarin trees, crowned in all their glory with rich red leaves. Making the ruin look like it was still on fire. Apart from a few shepherds grazing sheep there was little else to see. They had made camp on the edge of a small wood, Takaba had expected the guards to pitch an ornate tent for the emperor, but however the emperor unrolled a bedding roll and slept on the ground just like the rest of them.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he couldn't see the emperor or Byakuya but since he could see about half of the twenty men that Asami had brought, he reasoned that they must be nearby and safe. Two of the guards were preparing breakfast, he offered to help but they say they could handle it. So he decided to go check on Tsuki. The white mare nuzzled his neck in greeting, she was getting old and he had been worried that she wouldn't be able to cope with the journey. But he needn't have worried. For Tsuki was just as proud as her owner and if horses could talk she would have told him she was not going to be out done by a bunch of cocky youngsters. Together horse and rider had set a punishing pace. Nevertheless no one complained not even Byakuya, for Asami and his men though the whole thing was reminiscent of their days fighting in the civil war. "Takaba-sama."

Akihito turned around "Hinamori-san." Hinamori Gin was seventeen, according to Byakuya had at one point been the emperor's page and that Hinamori-san was helping him learn his new duties, as well as helping him adjust to his new life. The former page had been promoted to the emperor's personal guard, and was the youngest member. "Takaba-sama my lord requests your presence."

"Of course lead the way."

Hinamori lead Akihito through the trees, Akihito couldn't see the other guards be he had no doubt that they were there. Akihito could hear the sound of running water, then they came to waterfall "My lord I've have Takaba-sama." Called out Hinamori. Akihito watched as the emperor who had been showering at the base of falls, dived into the water. Akihito turned his head and saw that Hinamori had disappeared '_I didn't even hear him leave.'_ Asami swam towards the bank and rose from the water like a denizen of the sea. Akihito noted the signs of past battles etched onto his body. He had burn scars, some scars that looked like they had been inflicted by arrows and blades. There was one long, thin scar that started just under his right pectoral and travelled all the way down to… "Takaba-san."

Akihito thoughts were broken "Yes, yes your majesty you wished to see me."

"Yes. I wanted to know if you still own Alizgarth and the land around it."

"Yes but you've seen for yourself it's a ruin, its completely uninhabitable."

"What happened?"

"There was a fire, no one knows how it started and thankfully no one was killed or seriously hurt."

"That is most fortunate indeed." Akihito may have a brilliant poker face but Asami could tell there was something he wasn't saying, that there was more to the burning down of his ancestral home that he letting on. "I want to buy Alizgarth from you."

"Buy it your majesty?"

Asami stepped closer to Akihito "Yes I want to buy it. I don't have permanent base in this part of the empire, with what has happened I want to change that."

"Your majesty doesn't need to ask…"

"Yes, I know you could just gift it to me but I wouldn't accept it. The money that you make from the sale would no doubt aid all your endeavours at Sanctuary. Plus it's your family home, you grew up there no doubt you have fond memories of the place. I won't force you to sell if you don't want to, just think about it we'll talk on the matter again later." The emperor smiled. A small smile. The type of smile that Akihito had seen before, it was one that said he was about to played with. In the same way a cat plays with a mouse. Akihito was surprised that he'd managed to hold a conversation with the man. He stood there unashamedly in all his glory and Akihito's brain was short circuiting, because he was thinking thoughts he shouldn't be thinking at all. Out of nowhere he felt Asami's hand brush his cheek "You look flushed Takaba-san." Asami's hand then moved to Akihito's forehead "Perhaps you have a fever"

Akihito knew that fire can burn, that so to can ice, and for the first time he discovered that flesh can also burn. How could one touch ignite that much feeling? A feeling that crashed upon him like a wave upon the rocks. It just seemed to have come out nowhere, but he knew that it was part of him, a part of him that had never been fully awoken. Desire was nothing new to him, nor were lovers for he had those in the past, but this feeling was something new. It was he hated to admit beyond anything he'd ever felt before. "Perhaps you need to cool down Akihito." Akihito felt Asami's other hand encircle his wrist. "Why don't you join me" Asami smiled this time flashing his teeth. Akihito thought that his knees would buckle. Asami's teeth were even, strong and white. They were the teeth of a relentless predator. Of a creature wolfish, carnivorous and untamed.

Asami took a step back into the water, drawing Akihito with him. "My lord, my lord, Kurosaki-san says that breakfast is ready." Said Byakuya as he came running towards them, in his arms were a fresh set of clothes for the emperor. Asami's hands away dropped away "Thank you Byakuya. You should go and get some breakfast Takaba-san." Asami turned his attention to Byakuya and Akihito walked back to camp. _'Being attracted to him doesn't mean anything! He's, well he's him! Who wouldn't be attracted to him at least physically? He's bored that's all. He away from all those pretty ladies and gentlemen of the court, so he's having some fun at my expense. He just looking for something to pass the time. Well it won't be me! Nothing is going to happen I won't let it. And once he's got that into his head that'll be the end of that. What I feel doesn't matter its nothing I can't control.'_

* * *

The party set out immediately after breakfast and rode towards the coast, by midday they could see the sea on the horizon, this was especially exciting for Byakuya because he had never seen the sea before, and couldn't wait to get a closer look. As they rested and watered the horses Akhito stole a glance at the emperor. The emperor hadn't said a word to him since their encounter earlier that morning. Whatever was going on with him Akihito firmly placed the blame on his majesty. Akihito knew it wasn't him, he knew that he couldn't seduce a rock let alone a human being, he wasn't brave enough to initiate first contact all his past lovers had come on to him. Those hadn't true love affairs they were a way for him exercise his curiosity, they were not built on any overwhelming or deep feeling. Maybe the emperor wasn't fully human, after all the Asami were said to be descended from a dragon and a god. Maybe it was because of the current situation that the emperor hadn't made another advance; not that it would be successful Akihito had decided firmly upon that. Anyway once they got to Black Rock the emperor would no doubt have his hands full with Lady Rangiku. Normally Akihito wouldn't have inflicted her on his worst enemy, but this was a special case. "Takaba-sama."

Akihito looked up "Yes Kurosaki san?" Kurosaki Kyo was a member of Asami's personal guard and wore the same black and dark red colours that Byakuya did. But of course he wore more in the way of body armour. The first time Akihito had met the man he was wearing a mask. By the time they had got onto the open road he removed, and Akihito now understood why he wore a mask. The mask covered his face leaving only his eyes exposed, but you could make out scars that ran from his forehead to underneath the mask. Kurosaki had scars that crisscrossed his face, it looked like he had been slashed repeatedly, and also part of his nose was missing. His mask no doubt protected him from all the stares and whispers he undoubtedly would receive. One other thing that Akihito had discovered about the man was that he told the dirtiest jokes that Akihito had ever heard (and he had heard good number of them), Akihito was informed by the other men that Kurosaki told the filthiest jokes between here and Edrin's Point. "What can you tell us about the Samehada family? The archive at the governor's mansion didn't have much on them."

Everyone turned their attention to Akihito "That's no real surprise, most clans will put as little information as possible in the public domain. I don't really know the family. The Marquis has been a widower for a few years now. He has five children, two sons and three daughters. We will most likely meet his eldest two children his son Sai and his daughter Rangiku."

"Do you like family Takaba-san?" Asked his majesty.

"Your majesty I don't know them well enough to like or dislike them."

Asami smirked "I see please carry on Takaba-san."

"The family is very young they have only been the incumbent rulers of these lands for some three hundred years. They are descended from pirates. I believe the original family died out and the Samehada were given the title as reward for services to the emperor. Black Rock is the family seat but most people know it as Shark's Tooth. You'll know why once we get there, Shark's Tooth occupies an island, when the tide goes out it's possible to ride out to the island." Akihito mused for a minute and then spoke again "The name Shark's Tooth is appropriate. I mean the family's name means 'Shark's skin', they use shark's as a motif in a lot of decoration, and the family emblem is a black shark on a grey background. There is one thing I know for sure just like Alizgarth and the Eyrie parts of Shark's Tooth aren't just built into or on top of the rocks, they are hewn from the rock itself. With Kessel and particularly Rokuhara being so mountainous its common practice."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day riding along the coastal roads. It was a grey day, the sky was nothing but a block of pale grey and an icy north wind was blowing. "We should be within sight of Shark's tooth soon." Called out Akihito. First all they could see was a shape, like the tip of a black spear. As they got closer and more of Shark's Tooth came into view, it became obvious how this fortress set in the sliver sea got its name. The island itself was little more than bare rock and shale beach, however it had a perfect natural harbour. Asami could make out at least one thick wall surrounding the fortress. There were several towers and buildings inside the wall, at the centre was one that stood head and shoulders above the rest. All of the structures were formed of the same dark stone, the tallest tower was cone shaped but the elements and human hands had worn away the rock, thus making the sides more curved. "I can see why they call this place Shark's Tooth." Said Byakuya, some of the others murmured in agreement.

"It can't be the easiest place to get supplies to." Commented Hinamori

"The sea is just as well stocked larder as the land." Replied Captain Touchi Hiro who at present the time was the ranking officer of the emperor's personal guard.

"You also can't forget its strategic significance." Said Asami. On a clear day such as this it was possible to see kingdom of Valaren. Which was ruled by the Arbatov family and the current ruler is King Mikhail the Second. The kingdom of Valaren and the empire do not have the easiest of relationships. At the moment both sides stick to an uneasy peace treaty. Shark's Tooth acts as a line of first defence/early warning in case of invasion. If Valaren's armed forces tried to invade by sea they would first have to deal with Shark's Tooth, the ships stationed there and those nearby. Asami turned to Akihito "Will we have to cross by ship?"

"No sire the tide has already began to go out, by sundown it should gone out completely and we'll be able to cross."

* * *

A little before sundown they rode out to Shark's Tooth. The party was greeted by Marquis Samehada Dan. He was narrow, thin, rather a gaunt looking man; who seemed to be devoid of any colour. His hair, skin, and eyes seemed to be nothing other than a dull grey. And when he smiled you got a good look at his teeth, which had been filed to a point. It was a family tradition of the Samehada clan for boys to have their teeth filed to a point.

Samehada cordially greeted Akihito, normally he would have just ignored Akihito but since he was part of the emperor's retinue he couldn't. Akihito returned the greeting with equally cold civility. Akihito's mother once told him that courtesy was a weapon. That it didn't matter what either side thought of each other, if one side treated the other with courtesy the other side must respond in kind. If they didn't they risked being seen poorly by polite society. The marquis had even deigned to smile at Akihito, who wished he hadn't besides the fact that the man's teeth crept him out, when Samehada smiled what little nose he had disappeared making him look even more like a shark.

As Byakuya was laying his lord's clothes out for dinner Asami asked him "What do think of Samehada?"

"I think he is a calculating man, a man who is looking to improve his family's station. I think he wants to be the next Duke of Kessel."

"And what do you base conclusion on?"

"The marquis has power, but I don't think he gets much in the way of actual respect. The other nobles respect his rank but not him. I don't think he likes Akihito nii-san much, he was polite but you could tell by the look in his eyes. Aki-nii may have the lower rank but he has a much older bloodline. The Samehada clan is a young dynasty and people have haven't forgotten that the Samehada's are the descendants of pirates. Plus they were gifted with the title, it wasn't theirs to begin with. And he did keep trying to press for details as to what we're doing in the area, and he kept offering his help."

Asami nodded and sat down on a stone window seat, that over looked the sea. Since wood was at a premium many of the objects, fixtures and fittings of Shark's Tooth were made of stone. So the majority of wooden items were imported, like the bed in Asami's room. "How could he become duke?" asked Asami. He watched as the wheels turned in Byakuya's head. Asami believed that asking questions and getting the boy to think for himself was the best way for him learn, just like with Gin he wasn't going to spoon feed the boy. "Well my lord he could marry into the Amasawa family, the current duke does have a six year old son. However that would mean that one of his descendants and not him would become duke, and that plan would take some time to come to fruition and I think don't Samehada-sama is that patient. Nevertheless if he could connect his family to the older and more powerful Amasawa it wouldn't hurt. Conquest isn't an option. The only other way I can think him for him to become duke would be for you to give him the title."

* * *

Akihito looked in the mirror and straightened his collar, though he had given up the trappings of nobility, he did still have some clothes that would pass muster in such exalted company. There came a knock at the door "Enter." A servant stepped into the room.

"Dinner is about to be served, please follow me Takaba-sama."

The great hall of Shark's Tooth was in the main tower, the Tooth itself. There was two large roaring fire places. The room was lit by torches and tall iron candelabra. The four great chandlers that hung from vaulted ceiling were made of bone, the stark white colour of them stood out against the dark stone. The windows were high, little more than arrow slits. The walls were hung with tapestries. Some depicting the sea god and his court, others depicted sea battles the proud victories of the Samehada. The long table that stood in the centre of the room was made of the wood of the most famous warship built by the Samehada – The Kraken. And everywhere you looked there was the shark, the symbol of the family in all its lethal grace.

Akihito sipped his wine and looked over the edge of his goblet. He'd been sat across from the emperor. The emperor himself was between the Marquis and his daughter the Lady Rangiku. Also present at dinner was the Marquis' second son, his Major Domo, his Castellan, Vice Admiral Sawashiro who was in command of the imperial naval squadron stationed nearby, Captain Touchi, the Dowager Marchioness Samehada Mai and her companion Konosuke Hinata. The Dowager Marchioness was one of those women that you may not like, but most certainly respect. Akihito was seated between the Vice Admiral and Konosuke san, though the Admiral proved to be a better conversationalist than Konosuke. But considering that companion is a weird position in a household, not a servant but not family either Akihito wasn't surprised she didn't say much. At the moment Akihito was watching as Lady Rangiku flirted shamelessly with the emperor, though he didn't seem to be responding it didn't deter her. Lady Rangiku is considered a beauty. One admirer wrote whole sonnets about everything from the taper of her waist to the perfection of her teeth. She was famed for her pale, flawless complexion, ice blue eyes and a wealth of blue black hair. Akihito knew from past experience that she may look pretty but she had foul temper. However he knew he wasn't being entirely fair to her. Her ideas and views were ingrained into her from childhood, they would considered the norm in the upper echelons of the nobility to which she belonged to. No child can help their upbringing or the ideas instilled into them during that time. However the sight of her flirting, that irritating high pitched voice and her showing off her cleavage in a very low cut gown was revolting.

However Akihito refused to let this display ruin his enjoyment of the meal and he ate wholeheartedly. The marquis' mistral provided during and after dinner entertainment. He sang ballads praising the skill and bravery of the men who had sailed the seas. Lady Rangiku also sang, her was a song that told the tale of a merman and human women who fell in love, then who both came to a tragic end. All the time Akihito caught himself stealing glances at the emperor. He'd seen plenty of men fall for the lady in question. Akihito studied the emperor's face looking for any sign of infatuation. However Asami's face remained inscrutable.

* * *

Before the emperor retired for the night he walked along the battlements, accompanied by Akihito and his guards who followed at a discreet distance. They walked along the stone walls, the full moon hung in the night sky like a giant pearl, and it cast its pale rays on all that lay beneath. They walked in silence, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks broke the silence. The silence unnerved Akihito a little, and when he gets nervous he rambles; however protocol forbids him from speaking first. "You don't like the Samehada do you Akihito?"

"I told your majesty I do not know them well enough to either like or dislike them."

"Akihito in the short time I have known you have spoken with complete frankness, I expect nothing else when I ask you a question. The looks passing between you and the Lady Rangiku would have scorched stone. Did the lady break your heart?"

"Not at all sire. She was a bully and still is by all account. I dislike bullies intensely. She and her brothers tried to intimidate me, however that didn't work"

"No?"

"No any attempt to immediate me just makes my courage rise. I don't like them but that doesn't give me the right to colour your view of them. Your mind is your own, it is your right to make your own decisions and to come to your own conclusions."

They walked once again in silence until the emperor spoke once more "What do you know of the Duchess Amasawa? What manner of women is she?"

"I know her rather well. He father and mine were close friends. She is kind hearted, a peacemaker, she has a strong sense of honour and duty. She would not have gone along with her husband's treachery."

"Not even for the possible advancement of her son to the position of the prince?"

"Not even for that. If there is any person in the world unmoved by ambition it is her." Akihito looked his emperor in the eye trying to determine as to the point of this line of questioning. But he couldn't read Asami's eye, he could see nothing beyond that smile, a smile like that of sleepy python. A smile that equal measure attracted him and frightened him. "That is quite a testimony, I ask Takaba-san because I wish to know what kind of regent she would make."

"Regent?"

"Yes her son is underage is he not?"

"So you will not…"

"No Takaba san I don't intend execute her or her child. Nor do I intend to deprive the boy of his inheritance. He'll forgive me killing his father sooner than he would deprivation of his inheritance. Plus all the best families have had at least one family member executed."

* * *

Asami strode back to his room. He found Takaba Akihito to a most unique and entertaining individual. He knew that all through dinner Akihito had been sneaking glances at him, no doubt he wanted to see if Asami fell for the obvious charms of Lady Rangiku. It was pity that events made a proper pursuit of Takaba difficult. And it would be a pursuit, Akihito may be attracted to him but it was plain to see that Akihito would not easily surrender. Akihito was a new and fascinating diversion. Asami had some many people, but none of them were like Akihito. He possessed a quite determination that had the ability to roar like a lion and make itself heard.

Perhaps when this was all over Asami would command Akihito's presence at court, and it would have to be a command. For Asami knew deep down anything less than a royal command would be unsuccessful. The thought of seeing Akihito matching wits and crossing verbal swords with his courtiers filled Asami with glee. And Akihito would be his territory, after all it is easier to mount a campaign in familiar territory. It then struck him he had the perfect reason to stay in Rokuhara – Alizgarth. Takaba would sell Asami was sure of that. He had a feeling that Akihito was more practical than sentimental, plus the money would aid his endeavours.

Asami decided that he himself would oversee the rebuilding of Alizgarth himself, of course Akihito's help would be needed so they would have to spend time together. Every noble residence had secret elements not listed in the official plans but known to the inhabitants. To fully restore the castle Akihito's help would be needed. Asami imagined the pleasing prospect of what would be; he could have simply commanded Akihito but he felt that there was little pleasure to be had in such a conquest.

Byakuya helped Asami to prepare for bed. "Will that be all my lord?"

"Yes you may go."

"My lord"

"Yes?"

"About your armour, your red armour."

"What about it?"

The boy shook his head and said "It's nothing my lord, goodnight."

Byakuya left. And Asami felt rather proud of the boy, few had worked out secret of his scarlet armour, and even fewer had tried to broach the subject. It was the events after the battle of Kastrate that cemented his reputation as the 'Bloody Bastard'. During the battle one of his allies switched sides, leaving Asami's forces outnumbered nearly three to one. Nevertheless Asami was victorious. The majority of the enemy fled the field. Those that didn't went on to wish they had. Asami had one in ten of the enemy troops killed and their blood collected. He then went on in full view of his captives to smear the blood of his amour. The majority of those soldiers went on to swear loyalty to Asami and joined his cause. The one that didn't were set free and carried the tale of what they had seen back with them. The sight of Asami in his scarlet armour terrified his enemies. It was said that some would rather commit suicide that give themselves up. It was said that he kept a supply of prisoners, and one was killed each day to maintain the amour's colour.

However if like Akihito, Byakuya and a few others you actually stopped and thought about those rumours you would soon realise that they are in part untrue. Even if one person was killed every day and the armour painted it would be impossible for it to retain its scarlet hue. The truth was that the armour had been painted with blood once and with red paint ever since. It suited Asami to let the rumours fly, it's what he wanted all along. Soldiers can be terrible gossips and he knew the tale of what he'd done would spread over the entire empire like wildfire. He wished for the love of his people, but he knew that for an emperor it is better to be feared than loved.

* * *

Akihito thought how lucky they were as the weather apart from it being horribly windy, the weather had been good. The sun was beginning to rise. The silhouette of the main tower of Shark's Tooth stood out in sharp contrast against the early morning sky. A ship took them from Shark's Tooth and they embarked on a beach. Once again they took to the road ridding hard. The whole of the Rokuhara region's northern sector is dominated by the Kierik Mountains. These mountains stretch all the way across the north of Kessel and continue till they reach coast in the west. Beyond these mountains is a large valley and beyond that is another mountain range which marks the border between the Asai Empire and kingdom of Valaren. There are roads that traverse the mountains, and smaller passes such as Komaru.

At around midday the party stopped to rest. They were now within sight of the Kierik mountains. "Takaba-san how much longer will it take to reach Komaru pass?" said Asami speaking to Akihito for the first time since they had left Shark's Tooth.

"We should reach the entrance to the pass in a few hours, where Tora's people will meet us. The pass itself is a narrow coastal road. It's hemmed in for the most part by rocks, but there is one especially dangerous section."

"What makes it so dangerous?"

"Your majesty the rock face disappears on one side, resulting in a rock wall on one side and a sheer drop on the other."

"I understand why you said that a small force could hold back thousands, according to the maps it's a perfect bottleneck. Where does it exit?"

"The pass brings you out on the other side of the Kierik Mountains."

The weather which had been good to them, but now threatened to turn against them as they made their way towards Komaru pass. Thick dark clouds began to roll towards them, blocking out the sun. The closer they got the more forbidding they looked. When they finally reached the entrance to Komaru pass it looked like something out of another world. Visibility was obscured due to dense mist, it was impossible to see more than few feet in front of you. The grey rocks were razor sharp and loomed above them, it looked as if at any minute the two sides would clash together and squash any unfortunate traveller that happened to be caught between them. "What now?" Asked Byakuya

Before anyone could answer him four pinpricks of light became visible in the gloom, steadily they grew brighter and bigger. And four men became visible, they wore dark grey cloaks with the hoods pulled down and their faces covered, the colour perfectly camouflaged them against the rocks. They each carried a quiver of arrows and a bow. But Asami and the other soldiers guessed rightly that they carried other weapons to, these men moved like warriors and they seemed perfectly at home in harsh terrain. They each carried a staff from which hung a lantern, one of them had a falcon perched on his arm. "I'm…"

"Takaba Akihito we know who you are." The man nodded at two of his companions and they moved to the rear of the party. "Two of us shall bring up the rear so that none of you become separated. You don't want to get lost here." Even muffled the voice sound vaugly familier to Akihito.

The man who had the falcon on his arm, removed its hood and let fly free "A message to Tora just to let him know that we've met you. We need time to prepare the camp, after all its not everyday royalty comes a calling." He said laughing a little. The two men in front of them turned and began to walk forwards, Asami was the first to spur his horse onwards this encouraged the others to do the same, particularly Asami's men who were extremely nervous about having to travel in such a place where it would even more difficult to ensure his majesty's safety. And like spirits they disappeared into the mist.

* * *

**Rate, Review please. NO FLAMES.**

**Author notes – Below is extra information that I couldn't fit into the main story and just notes on some of inspirations for various elements of this chapter:**

_**Alizgarth**__** – **_**The ancestral home of the Takaba Clan. It's based on the Château de Miolans AKA The Fortress of Miolans which is in a remote area of Savoy. It was private home and then a prison. One of its most famous prisoners was the Marquis de Sade. **

_**Alizarin**__** – **_**Is a shade of red. I made up Alizarin trees there is no such thing.**

_**Garth**_** – An old word for garden. **

_**Komaru Pass**__** –**_** Is first based on Thermopylea is Greece (If you know the story of King Leonidas or seen the film **_**300 **_**or read the graphic novel you know where I'm talking about). And the second place is the Bosphorus (It's a strait that forms part of boundary between Europe and Asia). According to Greek legend at the Bosphorus is where The Symplegades AKA The Clashing Rocks could be found, large rocks which at random intervals would clash together and crush any ship that got caught between them. **

_**Kierik Mountains –**_** This Mountain range over a half of the northern border of the empire. There are roads that traverse it, but they are long, winding and slow. They are mostly used by traders. The mountain range is full of smaller, quicker but more hazardous routes like Komaru pass. **

_**Kastarte – **_**A key battle of the civil war. This was the battle that made Asami Ryuichi a serious contender for the throne. It's were for the first time he showed his true prowess as a military commander. **

_**Valaren – **_**The northern Kingdom of Valaren is ruled by the Arbatov family. Valaren and the Asai Empire have gone to war many times. These have been mostly territorial wars. With both sides laying claim to the northern regions of the empire. At the moment a peace treaty is in effect. The current King of Valaren is Mikhail the Second. **

_**Edrin's Point –**_** Is the furthest Eastern settlement in the Empire. **

_**The Asami – **_**The Asami clan according to legend is descended from a dragon call Kyujin, who was one of the illegitimate children of the Sea God. So the Asami clan claim ancestry to him to. **

_**The Samehada**_**– They are old family, but have only been recognised as noble clan for around three hundred years. They are descendants of pirates who sold their services to the Emperor in exchange for noble rank, this was during the civil war between Emperor Ryuichi the Seventh and his cousin ( and rightful heiress) Princess Asami Haruna. They don't have some respect that the other families have because dynastically they are babies compared to other families such as the Takaba and the Amasawa. Akihito gets more respect because of his lineage, even if though at the same time the nobles criticise his activities. The Samehada are only respected because of their rank. **

**They are the guardians of a very important area. If the Valarens invaded the western borders of the Asai Empire by sea they would have to pass Shark's Tooth, there is no other way to get to the main land without passing directly by Shark's Tooth or encountering a patrol boat. The Samehada have their own personal fleet stationed on the island and have close links to the Imperial navy who have nearby base. They are master ship builders and sailors, this has given them great wealth. They always try to marry into older more established clans (especially if they are cash strapped) to try to increase their influence and try to gain further acceptance by the other noble clans. **

**They emblem of the Samehada is a black shark on a grey background.**

**The Gods**

**The Sea God – Kalour**

**His form is humanoid but he is sometimes shown with a fish tail. A very tall, muscular man (Think of the Marvel Super hero The Sub Mariner but with very fair hair instead of dark) who is often depicted naked or with a loin cloth. Kalour though is always show with pointed teeth and this is where the Samehada adopted the tradition of filling the teeth of their men. **

**He is the god of the sea and storms. He represents the duality of the sea he can be very jovial and playful. Other times he is aggressive and wrathful. Sailors always carry on them gold and silver trinkets so that if they drown Kalour will be pleased. **

**His consort Nei-Ma was a human women that he fell in love with so he transformed her into the first mermaid, she then went on to become the goddess of lakes, rivers, springs etc. He then went on to use his powers of transformation to turn other sea creatures into merman and women. Kalour then built the underwater city of Lantea for them to live in and it is from here he rules. His chariot is pulled by dolphins and the city of Lantea is protected by two great dragons, who he raised by hand. This has led to him being connected to dragons. **

**Kalour is a warrior the spear being his weapon of choice. He often gets into conflict with the Earth Goddess, because she feels that his sea is eroding away her earth and taking parts of the earth away from her. Earthquakes and Tsunamis are said to be signs that these two deities are fighting. **

**Kalour does have a wandering eye he's fathered a great number of Illegitimate children, a couple of them are non-humanoid for instance Kyujin. When things like river's flood or lakes dry up these are said to be results of the punishment that Nei-Ma is handing out to her husband for cheating on her. Kalour and Nei-Ma have ten children. Their eight sons are the wind gods. Their eldest daughter Kathoth is the goddess of the moon and the controller of the tides, their younger daughter Nyla is the goddess of Night and the stars. **


	4. Extra

**This isn't an update it's an extra chapter. Below is information of every ruler that came before the Scarlet Emperor. I have mentioned some of the others, so I decided to write about them and ended writing about them all.** **I've also written a bit about some of the provinces. **

**I've also gone back and done some rewriting to my previous chapters, mostly for the sake of continuity. So what's in them should now match up with what's written here. But I'm also doing it because I felt I could improve it a little. **

_The rulers of the Asai Empire are absolute monarchs. They could have anyone they wanted executed no questions asked. The current ruler is (with his full title) Asami Ryuichi the Tenth, Emperor of the Asai Empire, Prince of Karn and Duke of Asai. _

_The Asami line has been unbroken since its founding, and most of the emperors have been succeed by their sons. A woman can inherit the throne if her father or brother has no sons. The age of maturity is fifteen in the Asai Empire. _

_Everyone in the empire speaks the same language, Karn is the exception because they still use both the common language and their own. The ancient languages are just now learned by some, mostly those involved in historical research. _

_Asami Ryuichi the First – _King of the newly united kingdom of Asai. And the first to use the name Asami.

_Asami Ryucihi the Second – _AKA. The Father of the Empire. AKA Ryuichi the Great. History has painted him as the man who united the individual Kingdoms under his banner. However history is written by the winners or those that wish to flatter them, he didn't conquer the other eleven nations in his lifetime, but he was the man who sparked within the Asami the desire to bring the other eleven kingdoms under their rule. The twelve kingdoms went onto (though borders have somewhat changed) become the twelve provinces of the empire.

He's gained something of a cult following (Like that of Edward the confessor or Henry the Fifth), he's become something of a standard for those who came after him. Evoking his name or sprit resonates strongly with people. By the time of his death he had conquered four other kingdoms, more than any of his successors.

_Asami Ryuichi the Third – _Continued his father's work and added two other kingdoms to the Asai Empire, one by marriage and the other by conquest. He was married twice and had a son by each wife. He died of a hunting accident (though to this day it's still debated if it was an accident). His death brought with it the start of the first civil war, there were two claimants for the throne. The first was his son by his first wife the twenty year old Prince Ryuichi. The second was his fourteen year old son by his second wife Prince Ryuutarou, his claim was being fought by his mother the Dowager Empress Asami Mei. The civil war raged on for five years. Until Prince Ryuutarou died of food poisoning, his mother died from a heart attack upon hearing the news.

_Asami Ryuichi the Fourth - _During his reign he added two more kingdoms to the Asai. One of them was the Kingdom of Agaron, for five hundred years this kingdom was ruled by the Takaba family. The main branch of the royal family perished during the invasion, however the King's youngest brother and some members of the branch family escaped and fled west.

_Asami Ryuichi the Fifth – _He did not possess the martial prowess of his forefathers. But he was a great patron of the arts. A tradition carried on by those who come after him (art in all forms is powerful propaganda tool).

He was a real Lothario even by the standards of the Asami, and what he got up to was shocking. He had open air orgies with both male and female prostitutes, it was even rumoured that he had an incestuous affair with his youngest sister, but she committed suicide so no one knows the truth. He had more official mistresses (fifteen over the course of his reign) than any other king, and fathered at best guess around thirty illegitimate children. He had a private harem known as 'The Deer Park'

Ryuichi didn't enjoy the business of government so he left it all to his prime minster Taniyama Kazuya, this would go on to prove be a costly mistake. Taniyama built up his power and let friends and allies of his do the same. Ryuichi did nothing to stop him, as long as things got done he wasn't bothered. Taniyama grew so over inflated by his sense of power he came to believe that he would make a better emperor that Ryuichi. He planned a coup, the goal was to kill the emperor, secure his younger sister princess Ryuko and marry her. The coup was discovered but not before the emperor had been murder in his bath.

The execution of Taniyama was the first time that 'Death by the four winds' is recorded.

_Asami Ryuko the First - _ AKA. 'The She Wolf of Asai'. The younger sister of Ryuichi the Fifth and the first women to rule in her own right. She inherited an empire that was in crisis. Her brother had been a reckless spender, the empire was financial trouble, nobles and officials had been allowed to line their pockets at the expense of the people, there was civil unrest and two of the provinces of the empire had openly rebelled.

She had the nobles and officials who had colluded with her brother and the former PM executed or exiled. And began reclaiming the money they owed to the treasury. She also brought the rebellious provinces back to heel, and put in place strategies to aid economic recovery. She was and is the only Empress who has ever lead her won troops into battle.

Her accession to the throne came at a critical time, the empire could have collapsed but she made sure that didn't happen. Ryuko portrayed herself as the righter of wrongs, a healer of divisions, and a loving mother to her people. Like Ryuichi the Second she does to have a cult following (Think of her in same vain as Elizabeth the First or Catherine the Great.). And now that is what most people see is image she chose to project ,and not so much the actual women.

The island nation of Karn became a vassal state of the empire during her reign. Karn is a large island south of the empire and not that long a journey from the province of Ouran. Karn had managed to resist to the invasion fleets of the empire, with its own formidable navy. Ryuko had her ships completely encircle the island, the plan was to besiege the island. When the prince of Karn died three years into the siege a deal was struck. Karn is a principality so Ryuko took the title 'Princess of Karn'. It's been a royal title ever since and every ruler of the empire has had the title Prince or Princess of Karn.

During her reign one further province was added to Asai Empire. The Duchy of Cartharnon was a buffer zone between the growing empire and the kingdom of Valaren. The old Duke died, and according to the terms of his will his lands would gone to the King of Valaren. Not liking the idea of Valaren gaining a foothold on the borders of the empire Ryuko simply annexed Cartharnon. And so the enmity between the two nations was born. It was the Valarens who named her 'The She Wolf of the Asai' (She Wolf is a term that was once used as an insult, mean unnatural women, a women who seeks power like a man.)

_Asami Ryutarou the First – _Found it hard to live up his mother's reputation. He spent most of his reign at war with Valaren.

_Asami Ryutarou the Second – _Died of blood poisoning. And was succeed by his twelve year old brother Ryuichi.

_Asami Ryuichi the Sixth - _A serious and scholarly boy, who developed a reputation for always keeping his counsel. It was very difficult to know what his thinking. Perhaps this was because he was a child emperor, and he knew that people would try to exploit him. When he was fifteen he reached his majority and began to rule in his own right.

It was he who developed the first organised spy and information network across the empire. This secret organisation was under the control of his chief intelligence officer (Whose name is not recorded), this individual answered only to the emperor and the PM. The system that he developed is still in operation to this day.

Ryuichi's great passion in life was building, and he encouraged the building of castles and forts as way of making a mark on the people and the landscape. His greatest project was the rebuilding of Dragon's Keep. Dragon's Keep is the name used both by the capital city and the primary residence of the Emperor. It sits on a volcanic crag overlooking the city, it's surrounded by four thick walls (Based on Edinburgh Castle.). He died before it was completed. Ryuichi also encouraged his people to move around the empire more and inter marriage between people of different provinces.

He also conquered the two last remaining kingdoms, one of them being Kessel. He died not long after the conquest of Kessel.

_Asami Ryutarou the Third - _Was the younger son of Ryuichi the Sixth (The elder son died in childhood). Known as the Lawmaker he spent his reign not only solidifying the empire but creating a standard set of laws. These laws came to be known as the Emperor's Law. He also built the first universities. And fully formalised the training and examination of civil servants. Encouraged literacy and opened the first public libraries.

_Asami Ryuutarou the Forth –_ Was Emperor for only nine days. He was thrown from his horse and died from his injuries.

_Asami Ryutarou the Fifth – _Led an abortive campaign to invade Valaren.

_Asami Ryutarou the Sixth – _Had two daughters and abdicated to become a priest.

_Asami Ryuko the Second - _Was the eldest daughter of Ryuutarou the Sixth and succeed him after he abdicated. She was a peacemaker, who preferred diplomacy to warfare. She had a son called Ryuichi and daughter called Haruna.

The peace was broken when Valaren raiders began attacking the northern settlements. Ryuko used diplomacy and not force to resolve the situation, both sides in the end agreed to a peace treaty. And both sides made concessions, these concessions however were not popular in the empire, because the people wanted to spill the blood of the ancient enemy in revenge not parley with them. One part of the treaty was deeply unpopular, and that was the marriage of Princess Haruna to the Valaren heir Prince Nikolai Abartov. Three months after the wedding Prince Ryuichi's ship was caught in a storm and the ship was lost with all hands. Ryuko named her daughter's children her heirs.

_Asami Ryuichi the Seventh - _Was the nephew of Ryuko the Second. With his cousin dead and Princess Haruna in Valaren he began to push himself forward as the natural choice to be his aunt's successor, he even set up his own rival court. His hopes seemed dashed when his aunt named her unborn grandchildren as her heirs.

Just over two years later Haruna had returned to the Asai Empire. His husband was dead, they had no children, and so she returned home taking her place as heir apparent. Ryuichi and Haruna did not on, it was almost impossible for them to be in same room as each other. When Ryuichi proposed marriage Haruna laughed in his face, she went on to marry his rival the Duke of Cartharnon and have a son by him.

With Ryuko's death both proclaimed themselves ruler, and so began ten years of civil war. At the start Haruna had more support than him and won a several key victories. What turned the tables was a horrendous defeat for her forces outside the town of Freylin, her husband the Duke of Cartharnon was killed on the battle field. Haruna and her son were forced to take refuge in Freylin Castle. They were besieged by Ryuichi's troops for four months before they escaped. Both mother and son slipped out of the castle via a secret side passage, wearing white cloaks to camouflage themselves against the snow and walked to freedom.

Haruna's forces then suffered defeat after defeat. Many of her allies' switched sides, the end came when she and the last of her forces were besieged in the city of Adrica. Ryuichi with help from the pirate fleet of the Samehada took the city. And once again Haruna and her son fled, this time taking refuge in a temple of Kalour.

As long as Haruna and her son lived Ryuichi's reign would never be safe, they always be a rallying point for his opponents. But he couldn't kill them. The laws of Sanctuary kept them safe as long as they didn't leave the temple grounds. A year later Haruna was found murdered on the steps of the temple. This murder on holy ground sent shock waves throughout the empire. Ryuichi did everything he could to distance himself from the event. He tracked down the murderers and they were harshly punished, but the mud stuck.

He never married and named Haruna's son his heir.

_Asami Ryukotsusei the First – _He was the only child of Princess Asami Haruna. He created the imperial navy and the first standing imperial army. He also set a limit on how large the private armies of the nobility could be. And created the first law that dictated who could and who could not inherit the throne.

_Asami Ryuichi the Eighth –_ AKA Ryuichi the Mad. He suffered repeated periods of insanity. During such times he would forget who he was, he would destroy his personal possessions and he would forget the people he knew. At one point he believed that he was made of glass. So his clothes had to be reinforced with metal poles. He also at one point believed a cushion was his infant son.

No one knows what caused his madness. One theory is that it was the result of a blow to head he suffered when he young, which caused him to remain unconscious for several hours, after that people started to notice personality changes. However some people have questioned this, and put forward the idea that he was simply disturbed from the beginning. There were several incidents in his youth which revealed a disturbed nature. For instance his mother one day entered his room when he was eleven years old to find him torturing a rat. When she asked him why he was doing this he said that the rat had committed a crime and was being punished for it.

He was cruel and he was a sadist things that he is documented to have done include strangling his wife's dog, kicking a concubine to death and the designing of a special kind of cell to hold prisoners in. Each cell could hold one person, they were very small and narrow, the rear wall was curved and the ceiling low. It made it impossible for an individual to sit or stand properly.

He had two sons and two daughters, but one daughter died in infancy. His only living daughter Misaki went on to marry the Duke of Kessel and they had a son called Amasawa Seiya.

Ryuichi's favourite method of torture/execution was impaling. He often participated in this bloody act himself. He eventually died after what was thought to be a cold turned out to be pneumonia.

_Asami Ryuichi the Ninth – _Got drunk and fell off the battlements of Dragon's Keep, the day after his coronation. Succeeded by his younger brother Ryuutarou.

_Asami Ryuutarou the Seventh – _ AKA. The Winter Emperor. In his youth he was wastrel and a layabout, many despaired of the day that he would become emperor. But when he became emperor his personality completely changed, he put aside old friends and associates, and became serious and dedicated ruler. People couldn't decide if the reality of his situation had forced him to change, or if this was true personality all along.

He encouraged the upper nobility to look further afield for marriage partners, he suggested they look among foreign nobles and royalty, the nobles of Karn and to the lower ranks of the Asai nobility. He believed that his father's madness was because his parents were just too closely related (they were third and fourth cousins). The royal family and the families of the upper nobility (Dukes, Marquises, Earls and Viscounts.) are all related by blood and marriage.

It's somewhat ironic a man that who worked to introduce new blood into the noble clans of the empire, and who believed that no good came marrying cousin to cousin, would later suggest that his daughter should marry her half-brother. Ryuutarou led by example his first wife was one of the daughters of the king of Valaren, Princess Ekaterina Arbatov. The hope was that this marriage would help to foster good relations between the two nations. It would also unit the two dynasties. And both Ekaterina and Ryuutarou were determined to make this alliance work, even though it was a political marriage they came to love one another very much. But just two years later a pandemic swept the continent and Empress Ekaterina died.

Ryuutarou was a much more calculating and colder man after the Empress' death. They began to call him The Winter Emperor. He married again three years later. He wanted an heir, he didn't want to leave the crown to his nephew. For his new bride he selected Lady Higarashi Sakura. She was the daughter of the Duke of Agaron. The Dukes of Agaron are some of the wealthiest nobles in the land. And the marriage from a political point of view was successful, but less so personally and dynastically.

Ryuutarou and Ekaterina had been, friends, partners and lovers, Ryuutarou and Sakura were uneasy allies. It didn't help the situation that she was always working to promote the interests and advancement of her own family, often above greater good. Also to make matters worse Ryuutarou and Sakura were having no success in producing an heir.

Two years after they married Ryuutarou took two concubines (they were the daughters of two lower ranked nobles), in the hope of producing an heir. Children produced between a man and a concubine are according to law legitimate, so if these women had children one of them could inherit the throne. A year later both women were dead, the cause of death was unclear. Some say that the Empress had them murdered. Others say it was the emperor's sister Misaki Duchess of Kessel. Who was said to look forward to the day she would be referred to as 'Our Lady the Emperor's Mother' and to have suggested to her husband that their son upon ascension to the throne should change his name to Ryuichi. For four years the royal couple tried to have children to no avail, gossip began to circulate, about if the problem was with one or both them. It was in that year the emperor met a young women called Watanabe Rin.

Watanabe Rin came from the province of Asai, she was the daughter of a Gentlemen and cousin to a minor Lord. She came to Dragon's Keep as she had acquired a position as a Librarian in the Imperial Library and archive. Which happened to be within the palace grounds. So this is perhaps how Ryuutarou first noticed her, but how or if they actually met nobody knows. Watanabe was a bookish young women, she was not considered to be at all beautiful. She had strong angular features and bright red hair. But she was recognised to be formidably intelligent and history was her particular passion.

Ryuutarou took Rin as his official mistress. Rin didn't want to be anyone ones mistress but she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Her family were pressuring her and in the end they just handed her over to the emperor (she never forgave them and went onto cut all ties with her family). She had no say in the matter. Rin was disparaged by almost every quarter of the imperial court. Many whispered that she must have other talents because beauty was not her first virtue. The courtiers took to calling her 'The Red Bitch'. The truth is that most of the man and women that gossiped about her were jealous. The position of official mistress provided a great deal of intermit access to the monarch, it also provided the possibility of great power for a person, family or faction. The position itself had always until Watanabe came along been held by a member of the nobility. And Watanabe was a commoner.

But Rin did something that his wife and concubines didn't do, she gave Ryuutarou a son. She was a women who studied history and now her place in it was cemented. The night the boy was born was particularly auspicious, it was the same night and time that Ryuichi the Great was born and there was a meteor shower that night. Ryuutarou recognised his son, and perhaps it was these omens that led him to name the boy Asami Ryuichi. The birth of Ryuichi was considered to be proof that the emperor wasn't the one with the problem.

Four years later, after much trouble and heartache the empress gave birth to a daughter – Princess Asami Ryuko. Ryuutarou and Sakura did try to have more children but never did. Ryuutarou was desperate to ensure the succession. He did not believe that his daughter would be capable of managing the various factions all out to grab power, he did not believe that she was capable of ruling the empire. He believed that she didn't have the ruthless streak needed to run an empire. He could have named his nephew or one of his cousins as his heir but he didn't want to. Ryuutarou wanted the crown to remain within his line, and he was determined to avoid civil war. He put forward the suggestion that Ryuko and Ryuichi should marry when they came of age, but that was soundly rejected by all. So he took a step that no emperor had done, he had previously made Ryuichi the Prince of Karn, now he legitimized him.

Both Ryuutarou and his daughter died within weeks of one another. According to the terms of Ryuutarou's will Ryuichi would succeed Ryuko providing that she had no children. But there were enough people with a claim to the crown, and they were not about to let the bastard son of a common whore inherit the throne. Ryuutarou's will was ignored and the outcome was six years of civil war.

_Asami Ryuichi the Tenth –_ AKA. The Bloody Bastard. AKA. The Scarlet Emperor. After his birth Ryuutarou freed Rin from her position as his mistress, he made her Lady Watanabe Rin and gave her an estate in Asai, which retired to with her son. Ryuutarou took a great interest in Ryuichi's upbringing and education, most of which Rin did herself. She very quickly discovered that her son had inherited her fierce intelligence and thirst for knowledge.

When he was six the emperor ordered that Ryuichi should have his own household. So he was sent to live in the in his own estate in the province of Ouran. He also gained his own emblem a red wyvern on a black ground (a wyvern looks like a dragon but it has two legs, and has wings were it forearms would be), when he became emperor his old emblem became the emblem of his personal guard and staff.

His soon endeared himself to his household, because he never lorded over anyone or abused his connection to the emperor to get what he wanted. It was also at this time he met two of his most faithful retainers - Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. They were the sons of two of Asami's tutors. Kirishima's father was a gentlemen and Suoh's father a knight, they were examples of the people that he would go onto befriend and court. Ryuichi and his mother were and are still close. They wrote to each very often, because they only saw each four or five times a year. And even less when at aged eleven Ryuichi was summoned to attend court.

When he left he knew he had to bring allies with him, so he brought members of his household with him including Suoh and Kirishima. At court he made enemies and allies alike. His biggest enemies were the Empress, her family and the Duke of Kessel. His chief ally among the upper nobles was the Duke of Ouran. He known the man since he was little, as he was a regular visitor at his home in Ouran. At first the Duke had a motive for befriending Ryuichi, he hoped to marry the boy to his youngest daughter. As royal blood does a family no harm even if it comes from the wrong side of the blanket. But over time he came to see Ryuichi's potential and what he could become. So the Duke vowed if that opportunity ever came he would help the boy. Some of the nobles of Asai also gravitated towards him.

Ryuicihi also garnered support in another quarter and that was from the distant Asami cousins (e.g. fourth, fifth, sixth cousins). Many of them came from the lower nobility, were in the armed forces and had minor positions at court. He became a rallying point them, especially among the boys and girls his own age who were pages, squires and low level clerks. He had no relationship with his half-sister, they were totally indifferent to each other.

When he was fifteen his father made him the Prince of Karn. It's a royal title it had been borne the reigning monarch for centuries. By giving it to his bastard this was seen as an indication of some of what was to come. Ryuchi made a great success of being Prince of Karn. He worked hard to not been seen as the foreigner but as one of them. And it worked, by the time he was seventeen the cause of nationalism died away. Though some who held onto that cause did believe that they should separate from the Asai Empire but Ryuichi should still remain prince.

It was during this time that the seventeen year old Ryuichi secretly married sixteen year old Mori Toshiko. Toshiko was the daughter of Mori Ryo, he was and still is the Admiral of the Fleet to Karn. The marriage had to be kept secret because certain factions of the empire would not be pleased to hear that Ryuichi had married. They would not hesitate to assassinate him and Toshiko, they could not risk him having children and producing a branch of the Asami that could rival Princess Ryuko and her future descendants for the throne. It may have been a love match or it may have been a way for Asami to cement the loyalty of one of the most powerful men and families in Karn. When asked about it Asami simply says that he was in love as much as one can be when you're seventeen. Though perhaps another explanation is that he didn't want any child of his born with the title of bastard. The marriage produced to two children – twins a boy and a girl. Who were named Ryuichi and Shizuka - Ryuzetsu (since Ryuichi is five minutes older than his sister he is next in line for the throne. If something happens to him his sister becomes heir and will use her middle name Ryuzetsu). Toshiko did not survive the twins' birth. It was only after he became emperor that he revealed his marriage and the existence of his children

When Ryuichi was eighteen his father legitimized him and wrote his will, and Ryuichi saw the writing on the wall. One of the first things he did was smuggle his mother out of Asai and to the safety of his estate in Ouran, so that no one could use her against him and later he had transported to Karn. Ryuko died a few days short of her fifteenth birthday and her father followed not long after. Rumours began to fly that Ryuichi had murdered his half-sister.

There two things that dictate who the succession should pass to, the first is the will of deceased monarch and the other is a law passed by Ryukotsusei the First. The law states that to inherit the throne you must be directly related to a member of the main branch of the imperial family. And that ancestor must be traceable within three generations. Ryuichi sailed from Karn to Ouran and at first wanted to go Dragon's Keep, but then decided against it because he had strong suspicion that if he went in he wouldn't come out alive. So he published his father's and had it distributed across the empire. At the same time he proclaimed himself emperor from Ouran. And so he allies flocked to his banner the province of Ouran came out for him, so did half of the nobles of Asai, the people of Karn and some factions of the armed forces. And from across the empire came those distant cousins who he had befriended years ago. They were now Knights, Lords, Barons, military officers and government officials. They bought men and supplies, those who had been in government brought their knowledge of logistics and administration.

Many of went against their families to follow the man who they knew to be the true emperor. (These men and women went onto form the basis of his government once he become emperor.)But even with all this Ryuichi's forces were small compared to some of his opponents. The main two were the Duke of Kessel and his son (Ryuutarou's sister's son) and the dowager Empress Sakura and her father (though her claim to throne didn't have a leg to stand on).

Ryuichi knew that numbers don't win battles but they do help, so if he was to win his tactics and strategies wouldn't not only have be superior but totally original. Asami Ryuichi began to gain a reputation for unpredictability and turning convention on its head. For example after a battle it was common practice to let important people live (nobility and officers) and ransom them back to their families. The common soldiers were usually killed or used a slave labour by the victor. What Ryuichi did was to imprison all officers and nobles that were captured at the end of a battle. He gave the ordinary soldiers a choice they could join him or leave and be free to go where they wished. He told them that his quarrel was not with them. That he knew that they didn't a war or even to fight. He said it was unjust to make them fight for something they didn't believe in. That he is their emperor and he has no desire to spill anymore of his people's blood. That this war was not of his making but of those who thought more of power than people. He told them to go home or to fight with him, to proclaim to those who abused their position and power that the people of the empire wanted to live united and in peace. He was their emperor, it was his duty to care for them, to ensure they lived in peace and safety. He would fight for their right to live in peace, he would lay down his life, his honour and his blood to return to them that right.

Needless to say a lot of enemy soldiers went over to his side. But he knew that he wouldn't win this war with just words, on the battlefield his was ferocious. And it was the aftermath of the battle of Kastrate that showed just how brutal he could be. It took six years of warfare, the execution of the Duke of Kessel and the suicide of the dowager empress for Ryuichi to achieve final victory. And so began the reign of Asami Ryuichi the Tenth – The Scarlet Emperor.

_Information on the provinces and vassal states mentioned above:_

_Asai_ – The home of the Asami and in the south east of the empire. A heavily forested area even to this day. It's the third largest Province. It's the source of the best timber in the nation. The home of many rare medicinal plants and the weather is temperate. It also has the best and most prestigious medical school in the Empire. The second longest river (The Dracnon) in the land runs through it. The province also houses the imperial capital. Some of the very first roads in the whole nation were built here, giving people clear and accessible routes through the dense forests. One of the most famous locations in all the empire is here, and that is the cave in which the dragon Kyujin (ancestor of the Asami) lived in when he first arrived in the land. All Asami at some point in their lives make a pilgrimage to it. Provincial colours are green and black. The reigning monarch is the Duke or Duchess of the province. The symbol of the Asami is gold dragon on a black background.

_Cartharnon_ \- A rocky mountainous place, it's the largest of the provinces. Its landscape is similar to Kessel. It sits in the north east corner of the empire and has a large eastern coast line. It's a province that makes most of money in mining and metal work. Metals and jewels are exported along with weapons metal objects such as weapons, tools etc. It's accepted that the very best smiths are found in Cartharnon. The northern border of Cartharnon is extremely militarised because it is right next to the border of Valaren. The Kierik Mountain range doesn't stretch across it, so it has less natural protection. Provincial colours are grey and blue. The Tokura family are the incumbent dukes. The symbol of the Tokura family is a brown bear on a blue background.

_Kessel - _A small province in the North West and the smallest of the twelve. It hasn't always been as poor as it is now, bad governance and greedy nobles have ruined its finances. Most of the population are farmers both of crops and livestock. Like most of the other coastal provinces it has strong maritime tradition. And the port towns are prosperous, and that prosperity is flittering slowly to the rest of the province. It's pretty isolated as it has mountains to north and east, these are great natural defences, but have made it difficult to export out of the province. But Kessel has begun to export more than it did before, this is because the ports have been upgraded as part of the Emperor's reforms. The chief exports of Kessel are stone and wool. And the stone masons of Kessel are considered to be some of the best in the empire.

Kessel was where the Takabas fled to after the fall of Agaron. It was a loose of collection of tribes (and this is how most of the kingdoms used to be) it was the last kingdom created. The Takabas helped to bring the tribes together and acted as advisors to Kings of Kessel for many generations. However overtime their role dwindled, but this didn't bother them at all, they were just happy to be alive and flourishing.

The colours of Kessel are red and blue. The duchy is ruled by the Amasawa family, and their symbol is a red eagle on a white background.

_Ouran –_ The most southern of the twelve provinces, and it has the warmest climate. Flat grass plains dominate the country, to the north the flat country does become hillier and in the south you'll find chalk cliffs that overlook the sea. Ouran is a land known for its Artists and many famous singers, painters, musicians etc. have hailed from here. It has the most famous school of the Arts in its provincial capital, it's something of a party town. If you want a good time there are numerous places to go, from the art galleries, to bars, to the brothels in the Rookery. But don't be fooled the people of Ouran may like a good time, but they are no pushovers. The province is famous for both its horses and its cavalry units. The cavalry units are from Ouran are widely accepted as the very best. People from all across the empire and beyond have bought horses from the breeders and trainers of Ouran.

The provincial colours are yellow and white. The duchy is ruled by the Honda family. The Honda family is the least related to the imperial family. The symbol of the Honda family is a white horse on a green background.

_Agaron_ – The most central province and the largest. It's called the 'Breadbasket of the Empire' because it's home to the most fertile agricultural land in the empire. The two longest rivers in the empire run right through the entire province. They export a lot of produce. Agaron has often been perceived as throwing its weight to get what it wants, as some of the less agriculturally successful provinces have little choice but to import from it.

This province was once the kingdom of Agaron. And for some five hundred years it was ruled by the Takaba family. The provincial capital is built on top of the ruins of the royal palace. And throughout the country ruins and ancient statues can be found that date back to the reign of the Takabas. The last king of Agaron was Akihito the Fourth. Most of the family was killed, but those that remained fled as far west as they could get, in hope of escaping the Asami.

The colours of this province are yellow and green. The duchy is ruled by the Higarashi family. The family emblem is a red lion on yellow background.

_Karn - _Is a vassal state of the empire. It has a warm almost tropical climate. The waters around the island are filled with coral reefs and shifting sand banks. This was part of the reason the empire's invasion fleets failed to take the island, these natural features make this a treacherous place to navigate unless you really know the waters. The nation is the premium textiles producer in the empire, its silk is especially fine. Karn is a nation fiercely proud of his maritime history and traditions. The children of Karn learn to swim before they can walk. The country is also famous for its pearl divers, these men and women are internationally famous for their skills.

The Emperors and Empresses of the Asai may have the title Prince or Princess Karn, but not one of them has ever lived in it or set foot in it since the time of Ryuko the First. By the time Ryuutarou the Seventh came to throne the nationalist movement in Karn was beginning to gain momentum. When Ryuutarou passed the principality to his son Ryuichi many in Karn thought that it would make very little difference to their lives. But Ryuichi did something that they didn't expect, he came to live in Karn. He studied their culture, learnt their customs and learned their native language (he retained his original accent but that endeared him to them because they could tell that he went to pains to try and drop it, and copy theirs). Many of the reforms that he would later go on to implement as Emperor he first tested in Karn.

Karn does not have an aristocracy per sea like the rest of the empire. What they do have are twelve noble families who are accorded by the law of the empire the same rights and privileges as the upper nobility of the Asai empire. The day to day ruling of the Island is done by a Parliament, consisting of publicly elected individuals, as well as representatives from the twelve noble families.

Karn has better social mobility then the rest of the empire, it's also a more equal society because there is less distinction placed on birth and rank. In the empire men and women are considered equals, but there are some areas were women haven't reached the same heights as men e.g. the military and government. Where as in Karn men and women have completely equal opportunities in all fields.

The people of Karn adore the emperor and are unflinchingly loyal to him. They were some of the very first to declare for him when the civil war broke out. Their superior navy which was and still is headed by his father in law (and it was superior to the imperial one which was larger, had not seen much action in recent generations) was a great asset to him. For the first anniversary of Ryuichi becoming emperor, the people of Karn built a monument to him. They built a colossuses that stands on the hill over the capital city looking out over the sea. (Think of the colossuses of Rhodes) The fact the Emperor married a native of Karn bolstered his popularity, and so does the fact that he still spends time on the island.

The symbol of Karn is a blue sea serpent on a white background.


	5. A Tiger's Liar,a Leopard's Den

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT, NO ONE IS MAKING YOU! IN DOING THAT YOU WASTED MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET BACK, WHICH YOU COULD HAVE SPENT READING SOMETHING YOU DO LIKE. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER FICTIONS TO READ.**_

**Hi everyone here is the latest chapter of The Scarlet Emperor. I'm grateful for all your reviews and responses to this fiction. **

**I'm glad you liked the Extra chapter. Honestly though when I was writing it there were times I thought why did I decided to do this? My ideas pool kept drying up. A lot of the monarchs of the last chapters are based on real monarchs and actual historical events. It's mostly English history because that it what I know best, but there is also some French, Russian, Romanian and Ancient (Roman) history. **

**Influences and inspiration for this chapter came from:**

**Alistair MacLean's 1967 novel Where Eagles Dare – they made the film a year later.**

**The 90s CBS TV series American Gothic. **

**The anime series Legend of the Galactic Heroes.**

**Richard Fleischer's 1958 film The Vikings**

**William Shakespeare's Titus Adronicus **

**Frank Herbert's novel Dune. **

**Shark's Tooth is based on the island of Gorgossium and the palace of Christopher Carrion – The Lord of Midnight. He is a character from Clive Barker's Abarat series of books. **

**The rating of this story has gone up because there is a lemon in this chapter. Initially I wasn't going to have any at all but it kind of slipped in. **

**The names for my characters come from all the place, I don't mean to transplant characters from one universe to the other. I just pick a name of a character or a voice actor from a manga/anime that I like and create new names from those. Some of you have spotted that I've used names from Bleach and Naruto. **

**I've given Asami children, I didn't want him to die the last of his line. I know I said he didn't have any but I have gone back fitted them in and reworked past chapters to give consistency. Read the Extra chapter and that gives the whole story. I don't think they'll make appearance, but just be mentioned. I've also added some details to my extra chapter and tried to tidy it and the others up some more. **

**I don't own the Finder series. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Tiger's lair and A Leopard's den.**

The group made their way through the mist, their path carved out by the two guides in front who set a slow but steady pace. They were so sure of their path it was as if they didn't need the light to find their way. The light from the lamps only penetrated a little way into the gloom. The thick mist created a sense of claustrophobia, of being cut off from the outside world. The wind whipped around them, and the rain came down in a fine drizzle.

Nevertheless this inclement weather did clear. The speed at which it did so was reminder of how in such places the weather is fast moving and unpredictable. The rays of the Sun cut through the mist, though they were still assailed by a brisk north wind. The improved visibility meant that the lamps could be put out, and their speed increased. They travelled on for about another hour, when one of the guides stopped. He turned to face the party, cupped his hands to his mouth and said "Gentlemen we are now entering the most treacherous section of Komaru pass. On the left there is a rock wall. On the right is a sheer drop into the ocean. Because this section so narrow we'll travel in single file. Oh and don't look down."

The two guides went first, then Captain Touchi, a guard, then Akihito followed by another guard, Asami who was followed by the rest of them. As Akihito made his way along the narrow cliff path he looked out to sea. The sun would be setting in a few hours, there were some ships on the water, and he got a good bird's eye view of Shark's Tooth. The great black spike of its main tower pierced the sky and stood tall for all to see. Akihito then looked down. It was a sheer drop, if you fell there was nothing that could save you. All that awaited you was death on the rocks below.

* * *

After this section had been crossed the group travelled along in silence. So every hoof fall, every bird cry, every little sound was amplified tenfold. The riders were riding two abreast. Akihito was riding next to the Emperor, and all this silence was taking its toll on Akihito. He wanted to talk, for when he gets nervous he starts babbling. However he was riding next to the Emperor. And protocol forbids him from speaking to Asami unless he is spoken to first. So Akihito had no choice but to tough it out. Not that he actually wanted hear the arrogant man's voice but it's better than nothing. Asami on the other hand was enjoying the silence, as it was something he rarely got to enjoy.

Suddenly the two guides in front came to an abrupt stop, they seem to have reacted to a bird call and one of the guides at the rear came running towards the front. "There are heavy snow clouds coming up fast from the south."

"There's no chance that they'll miss us is there?"

"None."

As one of the guides turned to face the riders behind him, another handed him a telescope and he looked to the south. Handing it back to his compatriot he said "All right everyone we are soon to be hit by a great grandfather of a snow storm. We can't out run it but we can weather it. And before anyone asks no we can't carry on. I'm not risking my men. None of you are trained to deal with these mountains."

"Is there anywhere we can take shelter?" Asked Asami

"No your majesty, we'll have to stay out in the there is a cache of supplies nearby which will help. If we reach it in time."

The snow was coming down fast by the time they reached a small cave. As two of the guides bounded up to it and began removing rolled up bales of cloth, another came forward to speak to Asami and the others. "The horses can shelter in the cave. I assume that you all have bed rolls. Ok good we don't have time to pitch these tents, so this is what we'll do, the tent canvas will be laid on the ground with your bed roll in it, you'll get into your bed roll and the rest of the tent will be pulled over you, you'll be totally covered up by it. The snow will then cover you and provide some insulation. And by the way we don't have enough tents for everyone so find yourself a bunk mate. Let's get the horses settled down for the night."

As the last horse was stabled in the cave Akihito was walking towards Byakuya when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Akihito didn't have to look up to know whose hand was resting on his shoulder _'Oh shit'_

"Captain." Said Asami "I'll be sharing with Takaba -san tonight, inform our guides that were ready."

"Wouldn't you prefer to share with one of your own men your majesty? Byakuya and I would be more than happy to share with one another."

Asami looked over Akihito's head "He seems to be quite happy to share with Gin. And after all shouldn't a monarch get to know all his subjects?"

The way that Asami had of getting in the last word was infuriating to Takaba, especially because Akihito likes to have the last word and is very used to doing so. "I can't imagine what about me your majesty would wish to know? I'm not that special"

"Takaba – san false modesty does not become you."

"Who says it's false. I may have done good or notable things, but I don't see any reason to shout out on the rooftops of Harakeen what they are. I'm not conceited or important enough to need to do so."

"So would you consider me conceited? After all don't I have my achievements proclaimed across the empire?"

"That's different matters of national interest are important for everyone to know. Plus as a leader are not great deeds one of the ways that you use to get people to follow you? If you didn't talk about them how would people know what they were?

Now this discussion could have gone on for ages, despite the fact that both men were standing in freezing mountain pass, with snow coming down upon them. Neither side was willing to back down. For Akihito it was a point of pride. For Asami it was simulating. Kirishima and Suoh may lock horns with him but they never go all the way, they would defer to him in the end. His mother would challenge him but she would just accept whatever he chose to do. But this little leopard was different he didn't back down. He seemed to want to take him on, even knowing how dangerous and powerful he was. Asami knew that even if Akihito acceded to his wishes or ran away, he would come back fighting the next time. Takaba Akihito was the sort of person who retreats but never surrenders.

* * *

A tent was laid out on the ground along with Asami's and Akihito's bedrolls, both men got into them and the tent was pulled over them, enveloping them in darkness.

"You can come closer Takaba- san, we are supposed to sharing body heat. I don't bite."

"That's not what I've heard." Said Akihito, who instantly regretted opening his mouth.

"And what have you heard?"

"Only, only that your majesty has put aside his official mistress."

"You mean Lord Sudoh Shu he was adequately compensated."

"Well your majesty may do as you please, you have heirs so you don't need to marry again but…"

"But what?"

"I'm surprised that you would take a mistress, instead of the concubines you were offered."

"And why is that?"

"Well a mistress is an inferior, an object owned by you. If you lay down with dogs you get fleas. If you choose to spend time with those who are inferior to you, then it's detrimental you to." There was an air of moral superiority in Akihito's voice, and Asami smirked in the dark. No one for very a long had even dared to suggest that they were superior to him in anything.

"The people that you surround yourself with could easily be called your inferiors. Has not all the time you've spent with them been detrimental to you?"

"But I'm not anyone's master, I'm there equal and they are mine. I can't believe that a relationship between a master and their mistress is an equal one."

"I can understand why some call you a dangerous nuisance if you believe that those of low birth are equal to you, a person in whose veins flows the blood of kings. There have been examples of mistresses who have been equal and more to their masters."

"No one can be your equal if you call them your master."

"Did someone try to persuade you to become their mistress?" Asked Asami

Akihito fidgeted a little "Once, I in turn persuaded them it was a bad idea."

"I never knew that you had such violent tendencies Takaba - san."

"Your majesty even the meekest creature defends itself when threatened. I told him that I would never be anyone's _pet_.

"Why shouldn't I have as you so eloquently put it _pets_? I've done my duty and produced what people term the heir and the spare. You know that for those of use of noble birth emotion has little to do with marriage. Aren't I entitled to a little fun out of life?"

"And what about freewill? Do your _pets_ choose by virtue of their own freewill to be the object of your pleasure?"

"Freewill?" Asami laughed and the sound rubbed against Akihito's skin as seductive and soft as black velvet. "Takaba- san reminded me one day to tell you all about the illusion of freewill."

* * *

The next day with the snow thick on the ground the travellers made their way out of the Kierik Mountains. One of the guides blew a horn and they made their way down the slopes to the valley below. Beyond the Boa valley was the Hagran Mountains, these mountains marked the official border between the Asai Empire and the kingdom of Valaren. The ownership of the Boa Valley had been in dispute for centuries. The land had constantly passed ownership from one nation to the other. At the moment the valley belongs to the Asai Empire. The valley itself is densely wooded, with a river running through it. It not an area that people live in, it's totally wild. However it was possible to see the ruins of buildings, for at various points in time both sides had attempted to settle in the valley. But with the near constant fighting these settlements became battlegrounds, and in the end those that weren't killed in the ongoing conflict just departed.

To Asami it said a great deal about Tora that he had chosen to set up camp in this place. The thick forest made tracking difficult, plus it was widely believed that the valley was haunted. Haunted by the settlers that were killed and by soldiers re-enacting there final battles. Just as they made it to the tree line two men steeped out. Both were wrapped in the same grey green mottled cloaks as the four guides. "These are the guests of Tora let them know him know they've arrived." One of the newcomers darted into the undergrowth. The other man pulled down their hood, revelling that he was a she. The women had chestnut hair tied back into a braid and grey eyes. She fell in line with the two guides at the front, and they entered the forest. Like the men she had a bow and quiver strapped to her back, as she moved so did her cloak and it was possible to see the Khukuri knives strapped to her sides. The imperial navy, army and secret service all had women among their ranks. Asami had some in his personal guard. So seeing an armed women in the empire is not unusual and this women had the air of an experienced warrior.

"No wonder people say this place is haunted." Said Byakuya to Gin. The dense canopy of the trees filtered only a little light to the ground below, pitching the forest into an almost permanent twilight.

"Yes, but I think the sprits have a little earthly help." Gin looked up, in the trees and saw several devices suspended in the trees. Some were made of twine and hollow bits of wood, others were twine and metal. No doubt when the wind blew the wooden devices created noises akin to that of moaning sprits, and when the bits of metal clattered together they would sound like weapons clashing. These sounds would echo throughout the valley, it was clear that Tora and his group were very keen on keeping people away.

As they travelled along the forest road Asami and his guards took note of the fact that they were being watched. Asami was not in the least insulted by this, if he'd been in Tora's position he would have done the same. After all the enemy of your enemy is not always your friend, and since time immemorial friends have betrayed one another.

"We're here." Said the women as they turned a corner and came to far reaching clearing. There were houses in the trees, connected by rope bridges, there were elevators and pulleys to get people and objects into the trees. There were homes and animal pens on the ground, as well as plots for vegetables and herbs. Some of the shelters on the ground incorporated the remaining stone runes into their own structures. .The people looked briefly at the newcomers as they passed by, but said nothing and got back to their tasks. From what Asami could tell they were breaking camp plants were being dug up and potted, the houses in the trees were being dismantled and the rope bridges brought done and rolled up.

The riders dismounted and the horses were led away, the four men who had guided them all the way here now stood in front of the travellers and revealed their faces. "I should have known it was you four." Said Akihito a little indignant. Asami looked at Akihito "Your Majesty allow me to present the four sons of Tora. And before anyone asks they are not two sets of twins. All four were pulled from their mother on the same night."

One of them smiled and scratched the back of his head "Sorry about deceiving you Akihito-san but it was necessary. Each looked to be around twenty one years of age, was around five foot nine inches, had tanned weather beaten skin, brown hair and eyes. And from left to right they introduced themselves "I'm Yasutora Rokuro."

"Yasutora Tomu."

"Yasutora Masaki."

"Yasutora Ken."

"Don't worry if you can't remember who is who just shout 'Quad' and we'll answer." Said Rokuro cheerfully.

Masaki cleared his throat "I do believe we are keeping father waiting."

* * *

The Quads led Asami and the others a little way out of the camp to a pond surrounded by Cedar trees. Under one tree was a man sitting on a log in front of a small fire, to sides were two other longer logs. As they got closer the man stood up "Your majesty may I present our father." Said Ken "Yasutora Arashi." Asami spends a lot of time looking down at people because there are few who match his height, however Tora was not such man. He had the same tanned, weather beaten skin as his sons and the same brown eyes. But his hair black hair was curled and shot through with grey. The sleeveless shirt he wore showed not only the thick ropes of muscle on his arms but the scars to. Someone once said of him _"He looks as if he's been fathered by a black ram in the light of the full moon." _

Tora stood and bowed, it was not a particularly low bow, certainly not the kind of bow that a man of his status should give to Asami, his sons moved to stand behind their father. Tora gestured for them all to sit and did so himself. Asami knew that he was being tested by this tiger. "May I know why your majesty would come all this way to meet with a common outlaw?"

"You're hardly a common outlaw, from all I have heard of you Yasutora – san. I wish to pick your brain."

"I can't imagine what would there that would be of interest to your majesty."

"You were Captain of the personal guard of both the current Duke of Kessel and his father. Sufficient to say if anyone outside the family knows the layout the Duke's residences it would be you. And I think that would also include the layout of the Eyrie."

Tora leaned back against the tree "And what makes you think I would help you? I've served the Amasawa family all my life, I fought against you in the last civil war. What reason do I have to fight for you now?"

"Revenge. You were a loyal retainer and look how you were repaid. Your daughter raped, you and your sons outlawed. I know you tried to kill my cousin, I can't say I blame you as the father of a daughter myself I would have done the same."

Tora took a breath, and he turned his head a looked towards the pond. "My daughter's name was Hitomi. She was the baby, all sweetness and light. One day we found her on the moor, she'd been raped, her tongue cut out and her hands chopped off. One day I had an idea, I held a staff between my wrists and teeth, and in the dirt I showed her as I wrote my name. I bid her to write the name of her attacker if she could. She wrote the name Amasawa Seiya. Later that day she drowned herself." Tora cast aside the memories of his daughter and looked at Asami grimly "If I help you I want something in return."

"Amasawa will die you have my word on that, and you will be pardoned."

"I have no doubt the Duke will die. But I don't care about myself. I want a pardon for my sons, for the men and women under my command who followed me when I fled. I also want aid for the people you saw on the way in. They are inhabitants of the village of Darion – my home village. As part of my punishment the Duke burned the village to ground and killed half of the inhabitants. The need to rebuild before winter comes, and they need enough supplies to get them through it. And to give them a chance to start again"

"If you help me I promise that you, your sons and your comrades will receive full pardons, also the people of Darion will receive all the help they need to rebuild their lives."

There was a moment's silence "You have a deal your Majesty."

"Then tell me beside the front gate is there any other way into the Eyrie?"

"Yes, but there is no guarantee that it has not been blocked off since I left the Duke's service."

"I wouldn't have become emperor if I wasn't up to taking a few risks."

"I suppose not your majesty. What do you know about architecture of Kessel?"

"You don't have much wood in this region. So you use stone and peat. You don't just build on top of the rocks, but you build into them."

"And the Eyrie is no exception. Sections of it were carved out of the Two Sisters. Those two mountains are part of the Kierik mountain range, what most people don't know is that that mountain range is riddled with caverns, there is a whole network of them that stretch all the way through the mountains. The architect of the Eyrie incorporated some of those caverns into the design, there used as storage cellars."

"So it is possible to enter the cave system at some point along the Kierik Mountains and exit inside the Eyrie?"

"Yes but you would have to know the correct place enter and which route to take."

"And where would I find a person which such knowledge?"

"I happen to know five. Also there is a weakness in the walls of the Eyrie."

"That can't be" Said Captain Touchi "The Eyrie hasn't been taken since it was built, there have been numerous attempts to take it, if there was a weakness in the walls it would have been found by now."

"Well weakness is perhaps the wrong word. Soft spot is a more appropriate term. There is a culvert that runs out from underneath the west wall, it carries waste water out of the Eyrie. It's very well hidden and narrow." Said Tora

"But with enough explosives it would be possible to either bring down or blow a hole in the wall"

"Exactly your majesty."

"What about the caverns, how long would it take to get to the Eyrie?" said Asami.

"That would depend your majesty on where you entered. And as I've said before there is no guarantee that the Duke has not blocked off the cellars of the Eyrie. The existence of those caverns and where they lead is a secret of the Amasawa family."

"If it's a secret how do you about them?"

"The Duke's father who was a far better man than his son taught me, and he allowed me teach my boys. He trusted me. The Duke may has the knowledge but unlike his father he wouldn't share it. He truly believes in the invincibility of the Eyrie, he would never admit to anyone not even himself that it has a weakness."

"So in your estimation the caverns have not been blocked?"

"No."

"So it is possible to enter and exit the Eyrie unnoticed?"

"Theoretically yes, is that your plan your majesty to take the Eyrie from within?"

"What I want to do is extract the Duchess and her son. I'll prick my cousin's pride, I wouldn't put it past him to kill them rather than let them go. Once his dead the Dukedom can smoothly pass to his son, with the Duchess to act as his regent. A team comprised of both my men and yours will enter the Eyrie and extract them both, also Takaba-san will accompany."

"Me?! You majesty?"

"Yes you Takaba –san. You said that your fathers were friends and that you knew each other as children, I presume she would trust you."

"I suppose so we were up until recently still seeing each other."

"Takaba-san I'm sure you'll be able to persuade her." Said Tora, who though not comfortable with the idea of Akihito being part of the mission fully understood the importance of Akihito's part. "Takaba-sama I've heard you speak, and I must say you do have a gift for oratory. Your speeches are quite fine once the profanities are removed."

Akihito blushed and mumbled to no one in particular "You call a certain a noble a lecherous, gratuitous, two faced bastard, and suddenly that's all anyone remembers."

"When you do it in public and to his face yes." Pointed out Tora.

"Gentleman." Said Asami raising his voice ever so slightly "I do believe we are straying off topic. As I was saying Takaba-san you'll be entering the Eyrie to persuade her grace to leave with you."

Akihito though for a little while on this "I know she does hate her husband but Yuko-san was brought up to stick by her family no matter what, I don't know how easy it'll be to persuade her to leave him"

"However the Duke's actions this time may have pushed aside that sentiment, I saw him strike her. By the time I left they couldn't even be in the same room as one another."

"Plus" injected Asami "Surely she would want to bargain for the safety of her son?"

"But you said you would let them live!" Akihito leapt to his feet and rounded on Asami his eyes blazing with fury.

"Calm yourself Takaba-san. I shall let them live but she doesn't know that."

Akhito sat back down and was trying to think of a word bad enough to call Asami, when another though invaded his mind "What about the guards? Both Yuko-san and her son will be under guard."

"Your escort will deal with them quickly and quietly. Anyway most of the solders inside will be too busy to notice you."

"I begin to see your majesty's plan." Said Tora "You will blow up the culvert to create a distraction. The men inside the Eyrie will be distracted not only by the explosion but also by the troops that your majesty will no doubt send in. While this is occurring Yuko–sama and her son will be extracted, then escape via the caverns."

"You've expounded the plot well Yasutora–san, which is very good because you will be part of the extraction team. Between you and Akihito I'm sure you'll be able to assure of her of my honourable intentions."

* * *

Asami, Akihito and the others spent the night at Tora's camp, were they found Tora and his people to be generous hosts. The camp fire roared, food and wine flowed freely, the music loud and the dancing pretty wild. Akihito sat next to Asami and both men observed a rather nervous looking Gin being dragged off into the treeline by a two well-endowed young women. "There goes Gin." Said Captain Touchi."

"And his virginity with him I would imagine." Said Asami.

"I doubt he'll miss it my lord." Said Kurosaki Kyo who stood up and cleared his throat "Now I shall regale you all with my latest lyrical masterpiece. _There was a young girl from Adric's Bay. Who many a lad spent a day's pay._"

* * *

The next day awoke many a soul who vowed never to drink again. Once everyone had sufficiently recovered Asami's group prepared to leave, and Tora's people finished dismantling their camp. It had been decided the previous night that Kurosaki Kyo and one other of Asami's guards would be taken to reconnoitre the area around the Eyrie and to introduce them to the Kierik cave network. Yasutora Ken and Masaki, as well as the woman they met the previous day now known to them as Sora would guide them. Tora's remaining sons along with two others would guide the visitors out of the valley and back down Komaru pass. Yasutora Rokuro would remain with them, and stay with Akihito. He would act as a liaison between his father and Asami.

The journey out of the valley and along the pass were uneventful, and the weather was fine. Akihito spent most of his time talking with Byakuya and Gin. When they first met Akihito thought that Gin's name was familiar, upon speaking to him further Akihito discovered that Gin was from a famous Ouran military family. Asami didn't pay Akihito much attention his spent his time either talking to Captain Touchi or the Yasutora brothers. The rest of the time he didn't say a word but Akihito could see the wheels in his head turning. Not that this bothered Akihito in the slightest, the emperor did after all irritate him. But nevertheless Akihito had to admit the verbal sparring with him was rather fun. There was something about the man especially when he produced that sphinx like smile that made Akihito itch to get one over the man, to wipe that self-satisfied smile off his face.

Asami however was not as indifferent as Akihito thought him. Yes he had been thinking about his cousin and the Eyrie, but every now and then thoughts of Takaba Akihito would invade his mind. Akihito would be a great lover, however persuading Akihito of that he knew would be a monumental task. Akihito's part in the upcoming operation would keep him close, so to would redevelopment of Alizgarth which Asami planned to personally oversea. Asami was aware that Akihito was not indifferent to him, but he was different to Asami past lovers. They usually threw themselves at him or he approached them. And since both sides knew the rules of the game very little effort was required on Asami's part.

So far during his reign Asami has had a string of short term mistress and two official mistresses. Lord Sudoh Shu had been Asami's official mistress for the past three years. The title of official mistress brings with it a lot of unofficial power, because of the amount of private access it gives one person to the monarch. When people such as foreign diplomats come to court one of the people they always make time to call upon is the official mistress. They great brokers and wielders of power. Even Asami's mother who hated being an official mistress did on more than one occasion make full use of that power and influence.

However power can corrupt individuals and so it was in the case of Sudoh Shu. He not only began to use his power to humiliate those who thought were trying to usurp his position as official mistress, and those who he simply didn't like. Sudoh also began to use his power to influence, public, royal and military appointments. And this was to degree allowed as it was part of the unofficial court rules, the official mistress may wield what power that have as long as it is not done in public. As Sudoh grew more confident this was a rule he didn't keep to. The final straw came when he Sudoh got involved with a plot to assassinate the eldest daughter of the Duchess of Vorak.

Vorak is the only province in the empire which is ruled not by a duke but by a duchess. The duchy is passed from mother to daughter. A cousin of Sudoh's was married to the duchess' second daughter. If his sister in law could be removed permanently from the line of succession his wife would become her mother's heiress, and he hoped to rule through his wife. The plot was quickly discovered and so was Sudoh's part in it. Asami had Sudoh's cousin and the other conspirators executed. Asami however knew he couldn't execute Sudoh, in fact his whole part in the affair was hushed up. A few months later Sudoh was exiled from court and retired to a small estate in his home region of Agaron.

It's expected for an emperor to have a mistress or a concubine. It is seen as a reflection on the virility of the emperor and on the dynasty as a whole. So if Sudoh's part in the assassination plot had come out, it would have been asked how a man who can't control his own mistress could possibly control an empire?And truth be told was glad to see the back of Sudoh his petty jealousies and clingy, needy behaviour had become nothing but an irritant.

* * *

The good weather they had experienced did not last and on the second day the group was hit by a vicious storm, so they took a refuge and decided to spend that night in the ruins of Alizgarth. That night when the others had gone to sleep, Akihito slipped past the men on watch and began to wonder around his former home. Alizgarth is now a ruin but Akihito could still see as it once was. He could see the tapestries on the walls, smell bread baking and hear the maids gossiping. It was as if the stones had recorded everything they had witnessed over the nine hundred years that the castle had stood. The castle may have been a ruin but they didn't mean that there wasn't any strength left here. Plants clung to the stones borrowing their strength, and stone leopards still stood with their fangs bared. It was the abundance of leopards in the architecture and decoration of Alizgarth that led it to be known as The Leopard's Den. Akihito wiped his eyes he didn't even realise he was crying he was just so lost in the memories of this place, of his parents, of a golden time when it seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Akihito made his way out of the main gate and then along little path that led into the trees. He could as a child remember running along this path trying to escape his mother as she tried to get him to come in for his lessons. The path took him to a grove, the ground was thick with red leaves as the trees were beginning to lose them. Akihito could help but take a deep breath the smell of leaves and wet earth made sad but he couldn't help but smile. In the centre of the grove was a Big Red. Big Red is the oldest and largest Alizarin tree. Akihito leaned back against Big Red "Come out I know you're following me. You've been flowing me since I went out the gate." From behind a tree appeared Asami. He was a very light sleeper and had heard Akihito get up, and he had been observing him since then. Watching the boy run his hands over the stones of his former home. Asami thought that Akihito leaning up against a tree in the moonlight looked a forest spirit.

"Oh it's you." Said Akihito his smile wasn't at all submissive and he did bow or use the correct address, but that didn't bother Asami in the least; as if in this place everything that mattered in the outside world had been stripped away and they stood as equals in a new world. "Do you like Alizgarth?" Asked Akihito.

"Yes very much."

"Good it would be odd to own a place you don't like."

"So you will sell?"

"Yes. The Leopard's Den will become The Dragon's Den."

Asami came towards Akihito like a big cat stalking its prey and rested one arm on the tree above Akihito's head. "I think Alizgarth will always be The Leopard's Den."

"Why would not the dragon wish to stake its claim? Why would it want to share?"

"It would share but only with a creature that had proved itself."

"And the leopard has done this?"

"The leopard has shown that it is a brave as a lion, as swift as a pard and a skilled survivor."

"And most unsusceptible to flattery."

Asami hand brushed Akihito's hair lightly "If the dragon wanted to flatter the leopard it would tell it how beautiful and soft its coat is." Asami fingers began to caress Akihito's cheek "That its eyes are unlike any others it has ever seen." Asami cupped Akihito's chin "The dragon would tell the leopard how enchanting it looks when its jaw is set in determination."

"This doesn't mean anything." Said Akihito

Asami laced his fingers with Akihito's and pinned his arms above his head "Is that the way you want it no heart? No soul?"

Akihito looked into Asami's eyes which had deepened from gold to amber, they seem to glow in the dark "Yes"

"All right then." There was laughter in Asami's voice. For even in this moment of surrender Akihito was still issuing a challenge.

Asami took Akihito's lips in small tastes, as if he was relishing the taste and texture of Akihito's lips. First one then the other, then he pressed a kiss to the corners. He sucked on Akihito's lips, he used his tongue to map the shape of them. His tongue dove between Akihito's lips and swept the inside of Akihito's mouth. Asami realised Akihito's hands, and they clasped around Asami's neck, Akihito's fingers found their way into Asami's hair savouring the smooth thickness.

Akihito could feel the bark of the tree scraping against his back, snagging his skin. Asami's hands clamped around Akihito's waist and lifted him off the ground, instinctively Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami. Akihito pulled away and fastened his mouth to Asami's neck, he traced the lines on Asami's neck, nipped at the flesh making his way up to Asami's earlobe, and Akihito took it between his teeth. Asami massaged Akihito buttocks, traced the line between them with his fingertips. The sound of Akihito's breath in Asami ear was like thunder. Akihito realised Asami's ear lobe and tightened his legs around Asami.

Asami lowered Akihito to the ground, his pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the red and bronze leaves. Akihito looked on as Asami stripped his clothes from his body. He stood there in the moonlight in all his glory, as if he was daring Akihito to look away. But Akihito couldn't look away he was fascinated. Asami's body was hard and lean, there were no soft edges. Akihito's eyes cast their gaze downward to Asami's thickening erection. The man was large, larger than his previous lovers and thicker to. For the first time Akihito was worried that he wouldn't be able to accommodate Asami. Asami pulled off Akihito's boots which were he threw over his shoulder, Akihito's trouser met the same fate.

Asami stretched out beside Akihito and began to place a most gentle combination of licks, kisses and nips on Akihito's jaw. Akihito tilted his head back giving Asami access to his throat. Asami could feel Akihito's pulse beneath the surface of his skin as his tongue caressed the soft flesh, it was strong and fast. Asami's blazed a path to Akihito's nipples taking each one in turn between his teeth. His tongue swept across and around them. As Asami's tongue swept across the hardened peaks of his nipples. His nails clawed at Asami's skin as if he was trying to tear his way in. His back arched off the ground "Fuck. More ah, ah now." Said Akihito. Asami stopped and reared up, he looked down at Akihito. The marks of passion that adorned Akihito's neck, chest and arms filled him with a pride and the desire to leave more. He wanted to tell the world who it was that inflamed the desire of this proud and passionate boy. Asami wanted his territory clearly marked.

"You want more do you? You are an impatient little thing. Hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue? And good things come to those who wait?"

"Patience isn't my first virtue."

"Mine neither." Asami's hand locks around Akihito's throat keeping his head in place. "Don't take your eyes off me." Asami's other hand takes hold of Akihito's hardening cock. He spread the pearls of pre-cum around the head and along the shaft, making time to use his nails to tease Akihito's balls. Asami then began to pump Akihito's cock slowly at first, but then with increasing vigour. Each time Akihito was close to ejaculating Asami would apply pressure just under the head of his penis, wait for a little while and then begin to tease or torture Akihito again. Akihito lost count the amount times this happened. He couldn't really think at all he could just feel. To Asami Akihito's cries of passion and frustration were a sweet symphony. Deciding that he had tortured Akihito enough he brought his aching cock to its desired release.

As Akihito fought to catch his breath, Asami's hand released his throat and cock. Asami smiled and said "See good things do come to those who wait."

"Bastard."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Replied Asami as he pressed his fingers to Akihito's lips, they parted and in slipped Asami's fingers. The taste of his own cum and Asami made Akihito's blood sing, his tongue caressed Asami's fingers, sucked them with all the vigour he was capable of, he memorised each line, each callous. Asami abruptly pulled his fingers from Akihito's mouth, they glistened with the boy's saliva. Asami took hold of Akihito's legs and pulled him towards him, so that his lower body was flush with Asami chest and his legs hung spread over Asami's shoulders. Asami wrapped an arm around Akihito making sure that they boy couldn't escape from him. Taking a wet finger Asami circled the delicate ring of muscle that had been exposed to him. Asami applied a little more pressure and looked on in delight as Akihito gritted his teeth and clawed at the earth. Asami tongue replaced his finger and lapped like a cat, his tongue swept inside with broad sweeping strokes. Then once again Asami's fingers went to work two of them plunged in and began to scissor away inside of Akihito stretching and widening the tight passage they were in. They dug deep and Akihito's muscles clenched around them, gripping them refusing to let them go. A third finger joined the others inside of Akihito and then they found what they were looking for. Asami's ministrations to Akihito's prostate broke the last of Akihito's self-control and he howled in pleasure, the sounds ripped from his throat echoed throughout the night.

Asami withdrew his fingers and lowered Akihito to the ground "Tell me what you want."

"What?"

"Tell me, beg me to satisfy you."

Akihito narrowed his eyes in irritation "I don't need you to do that, I can do it myself." Said Akihito defiantly. As he was about to reach for his cock Asami seized both his both his wrists in one hand and held them with all strength of an iron shackle. At that moment Akihito wanted to wipe the smug, self-satisfied smirk off Asami perfectly chiselled jaw. But lust and love are two states of being in which reason, logic and pride tend to go out of the window. A vivid shade of red bloomed across Akihito's cheeks. "Let me go "he told Asami who realised Akihito's wrists. Akihito shuffled a little way from Asami, he felt the leaves tickling his skin as he moved. Akihito rolled onto his stomach, arched his back "I want you to fuck me Asami Ryuichi. I want your cock inside me now. And that's what you want to. That body that you're oh so proud of is fit to burst. It wants me, it's desperate for me. I'm tired of games and my patience has run out. So Asami Ryuichi Emperor of the Asai why don't you show me just how well the most powerful man in the land fucks. That's if you can handle me of course?"

Asami's hand fisted in Akihito's hair, he pulled his head up exposing his neck "And what makes you think you can handle me?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

Asami laughter reverberated throughout Akihito's body, he slammed his cock into Akihito, as he bit deeply down onto the boy's neck. Akihito screamed as pleasure and pain melded into one overwhelming sensation. Asami's hands were firmly clamped around Akihito's waist, Asami set a hard and fast pace that didn't take Akihito long to match. Akihito's muscles wrapped themselves around the exquisite steel that was Asami's cock. Akihito's cries spurred him on, each thrust came harder and faster than the next. The sound of Asami's breath in Akihito's ear was perhaps the most erotic thing he'd heard in a long time, his arm came up and wound around Asami's neck, his nails dug into the back of Asami's neck leaving bloody crescents in their wake. "Come for me Akihito. Scream for me as I come inside you" Asami took hold of Akihito's throbbing erection and began to bring it to stroke it to release. "More, I, I, Uggh! Asami. More please more. By all the gods don't stop!" Akihito's mind was so caught up in sensation, it felt as ever nerve had become centred in one place. They came together, electrical currents surging through their bodies, the pleasure of one fed and heightened the pleasure of the other.

Asami rolled on to his back, taking Akihito with him. As Asami couldn't yet bring himself to separate from Akihito. Asami continued to play with Akihito's nipples, with each touch to the sensitive peaks Asami's cock was bathed in warmth. And so they lay there under the trees breathless, sated, all the cares and responsibilities of the world forgotten.

**Rate and Review please. I'm working off notice period at work and I start University next week so I don't know when I'll update this or the Good Samaritan. But I do intend to finish both of these stories one way or the other.**

* * *

**Extra Stuff **

**Pard –** Is an archaic name for the leopard. A pard is a legendary creature. It's a feline with a spotted coat and known to be extremely fast. It was believed that the matting of a lion and pard produced a leopard.

**Darion -** A mid sized farming community in Kessel. It's in the Allama region - which is south of Rokuhara

**Vorak **

This province lays to the east of Ouran. It's a very dry and arid land. They can't farm much in the traditional way so the inhabitants use hydroponics and aeroponics to grow crops. They have enormous wind traps, some of them man made to collect water. Water is perhaps the most precious resource in Vorak, the whole society is geared towards the preservation of water. The people of this land are tough

There is a large nomadic population, however there are large settlements throughout the province including several ports. Gold mining provides a great deal of income for the province. Which does make it one of the wealthier provinces.

Vorak is unusual in that it ruled by women out right, and is the only one of the twelve provinces in which the Duchy is passed down the female and not the male line. So the eldest daughter inherits the title from her mother. The husband of the incumbent duchess is known as the Lord Consort.

Vorak has the smallest population out of any of the twelve provinces, so polygamy or the taking of concubines among all levels of society is not frowned upon at all.

The province was at one point in history was a Kingdom in own right and ruled by a successive line of Queens for seven hundred years. Ryuichi the Third spent nearly ten years trying to conquer Vorak, in the end a deal was brokered between the Queen of Vorak and Ryuichi the Third. He would marry the Princess of Vorak and upon the Queen's death the Kingdom would become a province of the empire, the eldest daughter or granddaughter of the Princess of Vorak and Ryuichi the Third would rule as Duchess of Vorak when she came of age. And all the subsequent duchesses are the descendants of that daughter. The deal was not popular with the people of Vorak at the time, but they understood it was for the best. Nearly a decade of war had worn them and their country down.

Vorak was the second province after Ouran to declare itself for Asami during the most recent civil war. Much to surprise of the empire and Asami himself. The Duchesses of Vorak have traditionally been keepers of balance,they are not given to radical actions or rocking the boat. When Asami asked the Duchess why she had declared for him, she said that she hated his aunt the Duchess of Kessel and would rather pluck her own eyes out then bow down to that woman and her progeny. And have been stern supporters of the Scarlet Emperor ever since.

The colours of Vorak are black and white. The Duchy is ruled by the Kikuchi family, the family symbol is a black cobra on a yellow background.

**The Hinamori Family**

They are not a noble family, but are old, distinguished and well respected. The family is a military one, with the majority of its members serving in the army. The family first came to prominence some eight hundred years ago (but it is believed that the military connection goes back much further), and have produced some of the most well-known and successful generals the empire has ever seen. They are from Ouran, and have an equally famous horse ranch there. And they supply horses to the imperial army.

During the civil war the Hinamori family was spilt in two. The older generation fought for Amasawa Seiya. The younger generation sided Asami. This was perhaps because he befriended a lot of them in younger days. And so they believed in him and his ability to be a good emperor. The Hinamori are loyal, brave, cunning and known for always keeping their word. When a Hinamori is in command they unless there is a very good reason will always lead from the front.

During the reign of Ryuichi the Sixth the family was granted both an estate in Ouran and the right to bear their own family symbol. The home of the Hinamori is built around a great tor (think of Glastonbury Tor) and the castle is called Griffin's Tor. And the family symbol is a red griffin on a grey background (In heraldry the griffin denotes strength, military courage and leadership.)

They may be not be of noble blood but the Hinamori are well respected throughout the empire, unlike the Samehada whose origins are equally as humble. This is because the Hinamori's ancestor are viewed as respectable, noble warriors. While the Samehada's are seen as coming from some of the worst districts of the port cities of the empire.

The current head of the family is General Hinamori Kazuhiko. He is also Hinamori Gin's uncle.

**The Earth Goddess – Neferkari**

Neferkari is depicted in paintings and statues as a women with warm ochre coloured skin, she has three eyes gold in colour and one is in the centre of her forehead. She has long green hair that falls to her knees and it's entwined with flowers and fruit.

She is the goddess of the Earth, women, childbirth, agriculture, marriage and fertility. In the creation story she was the one who moulded from clay the bodies of the first men and women.

Her and Kalour have never gotten they constantly fight with one another, because of erosion of her earth by his sea. So when there are tidal waves, earthquakes and other such phenomenon is said to be the result of them fighting. However her dislike of Kalour could actually stem from the fact that he tried to seduce her once. And she sent him packing with a flea in his ear.

Neferkari is queen of the earth spirits like the nymphs and dryads. Despite the fact that she has occasional spats with Kalour Neferkari is one of the more placid gods.

Neferkari is the only one of the gods to make her own spouse. When she was looking for a husband no one wither they be god or human met her standards. So in the end she got fed and decided that she was going to make her own husband. She took a section of the Kierik Mountains (which is why the mountain range doesn't stretch all the northern borders of the empire) craved the stone into a man, and breathed life into him. This man's name was Taron. And he was everything she created him to be, Taron became god of the hunt and protector of animals. When an animal is killed on a hunt it's traditional to give thanks to Taron and the animal.

Taron and Neferkari are the most devoted of couples. They went on to have quadruplets, these daughters are representative of the four seasons. – Keilia (spring), Varon (summer), Shin-Rey (autumn) and Glacia (winter). Their only son Hultan is the blacksmith of the gods, he is also the god of blacksmiths, craftsman, builders, artisans, sculptors and fire


	6. Chapter 5 A man's Right A man's Belief

**I don't own the Finder series or any of characters. **

_**NO FLAMES. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. **_

**Hello it good to be back. Just to let you all know the reason as to why I haven't updated for a while is because I was working off my notice period at work and I'm now attending university, and part of my course includes a work placement. So I have limited writing time. **

**I don't think this chapter is going to be as long some of the previous ones. It's really here to set up later events. I got a few new ideas so it's required some re-planning on my part. **

**Influences on this chapter:**

**The life of William the First of England, AKA William the Conqueror, AKA William the Bastard. He was illegitimate, his father was the Duke of Normandy and his mother a Tanner's daughter. **

**Legend of the Galactic Heroes **

**Game of Thrones**

**The Prince by Machiavelli – which has influenced the whole of this fiction. **

**Lord of the Rings**

**The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. **

**Chapter 5 – A man's right. A man's belief.**

The group departed at dawn, the sound of leopards marking their territories rang sent them on their way. Alizgarth was silhouetted against the rising sun, after a while they lost sight of the ruined castle. They rode south back towards the residence of Governor Ichihara.

Asami was aware of Akihito's eyes burning into the back of his head, they hadn't spoken to each since last night. Asami had to give Akihito full points for his stamina. Last night they made love until the early hours. Asami was interested to see how Akihito would react to him after last night, after all it was Akihito who said that last night meant nothing. So Asami decided to do the same just to see what kind of reaction that elicited from Akihito, the result was stolen glances and Akihito's occasional proud piercing look. All this to Asami was a novelty, last night Akihito was a shameless as a backstreet whore, now he was blushing like a virgin bride on the wedding night. At the moment Akihito seemed to be avoiding Asami, but at the same time Asami kept catching Akihito stealing glances at him. But at the same time he was trying not to be seen by Asami or anyone else. It was clear that Akihito was in two minds if he wanted Asami or not.

Akihito's behaviour from Asami's point of view was refreshing. After a while having people throw themselves or being thrown at you gets boring, and the sex means nothing because you know what their true motives are. It felt good to sleep with someone who had no ulterior motive, who had slept with him because sex was all they wanted.

Akihito rode a little behind Asami, the emperor had not said a word to him since last night and hadn't said much to anyone else all morning. He seemed to be deep in thought. Akihito told himself that he was not bothered at all that the emperor had said anything to him, and he didn't want to talk to him anyway. After all he was the one who told Asami that last night was a one off that meant nothing at all. And well Asami had so many important things to think about that he shouldn't be surprised that the emperor said nothing to him Akihito thought to himself. Akihito spent his time on journey back talking with Byakuya and Gin. Byakuya had a great deal to say, he'd never left Harakeen before, or seen the sea or travelled along mountain passes. He couldn't wait to see more of the world.

* * *

The journey back was a lot better than journey going. The weather was fine, it was all clear blue autumn sky and pale sunshine. As they journeyed through the countryside they passed farms and villages, and all could see for themselves the how the aid programme designed by Prime Minster Kirishima was being implemented. Buildings were being reconstructed and supplies were being delivered. Akihito also saw a few prisoners he recognised from the regional jail working the fields, he was glad to see his suggestion had be taken up by the governor.

Asami did make them stop at a few villages and farms as he wished to speak with the aid workers and with the people themselves. Just like upon his entrance into Harakeen these people would never forget the fact, they not only got to see their emperor and hear him speak, but some of them actually got to speak with him. Asami knows that he has the love and support of the common people, and that he shouldn't take it for granted, and little acts like this can be used to fuel that love. He knows that a ruler, even absolute ones can't rule without the consent of the people. Akihito was very surprised to Asami having a very detailed discussion with a tanner on different treatment methods for various animal hides. What Akihito didn't know was Asami's mother's family made their money in tanning, so Asami knows a thing or two about the business.

They then rode hard for the next two days. The plan to deal with Duke Amasawa had been set in motion from before Asami had departed. Amasawa had to be dealt with as quickly as possible. Not only to set an example of what happens to those who defy the royal authority, but also because winter is coming. Asami knew his cousin Seiya could easily shut himself in his fortress and ride out the whole winter, if he had enough supplies. Asami's men on the other had would succumb to cold and disease trying to besiege the Eyrie. That was why he sought out Tora, he would use any means he had to bring about a swift and decisive victory.

When the party reached Governor Ichihara's residence they parted company. Yasatora Rokuro would be staying with Akihito at Sanctuary so they made their way back to Harakeen. Over the next few days life for Akihito had returned to normal, he didn't see much of Rokuro who came and went and often in the dead of night, and he didn't hear anything from the emperor. That was until one day a messenger arrived after breakfast summoning both Akihito and Rokuro to the emperor's presence.

* * *

Upon their arrival they Ichihara's residence transformed into a military installation. Horses and troops milled around like ants, runners were coming and going, and wagons were being loaded and unloaded. Akihito had never seen a battle before, but if this chaos was the result of just the preparations he didn't want to imagine what the actual event was like.

War was a thing that Akihito had never experienced in his life time. Sure he'd seen skirmishes and fights, but never actually had he experienced war. With all these people thronging around him the full weight of what the situation was dawning on Akihito. The full knowledge of how everyone not just in Kessel but beyond would be effected by what would happen at the Eyrie. That the blood, blast and fire of war was inevitable. That people would die. They would die for the beliefs of two men. And Akihito wanted to shout, scream at the ridiculousness of all, but that wouldn't stop what was going to happen. War was coming,unstoppable as a snow storm. He realised all he could do was support those who would go into battle as best as he could, and pray that those he cared for would be alright. Akihito thoughts were broken by Byakuya who had made his way over to him and Rokuro to lead them inside.

Asami had commandeered Ichihara's study, the only addition to the large room which over looked the river were large pin boards attached to the wall. Each of them was covered in documents, maps and diagrams, some of them were connected by coloured threads. Around a large wooden table was spread a detailed map of the area around the Eyrie. Around the table stood Asami, Suoh, Kurosaki Kyo and Governor Ichihara. The heavy doors slammed shut "Good" said Asami "Now that we're all here let's begin. Gentleman the Eyrie must be taken before winter. I don't need to tell you why. Plus my cousin's disobedience may prove inspirational to other misguided individuals. By now I'm sure you're all aware of the recent troop movements, as no doubt is my cousin." Troops that were converging on Kessel were from imperial barracks in nearby regions. "As we speak more troops are coming by ship from Dragon's keep."

Akihito pondered on Asami's words and agreed with him about using his own forces to deal with this rebellion. No doubt some of the other nobles had offered to help the emperor deal with the errant Duke, but it was obvious they had been refused. It was clear the emperor wanted to put down this insurrection himself and show any other nobles who had designs on his throne just what kind of forces they would be up against if they even so much as thought about stepping out of line. "For the time being Governor your residence will serve as logistical supply headquarters for the army. You'll assist Major Mogami." Even though Ichihara was nervous at this prospect of this new role and having his home taken over by the emperor was annoying, but the politician in him knew not to let an opportunity to impress pass him by.

"Kurosaki give us your report on the caverns."

He cleared his throat and began "My lord the cave system is as vast as Tora said there are many different exits and entrances. I couldn't begin to say exactly how deep it runs into the earth. It full of dead ends and crevasses. It's almost pitch black, which makes it difficult to navigate your way through. There are a few points in which natural light does filter down from above, but they are few and far between. There are also underground rivers and lakes. With my guides it took just over four days to reach the Eyrie from where we entered. We did not enter the Eyrie but I can confirm that entrance to the cellars of the Eyrie have not been blocked off, there not even being guarded. I will say my Lord that caves are difficult to move around, my guides used lamps and sticks to find their way through. My Lord the team entering the caverns will have to carry enough fuel. Also it took us longer than my guides thought because a tunnel had collapsed and we had to take an alternative route."

"What did you think of your guides?"

"Skilled warriors and they were at home in the caverns, they didn't seem at all phased by the dark or by their way being blocked by a rock slide."

"Of course forgive me interrupting your majesty, but those of us who know the secrets of the caverns are inducted at a young age. Because we use the caverns as a means to move around undetected we all build up mental maps of the caves, which must constantly be updated."

"Have you ever lost anyone?" Asked Kurosaki

"Yes four people but it's not like they didn't know what they were getting into."

"My lord I believe for the success of this operation we will need the Yasatoras with us when we enter the caves."

"And we will." Said Asami "Have you heard from your father?" He asked Rokuro

"Yes your majesty. I, my father and my brothers will accompany your men and Takaba-san into the caves and then into the Eyrie."

Byakuya who had been paying close attention to all that had been said "Where did you enter the caves."

"Here." Kurosaki showed him where on a map on the table."

Byakuya looked at it for a moment before saying "But wouldn't it be easier to enter somewhere closer to the Eyrie? That way it wouldn't take as long to get there."

"That's true but we couldn't risk being spotted by patrols from the Eyrie as according to my guides the other entrances are too close to the Eyrie." Replied Kurosaki. "However my Lord there is one problem. We surveyed the area in which the culvert in supposed to be, I know that idea was to pack the culvert with explosives and bring down the wall of the Eyrie but…"

"But what Kurosaki?" said Asami his eyebrow raised.

"A tunnel has be constructed protecting the culvert from above, to hide it from view would be my estimation, and it started off large enough for us to crawl through. But the closer we go the narrower and tighter the space got. We could still pack the tunnel with explosives, but since we wouldn't be able to get them close enough to the culvert itself I don't believe that we would be able to blow a hole in the wall."

Silence reigned for a few moments the person to break it was Byakuya "How wide is the tunnel towards the end I mean?

"About this wide and this high." With his hands Kurosaki made a space not much wider than a foot and a half.

Byakuya turned to Asami "I'll go. I'm about that wide. All someone has to do is pass the explosives to me."

Akihito looked wide eyed at the boy he thought of as a little brother. He didn't want him to be put in harm's way. This was far too dangerous for a child to be doing. Just as Akihito was about to open his mouth to protest he felt a hand on his shoulder. Akihito looked up and it was Rokuro he was shaking his head. Rokuro figured pretty easily what Akihito was thinking. Just like Akihito Rokuro thought that this mission was dangerous enough for adult, let alone a child but someone has to do it. Plus it would be unfair to mar what the boy saw as his opportunity to prove himself. Asami witness this little exchanged and chose to ignore it. He didn't want to send the boy into danger, but bringing the wall down was a crucial part of the plan to defeat his cousin. And everyone has their part to play. "Okay that'll be your job."

Byakuya beamed with pride at being trusted with such a vital part of the operation.

"Your majesty is there any new information on the Eyrie or the conditions inside?" enquired Governor Ichihara.

"I can tell you that morale is low, some soldiers are conscripts taken from farms and villages. The Eyrie's infirmary is currently full with solders from his previous encounter with my troops just outside Adric's Bay. The supplies of food and fuel in the fortress will last till early spring if properly rationed. To keep his men in line my cousin has taken to publicly executing any voice of dissent. All accept his wife who has confined to her rooms, as she spoke out against the cruel acts of his soldiers and his own actions. He has also done the same to his son, and refused to let her see him. No doubt as both a punishment and a means of control over her."

"How can be so sure of all this?" Asked Akihito

"I have my methods." Said Asami and he continued "This last piece of news was just received today to make sure that his supplies will last into spring, Duke Amasawa intends to expel people from the Eyrie. That includes a good portion of the servants, the camp followers and the soldiers in the infirmary."

"That son of a thousand fathers! It'll be winter soon! The mountains are tough enough for fit and healthy people, but for the sick or the unprepared it's a death sentence!" Exclaimed Akihito and the anger he felt could have burned cities.

Asami looked carefully at all those around the room "Gentleman what I'm about to tell you must not go any further than this room. Yasatora-san your father has already been informed and he has my permission to tell your brothers. If what I'm about to say gets out I'll know exactly who to blame." Said Asami's flashed a chilling smile. "My cousin believes that if he can out last a siege and prove that I can't defeat him outright, then others will flock to his banner. He is not the first nor will he be the last to challenge my authority, my right to be emperor. If I cannot take the Eyrie and bring my cousin to his knees then others will follow his lead and rebel against my authority. So I will us every weapon at my disposal to prevent that. You asked me Takaba-san how I could be so sure of the conditions inside the Eyrie, that easy because right now one of my very best spies is currently inside the Eyrie."

**And that's me done for to today. I hope this was okay I feel a bit out of practice to be honest.**

**I'm now going to continue work on the next chapter of the Good Samaritan. Which is taking me a while to draft because of time, inclination and a lemon which I hadn't planned to write that found its way in, and which I'm stuck on half way through. But I will get there in then end:)**

* * *

**A/N**

**Asami doesn't believe in the 'Divine right of Kings' if he lost his throne he knows that because he wasn't strong enough to hold it, and that would be no one's fault but his own. But when he is speaking in public his does talk about his right to be Emperor, because he knows it sounds good. He uses it as a rallying point. Because he knows how especially the nobility place importance on hereditary right over personal ability. **

**Camp Followers – Families of soldiers following the army. From a historical POV some were providers of services that the army didn't provide such as laundry, cooking or sexual services. **

**The Amasawa**

**The Amasawa are the same as the other ducal families in that they are related to the Asami by blood and marriage. They for the last thirty years have been in somewhat of a decline in terms of power and influence. This is contributed to the misrule of the current Duke. The current Duke Amasawa Seiya is the emperor's first cousin. Asami's father and Amasawa's mother were siblings. **

**The Amasawa were a cousin clan of the Asami, they were very small and it took them a number of years to establish themselves in both numbers and prestige before General Amasawa Ren was award the province of Kessel and became the first Duke. **

**They have never been one of the richest families but they have been respected. And under their rule Kessel has been one of the most stable provinces. **

**Construction of the Eyrie began 725 years ago. It took twenty five years to fully complete it. And when invasion and civil war came the Amasawa would use it as a place to fall back to and ride out the storms. Both foreign and civil forces have tried to capture the Eyrie and none have succeeded. It's been a point of pride for the Amasawa that they have a fortress which is impregnable, that the only place in the empire that rivals it is the Dragon's Keep. **

**They are a prideful family, and honour means a lot to them. When Ryuutarou VII died his sister the Duchess Amasawa Misaki and her husband Ren fought against Ryuichi, they planned to put their son Seiya on throne. And by law Seiya did and does have a strong claim to the throne. But it was execution of Duke Ren, and the suicide of the Duchess that (Asami had her killed and it was made to look like suicide) ended their ambitions. Seiya became Duke because Asami wasn't that keen to upset the succession. And he knew that the people of Kessel would accept Ren's son as their new duke more readily than someone else. **

**After the civil war the Amasawa found themselves cash strapped, and they weren't very rich to begin with. This problem was solved by Seiya marring the eldest daughter of Earl Mayu Touma – Yuko. The Mayu make their money in cloth production, dying and exportation, and made a considerable fortune. Eager to climb the social ladder the Earl happily married his daughter to Seiya. And her dowry saved the Amasawa.**

**Seiya and Yuko's marriage has not been easy he is not the kindest or most faithful of husbands. Yuko had several miscarriages before her son Ren was born. Her inability to carry a child to term (until Ren's birth) opened her up to both ridicule and humiliation from her husband. To Seiya Yuko was what he wanted in a wife – meek, submissive and didn't talk back. Before her marriage Yuko was a bit of a wallflower. She wasn't downtrodden, she could hold her own if she had to and was more than capable of giving her own opinion. When she married Seiya her father made her promise to do everything she could to make her marriage a success. And if that meant putting up with Seiya's neglect and cruelty, and supressing her own personality then so be it. Yuko was brought up to know that she probably wasn't going to get to choose who she married, and she would be married to her family's advantage. So she put up with everything because that is what she brought up to do. **

**However this changed when Seiya rebelled against the emperor, Yuko spoke up against this course of action. And for her trouble she received many a black eye. At the moment Seiya is contemplating (because he really thinks he can win) putting his wife aside when he becomes emperor and marrying someone else. **

**Amasawa Yuko and Takaba Akihito are childhood friends, their fathers knew one another quite well. And at one point Akihito was considered as a possible husband for Yuko, but her family thought though the Takaba family was an old one they weren't a very rich one, so nothing ever came of it. **

**At the moment the Amasawa family is hauled up inside the Eyrie. The Eyrie isn't main residence of the Amasawa, their main residence is a castle called Red Hill. Named for the red stone that it's constructed from. Currently the Duchess and her son are confined to their rooms in the Eyrie. Seiya thinks that Yuko may turn traitor and so he's using their son to keep her under control. **


	7. Chapter 6 - Convergence

**I don't own the Finder series or any of characters. **

_**NO FLAMES. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. **_

**I'm a slow updater, especially with story because of all the extra stuff I write to go with it. I thank you all for having patience and sticking with me. **

**I've also been really distracted, had leave University because my health will not allow me to carry on, it's been a real blow I spent years working to get onto this degree. **

**Also found out that I have traits of both dyslexia and dyspraxia which overlap in me and that I possibly have another condition which will impact on my life. Really mad that none of this wasn't picked up till now ( I'm in my twenties) but what can you do. **

**I'm so glad I have this to work on it's a brilliant distraction. Now I normally hand draft the chapter before typing it, but about 50% of this chapter was written on the hoof, nevertheless it may also be one if not the cleanest chapter I've done because I have had so much time to work on it. **

**PhantomLady13 – Yes history was a favourite subject at school. And I still love learning about the past, it's been a great source of inspiration for this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Convergence. **

_Asami looked carefully at all those around the room "Gentleman what I'm about to tell you must not go any further than this room. Yasatora-san your father has already been informed and he has my permission to tell your brothers, so if what I'm about to say gets out I'll know exactly who to blame." Said Asami's flashing a chilling smile. "My cousin believes that if he can out last a siege and prove that I can't defeat him outright, then others will flock to his banner. He is not the first nor will he be the last to challenge my authority, my right to be emperor. If I cannot take the Eyrie and bring my cousin to his knees then others will follow his lead and rebel against my authority, and I will us every weapon at my disposal to prevent that. You asked me Takaba-san how I could be so sure of the conditions inside the Eyrie, that easy because right now one of my very best spies is currently inside the Eyrie."_

"You placed a spy in the Eyrie? Akihito was astonished.

"To tell the truth the spy was inserted at Red Hill, and then followed my cousin to the Eyrie. The agent code named Storm Bird has been undercover for the last year. "

"My lord if you went to the trouble of having an agent placed in Red Hill then you must have had your suspicions about the Duke so why did you not act upon them sooner?"Byakuya swallowed hard even though he had learned that his Emperor preferred plan speaking, he was still nervous about voicing a statement that sounded like criticism.

"Ever since I became Emperor my cousin has been a threat to my rule. However he is third in line to the throne I couldn't remove him without causing an uproar."

"His majesty is correct Byakuya." Said Akihito "His majesty rule may be absolute but traditionally there are laws that even the Emperor will not break."

Byakuya nodded as he absorbed Akihito's words as he remembered one of the laws that even the Emperors of the Asai will not break - That no one may be sentenced for a capital crime (treason or murder) without proof and it is up to accuser to supply the burden of proof. Asami knew he needed proof and it had to be indisputable. "To get the proof I needed to condemn Seiya Storm Bird was sent into Red Hill."

"I take it since the rebellion occurred Storm Bird failed." Said Rokuro

"Yes and no" replied Asami "They had no access to Seiya in the beginning, it took time for Storm Bird to get close to my cousin. Nevertheless what information that they did manage to get proved useful. It would have changed the course of events if certain information had reached us sooner."

Akihito narrowed his eyes and looked at Asami, Asami looked back daring him to say something. Akihito knew that Asami wasn't telling them the whole truth. And he was right the truth was that Asami had decided to let this rebellion happen. With Storm Bird's information Asami got a picture of who in the eastern reaches of his empire where for him and against him. A rebellion would be a perfect way to not only see where an individual's loyalties lie but also to dispose of them without any opposition and all in the name of national security. Asami had dealt with some of the people who were planning according to Storm Bird's information were going to betray him, Asami had some of them removed through a variety of methods, these ranged from created political scandals to unfortunate illnesses, as to not alert his cousin that he knew what Seiya was planning. Suoh knew the truth, so did Kurosaki but loyalty to Asami meant that they would never tell.

* * *

The defeated rebels who took part in the rebellion were either, imprisoned, on trial or dead. Asami had public trials and executions held in Dragon's Keep and in towns and cities throughout the empire to send a message to all those who would rebel against his authority.

* * *

The wounded, the ill, some of the servants and anyone who was deemed to be just an extra mouth to feed was being expelled from the Eyrie. Some walked, others were carried and then dumped on the ground, and some people had be dragged out kicking and screaming. Those that tried to run back into the Eyrie were repelled by the soldiers. The solders pushed back the last desperate and determined souls from the doors which was then slammed shut in their faces. Some of those people were hammering and scratching at the doors, they were wailing, begging to be let back in. In all the confusion Storm Bird slipped away unnoticed.

Storm Bird's real name was Shirasagi Leolani and she had been sent undercover as a house maid at Red Hill. Working her way up from house maid to Amasawa Seiya's personal maid did take her some time. Part of this was achieved by doctoring the work rota so that she would always be in the vicinity of the Duke. It also helped that she fitted the physical type that Amasawa favoured – petite with dark hair. Her strategy must have worked because she was soon transferred to the Duke's personal staff. But Leolani didn't give in to the Duke's advances, she made him chase her. The longer she held out the more interested and fired up he got. Leolani knew that the closer she could get to him and the longer she could hold his interest then the more chance she had of getting information out of him.

Leolani's plans worked and she held his interest, he put aside another mistress in favour of her. Amasawa began to let details of plans slip in bed. Nothing huge at first but for a skilled operative like Leolani she could see the bigger picture they formed. Amasawa got to the point where he trusted her so much that he used her to courier messages for him, as he figured that she was less conspicuous than any of his men.

What information she gained was handed over to other operatives at various meetings and drop points. When the move to the Eyrie was announced so that she could still keep in contact with the Kessel Hive via carrier bird. The plan was for her to get it into the Eyrie and hide it among the birds kept there. For Leolani this was the scariest part of her mission so far, she smuggled the bird in among the luggage of the Duke and Duchess. And then was able to hide the bird among the other birds housed in the Eyrie. However while she was doing this Leolani was discovered by the old bird keeper, and she was forced to take action. He was found early the next morning his head smashed open like a watermelon on the ground below the tower, the way Leolani had staged the scene everyone believed that the old man got drunk and then just fell.

Leolani had managed to convince Amasawa to call her to his bed less often on the pretext that at this critical time he need less distractions. At the same time she also persuaded him to let take over care of the care of the messenger pigeons, claiming that as a child her father had been employed as a bird keeper and she had assisted him. Amasawa accepted this idea, as he felt at least it would mean someone he trusted would be in charge of a vital communication source. Now installed as the bird keeper no one would question her presence there, though she still had to be careful not to be caught sending messages, the first one she sent carried information on the conditions in the Eyrie and the welfare of the Duchess. The second carried the information that she and others were to soon be expelled from the Eyrie.

Leolani used her skills in cryptography to encode the messages, this was done by using a poly alphabetical cipher. Her cipher also contained null symbols which acted as red herrings and had no meaning whatsoever, and some symbols stood in for whole words. Leolani was confident that her ciphers would not be easily broken, but not so arrogant to believe that they couldn't.

When Amasawa Seiya told her that she was to be put out of the Eyrie he had expected her to cry and beg him not to do it. In fact the opposite occurred, she accepted it saying "That she would of course do anything that he commanded of her." Touched by this show of devotion he told her that when this when the winter was over and his cousin's attempt to besiege him failed she should return to him. Yes he was planning to take a new wife when he became emperor but there was no reason that she couldn't resume being his mistress, perhaps even his official mistress.

The night before she was due to expelled from the Eyrie, she went to him that night saying that she wanted one more night with him before she left. But the truth was that she wanted to have look in the small study that was just off his bedroom, so far it was the only place she hadn't managed to search. To make sure that he wouldn't catch her she had taken the precaution of drugging his wine. Leolani untangled herself from Amasawa's embrace and looked down at his sleeping form. His complexion and hair colour were the same as the emperor, but his eyes were brown. He was shorter than the emperor by a foot. For man who claimed to be a warrior in his prime his physique could have been better. She checked that he was in a deep sleep, before she went into his study. If she didn't have orders not to kill Duke Amasawa she would have done at that moment but the emperor wanted to either execute his cousin in public or kill the Duke himself.

Leolani began to search the room and at first found nothing of interest that was until she found a secret compartment in the desk. a man had been coming to see the Duke since they first arrived at the Eyrie, she couldn't identify from sight as his face was hidden, plus she a hadn't been able to get close to this man or listening in on any of the private meetings that he and the Duke had. The letters in that compartment proved that Duke was plotting with Valaren, the man must has been an agent of Valaren. The man meeting the Duke was now in retrospect a courier. The letters themselves were written in High Valaren. This language was spoken only in the King's court and by the nobility, also the letters had been signed by a high ranking noble known to be close to King Mikhail. Writing the letters in High Valaren was good idea, as the majority of the people in the Empire can't comprehend it. However High Valaren is on the curriculum for all members' intelligence services.

The letters proposed an alliance between the Duke and Valaren. As long as the Duke could survive this winter he would receive monies and troops to help him overthrow Asami. In exchange the Duke would marry the youngest sister of King Mikhail, Princess Masha, his son Ren would be betrothed Mikhail's daughter Princess Zoya, and he would hand over the Boa valley and the Duchies of Carthanon and Larick. Upon reading another letter Leolani deduced that Amasawa had agreed to these terms (though she wouldn't put it past him to wrangle out of them latter.), also he had managed to persuade Valaren to launch an attacks on the empire to keep the forces of the empire busy, and to distract his majesty from focusing on his rebellious cousin. Leolani knew that she now had what she needed, these letters proved that the Duke wasn't just a rebel but a traitor to. The first attack was due to strike the city of Allaykin, a fortified city that overlooked one the main mountain roads that spanned the Kierik Mountains. If that city was taken it would provide an excellent base of operations for further incursions into the Empire.

What she learnt that night was the content of the last message Leolani sent from the Eyrie before she was put out, pulling her cloak tighter around her she began to make her way to the Kessel Hive. It had remained in operation all during the rebellion, and was given the tasks of surveillance and sabotage. She just hoped that she would make to the Hive before she got hit by any of the fast moving unpredictable weather so common in the mountains.

* * *

A knock came at the door, Asami ordered the individual to enter, in came the governor's secretary Suzuki Aoi "Pardon the intrusion your Majesty but a Rider has arrived, he says that his orders are to give his message to no one but yourself."

"Bring him in" commanded Asami.

Suzuki returned a few moments later with the messenger, he was slight man enveloped in a drab mud stained grey green cloak, it was fastened with a badge in the shape of a winged horse. This was the symbol of the Imperial Messengers AKA the Riders. He bowed low before removing a letter from the satchel slung across his body. Suoh took the letter which bore the seal of Kessel's Hive and handed it to Asami. Asami tore open the seal and read the letter. Akihito watched Asami's face a slight clenching of his jaw was the only sign that Asami had been effected by the contents of that letter. Asami folded the letter back up "See that this man is fed and rested." Suzuki and the Rider sensing that they were being dismissed left the room.

Byakuya was the first one to speak "Bad news my lord?"

"Yes, gentleman my cousin's treachery knows no bounds Storm Bird has discovered that he is conspiring with Valaren. A force is to be dispatched to take the city Allaykin".

A range of emotions playing across the faces of all those that were present ranging from shock, to fear to anger. "My Lord" ventured Byakuya "Why would the Valarens invade Allykin that is in Sellanor. If they wanted to help Amasawa why not go to the Eyrie?"

"By invading a neighbouring province the Valarens are hoping to split our forces. Also the city of Allykin is overlooks one of the few safe roads through the Kierik Mountains, if they can take the city it will give them a foot hold in the empire. My Lord Takaba return to your home and make arrangements for absence and then join us back here. Yasatora-san you to will leave immediately and return to your father and brothers, you may inform them of what has occurred. Also I'm sure that you're aware for the Valaren army will have to pass through the Boa valley to reach the city."

Exactly catching Asami's drift Rokuro said "And you wish our people to slow them down?"

"Yes. Do whatever you have to do to. Cut their supply lines, sabotage the route, I give you free range to use your imaginations. Your further assistance would be much appreciated and further rewarded."

Rokuro and Akihito took their leave, with Akihito giving Byakuya's shoulder a squeeze before he left.

Turing to Suoh Asami said "How many Riders do we have with use?"

"Four my lord not counting the one who has just arrived."

"Good, Byakuya pen, paper and ink." Said Asami. The boy quickly gathered these things. Asami began to write "One letter must go to Prime Minster Kirishima but we'll send that one by bird it'll be quicker, he have who will have to inform the nearest military base near the city, he'll also get the other Northern provinces on a war footing. One letter must go to that old witch Steward Fujiwara at Allaykin, she must rally the city's defences. One will go to the Duke of Sellanor he may be needed to shore up the defences of both the city and the province. The final letters must go to Vice Admiral Sawashiro and to Marquis Samehada there forces must go on alert, this all could be distraction for a more traditional invasion by sea. The whole nation must now be brought to a war footing." As Asami sealed the letters he ordered Byakuya to fetch three of the Riders they brought with them. As he left Asami turned to Governor Ichihara "Alert the nobles, officials and local leaders, they and the people must be informed of impending invasion." The Governor bowed and hurried out. Asami sat down in front of the fire, Suoh looked at his master's face, it was impassive but Suoh had known him long enough to be able to detect the restrained fury in his eye.

"Suoh inform the leaders of each unit what has occurred today. Then fetch Kurosaki Kyo, the head of the engineering corps and that forth Rider."

Colonel Kato fidgeted a bit under his Emperor's gaze. The thirty year old was a skilled engineer but was the first time he would under the Emperor's direct command. "Colonel you are already aware of how we plan to bring down the walls of the Eyrie, and of the new developments." Asami waved his head towards Kurosaki "With Kurosaki's help I want you to build a portable mock-up of the tunnel and culvert."

"Portable Sire?"

"Yes it'll have to be portable so that it can be put together and taken apart so that it can used as we travel, Kurosaki will give you the full details. But I'll tell you now that from what we know that the tunnel will not be big enough at one point for an adult so." Asami raised his hand and it settled on Byakuya's shoulder "My page will be the one to pack the explosives. Colonel go through all your available personal, select the smallest and slightest individuals, they will not only be ones to help construct the prototype but they'll also act as the train that will pass the explosives to Byakuya. I want that prototype finished by tonight. Then you will run drills into the night. It will be pitch black in that tunnel so you will have to rely on touch, and sound. Byakuya will need to be taught how to pack those explosives to cause maxim damage. Until we get to the Eyrie you will practice every night. You will run practice drills to aid speed and communication, I want it perfect. Of course there will be your regular duties to also complete " This last part was send for Byakuya's benefit this would let the boy know just what expected of those in the emperor's service.

* * *

The engine of war marched on some made preparations, others uttered prayers, but nobody was standing still. Right now the fates of many are converging. It was like they were all being propelled towards the same inevitable destiny.

Akihito addressed his staff even though he didn't tell them the reason, they all guessed correctly that it had something to do with the emperor and the impeding war. However they couldn't think why Akihito would needed, the reason must have been a hidden one and look on Akihito's face put anyone off from asking. He issues orders to his staff to check their food and fuel supplies, if they didn't have enough then more was too obtained. Akihito also had them look over the security of the Sanctuary. Though he didn't anticipate trouble reaching here Akihito was prepared to take any chances, he came to decision that once he left that none of children should leave Sanctuary. The streets were not dangerous but you could sense the tension in air.

* * *

Rokuro strode into camp tired as he was he had to speak with his father and brothers. There was much they had to know, and the arrangements had to be made to send out small groups throughout the valley to disrupt the Valarens. However his thoughts were dominated by revenge for his sister and for his family honour. Amasawa would be made to pay for all the indignities that he had heaped on the Yasatora.

* * *

Leolani who had made her way to the Kessel Hive was changing her clothes, her report had been relayed to the emperor but he wished to question herself. She would be disguised as a member of Asami's personal guard, if she was captured the disguise might save her life. After Asami became emperor he created a code that stipulated how POW's should be treated. This code however did not extend to spies, they could be indiscriminately killed and tortured. Spies were individuals employed by many but no one would ever admit to it. For all intense and purposes people like Leolani did not exist.

* * *

The city of Allaykin was bustling with activity but instead of the sights and sounds of everyday life, the citizens were preparing for war. This fortified city overlooked one of the busiest and safest roads through the Kierek Mountains. It was a city that was accustomed to being on a war footing, though it had not seen action since the last civil war. Yet that made no difference everything occurred orderly and without fuss or panic. The people of the city were not panicked, after all they were regularly drilled in the procedures that were to be implemented in the face of invasion, so they felt ready for whatever the Valarens were going to throw at them. Steward Fujiwara examined the cities supplies, they had enough food, and weapons to last a year, the food supply would be stretched out to last longer as rationing was now in effect. They had wells inside the city so they had access to water that the enemy wouldn't be able to get to. And right now the people that lived in surround that would not have adequate protection against the invaders were being evacuated into the city.

The letter she had received from the emperor told her guerrilla forces would be taking action against the invaders as they came through the Boa valley. This however for her was not enough her, she had sent people to perform acts of sabotage along the road. When one group performed their mission, they would meet up with the next group pass on any relevant information and then retreat back to the city. Honestly Fujiwara had not expected to see action again in her lifetime, but it seems that fate and that traitor Duke had other ideas.

* * *

Hinamori Gin along with two other members of Asami's personal guard rode out of the governor's residence to meet with Strom Bird. The emperor wanted to hear her report in person, for the emperor was not satisfied to just read her report. After all an official report only ever tells you so much, Asami wanted to know everything even the little specs of gut intuition that never make it into an objective report. Hinamori had been given Storm Bird's description and plus he remembered her, this was one of the reasons that Storm Bird was chosen for this mission, as having once worked undercover as a member of the Emperor's personal staff she was known to them. The order to retrieve her for Asami wasn't unexpected, after all liked to ask his own questions, no matter how much he trusted the judgement of another he would never supplant it for his own.

* * *

Amasawa Yuko Duchess of Kessel stood on the balcony of her cell and looked down onto the troops milling around below. The trailing sleeves of her grey gown were bellowing in the wind. She turned away and stalked back into room, shutting the door behind here. Her cell was in fact a richly decorated suite of rooms, with its open fire, plush rugs, tapestries on the walls and expensive furniture this room seemed a perfect place to spend a cold blustery day, but to Yuko no matter how nice this room was it was still a prison cell. For this last two weeks Yuko had been confined here, she could have coped with the confinement and loneliness (as all the servants that were loyal to her or that she trusted were either left behind at Red Hill or had been expelled) , if not for that fact that she was being denied access to her son. She knew that her husband was doing this to punish her. For this he had discovered that this was a far more effective form punishment than physical pain.

Her current predicament was due to her speaking out against her husband on his further continuation of a course of action that was doomed to failure. He had no allies, no fresh troops and no support. She begged him to surrender, saying that the emperor might be merciful and to commute his sentence from death to exile. She had heard that own father and eldest brother were facing trial and execution, the province and its people had been ravaged, she wanted an end to all death and destruction. His response was to beat her so badly that she couldn't leave her bed for three days, upon arising from it she was informed that she was to be confined to her room for her own safety and young master Ren was also confined his room also for his own safety.

Yuko turned her attention her attention to her lunch, a roast, fresh bread, fruit and wine, but she picked very sparingly at it, Yuko was convinced that her husband had every intention of killing her. He had a deluded belief that even now he could still win, and she had no doubt that she was not part of his plan for victory. No one in this place would question her death, she had no idea how he planned to do it, however poison seemed most likely. After all many poisons could imitate the symptoms of a natural illness. However Yuko knew she had to survive somehow because when the emperor came and defeated her husband she would need to be alive to plead for her son. She had no doubt that Seiya would die and she strongly suspected that she would as well, but there was also a possibility that the emperor would kill her son. Logically it would make more sense to let him live, but the Amasawa had caused so much trouble for him that it was not beyond the realm of possibility that he may just wipe them out. But she felt sure that she could convince him to let Ren live to inherit the mantle of Duke, her son was nothing like his father he had inherited her kindness, a trait that her husband berated his son for. Yuko was adamant that her son should live, and she was not above going down on her knees and begging for his life.

* * *

Kirishima Kei was one of the most powerful men in the empire, he was the prime minster, the second most important figure in the government. For man who was the third son of country gentlemen with only a few acres of land to his name, his rise to power could be called meteoric if not miraculous. Though his father was a useless farmer he was an extremely gifted scholar and teacher, which is how he came into the household of the then emperor's son Ryuichi. It was his mother the Lady Rin that managed to persuade the emperor to let those members of her son's household with children near in age to Ryuichi to accompany their parents, and to be companions to her son. And that is how he came to be one of people closest in the world to the now emperor.

During his time with Asami he trained and practiced as a lawyer, knowing that one day his master would need someone well versed in the law, because he never had any doubt that his master would become emperor. And that was because like Asami he saw the reality of the situation, Asami Ryuichi had to become emperor simply to survive. He would always been seen a threat to the legitimate line, if his half-sister became empress he would never be allowed to live out his life in peace. Kirishima knew for a fact that his master did not kill the princess, but nevertheless her death was fortuitous.

During the course of that last civil war Kirishima of course fought on Asami's side. He was a gifted archer, and possessed a talent for administration and logistics. He could deal with reams of paperwork that would drive many a man insane. It was during the war that Asami proved himself extremely able to lead an army, but Asami conceded when it came to moving and supply said army no one did it better than Kirishima.

Right know the prime minster was putting the whole nation on a war footing. Messages had been set out the Dukes of the Northern provinces, to the stewards of the city states, as well as to all commanders of garrisons and naval bases announcing a state emergency. Messages were being sent to Karn for with empire's attention engaged by its northern neighbour, it would not be out of the realm of possibility for its southern neighbour the Tenshe Empire to attempt invasion to.

At this moment he had just dispatched troops to fetch the emperor's mother, the prince and princess who were currently at the emperor's most private residence Dion castle. The plan was to bring them to the safety of Dragon's keep. Even though no trouble had erupted in Asai, Kirishima was not prepared to take such a chance. Letting out a barely audible sigh he called one of his assistants to bring him the files on the most northern towns and cities, the status of their supplies would need to be checked to see if anything need to be imported from the surrounding country or further afield.

* * *

Ryuzaki Byakuya crawled back down the tunnel that the engineering corps had constructed from Kusosaki-san's information. He couldn't remember how many time he had done this drill. The prototype was constructed at lighting speed, and Colonel Kato managed to find enough personal among his staff who fitted the description the emperor gave. The colonel himself taught Byakuya how to pack explosives so that they caused maximum damage.

The heat in tunnel was like nothing Byakuya had ever experienced, he and the other members of the train had shed all their outer clothing it was also thought that this was a good idea to do as when in the actual tunnel their clothing wouldn't catch on any of the rocks. It took him some time to come to terms with the sense of claustrophobia that being in such as confined space created. To make the experience as real as possible as Byakuya and the engineers ran through the drill others shouted, screamed, banged on the top and sides of the tunnel. The goal was to simulate battle conditions as closely as possible, when they practiced in the day the lot of them wore blindfolds. They also underwent teamwork drills, it was during these that Byakuya saw just how far he had to go. The team work of the engineers was flawless, the physically demanding drills didn't seem to sap their stamina, whereas Byakuya had to push himself to the limit to keep up with them. He knew they could see how much he was pushing himself but they didn't take it easy on him and he didn't want them to.

He managed to juggle his duties to Emperor, he did have to convince a few other people to help him but as long as things got done it didn't matter. He flopped down on his bed for a few hours of sleep before getting up to start the drills again. He was worried, he had volunteered to take part in action to bring down the wall and he wanted to do it but he was scared that when the time came for the real thing he wouldn't be able to. He had asked Suoh about war and what was it like, Suoh told him that there was a common thread that bound all the different perspectives together, however because everyone was different no one experience was totally the same. And even though people could tell you their experiences of war you couldn't know what it was really like until you'd experienced it yourself.

* * *

Suoh Kazumi sat on his pallet sharpening his two headed axe, though in the Asami's personal guard the sword was more favoured as their primary weapon but Suoh had never felt it really suited him so instead he used an axe, there was for him just something incredibly satisfying in for him in the way it felt in his hand, the way it sounded when it was swung through the air, to him there was nothing like it.

Like Kirishima Kei he had first met Asami as a child when his father was became a tutor to Asami. The reason that Asami had taken to him was because in practice spars Suoh never let Asami win, he always made him work for it unlike some of the other children. Suoh was also fond of Asami as child because he didn't make fun of him. Suoh was tall for his age, which also made some think he was slow and clumsy, in fact he could move with remarkable swiftness. It took quite a few fights with other children sometimes backed up or held back on some occasions by Asami and Kirishima for everyone to learn that you do not tease Suoh Kazumi about his height.

He went into the army because just like Kirishima he knew that one day Asami would have to fight for his survival, and he wanted to his part to help Asami. The sight of Suoh Kazumi axe or axes in hand became a sight to terrify their enemies. During the civil war he acted as both Asami's bodyguard and a led a heavy infantry unit. After the war Asami created his own personal guard with Suoh at their head.

From where he sat he could over hear some of those under his command talking about the exercises that he had put them through that morning and those that were yet to come. He smiled to hear his nickname of the 'The Sadist' uttered, Suoh had earned the moniker because of the exercises and drills he created to put the emperor's guard through during times of both war and peace. They complained that to come up with them Suoh had to be sadist, but as much as they complained about the pain, they knew just how good those drills and exercises were and just how many times they had saved their lives.

Suoh was subjecting those under his commanded to such punishing drills because the closer they got to the Eyrie the more Suoh was concerned about spies and assassins sent out by the rebels and now possibly by Valaren. So Suoh stepped up the training for all those under his command, he also advised the other unit commanders to do the same. Suoh would be dammed if Asami was going to be assassinated on his watch.

* * *

Akihito returned two days later to Ichihara's residence, which was now barely recognisable with an army encamped in and around it. Right now Asami had around twenty thousand troops in Kessel, with at least another five thousand on the way. Considering that his cousin was said to have a little over ten thousand troops at his disposal, the numbers that Asami was mustering could easily considered overkill. However that is what he wanted. He wanted to show any other who so much as even thought about rebelling against his authority the kind of forces they would be up against. Plus if he could utterly smash his cousin now it might make the Valarens think twice about invading his domain.

That night Asami sat down to dinner with many of the key players of his plan. Asami sat at the head of the table, with Suoh on his right and Akihito on his left. Adjacent to Akihito were the Yasatora Quads, opposite them was Colonel Kato, Yasatora Arashi, Guvenor Ichihara and Ryuzaki Byakuya. The discussion at dinner centred on the assault on the Eyrie and the rescue of the Duchess and her son.

Hinamori Gin's mission to recover agent Storm Bird had been a success. Asami used his interview with her to go over details that he already knew from her report such as the location of the Duchess, he also probed her for information on his cousin, the remaining servants and on the troops there. He also asked questions such as what was the physical condition of the Eyrie was it being kept clean and well maintained? What food was being eaten? And was it rationed? Some of the information she gave and conclusions she came to were the result of his leading questions. Asami left no stone unturned and had no scruple in asking the most intermit questions. He even asked her about his cousin's performance. He wasn't surprised when she said that Duke Amasawa irritated and disgusted her, and that she was tempted many times to remove what little made him a man.

The dinner came to an end and Byakuya and Colonel Kato left to get a couple of hours sleep before getting up to run more practice drills. The Yasatoras then went to bed, as part of the team that would infiltrating the Eyrie they would be leaving early in the morning, and in advance of the main force. It had been decided that the infiltration team would enter the caverns at the closer point to the Eyrie than originally planned. There was a risk of being spotted from the Eyrie but the risk was thought be worth taking.

Akihito was about to leave when Asami said that he wanted to look over the plans Akihito had brought with him, for Akihito had brought with him a copy of the original building plans of Alizgarth at Asami request. So Akihito found himself in front of a roaring fire, sitting across from Asami. Akihito had one leg tucked underneath him and the other swung back and forth, he watched Asami's long tapered fingers handle the delicate documents. Asami returned them to the folder strode into his bed chamber and came back with a bottle and two glasses. He filled both glasses, took hold of one and drowned the contents down in one before refilling it. "It's not poisoned" Asami said.

Akihito picked up his glass and examined the clear liquid before downing the contents. The alcohol burned as it made its way down Akihito's throat and to his stomach, Akihito coughed, spluttered and his eyes began to water. "What is this stuff?!"

"It doesn't have a name. One of my guards has a portable still, and during the war she began to distil this stuff, out of what I have no idea. I've never asked in case I don't like the answer." Asami refilled Akihito's glass. "Are you afraid of going to war?"

Yes. I've seen fighting, I've seen death, I have even dealt it but I've never taken part in a war."

"What about the last civil war? Didn't you fight then?"

Akihito picked up his glass and sipped the contents "No. I spent my time caring for the wounded, the orphaned, I spent my time trying to keep as many people as safe as I could. I didn't care who sat on the throne."

"A sentiment shared by many." Asami emptied and refilled his glass. "You're lucky, you don't have to think about war all time."

"And you have to?"

"Yes. The object of war every practice, every procedure and its every discipline are one of the things always on my mind, for it is one of the best method to secure my rule. I came to the throne via war I could lose it the same way, if my study of the subject waivered."

"So a distraction would be disastrous."

"N, sometimes it is much appreciated."

"And what would count as a distraction?"

"You."

"Me? I have been called a lot of things in my time but a distraction is not one of them."

"Are you insulted?"

"No. To think that the Scarlet Emperor is distracted by me is rather flattering."

"Oh but I thought you said that were unsusceptible to flattery."

"I lied."

"Well then allow me to flatter you further." Asami got up and got to his knees in front of Akihito, he manipulated Akihito's legs so that they were spread and manoeuvred into between, and Asami ran one finger slowly over Akihito's lips. "The light from the fire is making the alcohol on your lips glisten. It's a very beautiful sight." Said Asami as he slipped his finger between Akihito's lips. The warmth of Akihito's mouth, the sweep of his tongue and the gentle scrapping of his teeth fed Asami's arousal. Akihito's eyes danced with mischief, he decided that he should have a bit of fun tonight, after all this would probably never happen again so what was the harm getting what he wanted?

Akihito hands wrapped around Asami's neck pulling him towards him, Akihito's lips captured Asami's he swirled his tongue inside Asami's mouth, when Asami's tongue answered in response Akihito drew back to nip at Asami's lips and jaw. Wanting to get control back Asami's fisted Akihito's hair and pulled, tipping his head back, Akihito's was breathing hard, and there was a wicked little smile on his face. To Asami that smile was a challenge, Akihito was different from his other lovers and different from the majority of people he knew. Asami could push and gain ground in this battle of wills, but Akihito would push back and not only regain that ground but take new ground as well. For Asami who was used to being on top, this was something new Akihito's surrender even in this moment and the last wasn't total, he only gave as much as he was prepared to give. For the first time in a long time Asami found himself in a battle of wills, and he had to admit to himself just how much fun it was.

Asami picked up Akihito's half full glass knocked back the contents, and brought his mouth down upon Akihito's the alcohol passed from one mouth to the other , some of it escaped and ran down Akihito's face and onto his neck. Hand still firmly in Akihito's hair Asami's tongue chased the path that the liquid had taken, his tongue swept upwards lapping up the alcohol before pressing his lips once again to Akihito's. Akihito felt like his was being burned from both inside and out, his legs tightened around Asami's waist trying to draw him closer, hands began to massage the back of Asami's neck, he could only think about just how good Asami's body felt against his and that he wanted more.

Asami lifted Akihito out of the chair, he carried him into the bedroom. Akihito felt the mattress sag underneath him, Asami pushed Akihito's shirt up over his head, Akihito. Asami smiled it was that perfect confident smile that at the same time could seduce and menace, he once again began to suckle the flesh of Akihito's neck using varying amounts of suction to tease Akihito.

Akihito gasped for more and not content to lie passively he began to run his feet up and down Asami's inner thigh and leg, his shin then began massage Asami's growing erection, the sensations of the material stroking his skin and the pressure delivered by Akihito produced a bestial growl from Asami's throat that reverberated through Akihito's body. Asami's smiled down at Akihito "Trying to take charge little leopard?"

"Why not? You're always in charge."

"Well I can't help that, I'm very used to saying do this and it is done."

"You like to be in charge, you like to be in control but guess what so do I." Using the reflexes of the vary animal that Asami had named him Akihito sprung up on to his knee and crushed his month to Asami's , hands bunched into Asami's hair he tugged at Asami's hair titling his head back to once again give him access to that beautiful sinewy neck. Asami's hand found their way to Akihito's belt, Akihito heard the clank of the metal and then felt Asami's hands ghost over his erection they dipped between his thighs and began to caress the delicate flesh. Akihito couldn't help it but bring his thighs together and groan into Asami's neck. "And if I was under your control what would make me do?" Asami spoke directly into Akihito's ear. Caught off guard by the question Akihito's quick tongue struggled to find an answer "To slow Akihito." Asami pushed Akihito back down on to bed, he tugged off the young man's boots and trouser tossing them aside "For those in charge indecision is a killer." Asami seized one of Akihito's feet, he swirled his tongue around the bone he found there and watched in amusement as the boy tried to wriggle free. It was during their last encounter that Asami discovered that Akihito's ankles were very sensitive. Asami bit his way up Akihito's legs, each bite was slow and deliberate like a good bite should be, that way Akihito could see that the beast that would devour him is under control, at least for that moment in time. Asami grasped Akihito's cock in his hand and ever so slightly began to stroke the tip with his thumb, his mouth nipped at the delicate flesh at his Adonis belt. Asami plunged the fingers of his other hand into Akihito's mouth one by one until all four were being engulfed by Akihito's mouth.

Asami withdrew his fingers from Akihito's mouth, he realised his grip on Akihito's erection and folded his legs back his hand cupped Akihito's buttocks squeezing them ever so slowly. Asami ran his tongue around that perfect opening that lay between them, not dipping into that tight hole but just teasing it at the very edge. Asami looked into Akihito's eyes he said once again "If I was under control what would you make me do?"

And this time this time Akihito found his voice. "I'd make you lie back on the bed." Akihito didn't expect Asami to do exactly as he said but he did.

Asami lay back against the pillows his hands behind his head, "What happens next? Make it quick Akihito like I said indecision is a killer." Akihito straddled Asami's hips, Akihito began to place feather light kisses on Asami lips, and then he took his bottom lip and began to suckle it. Asami hands came from behind his head to Akihito's arms, but Akihito pushed them aside. "You don't get to touch unless I say so" Akihito pushed Asami shirt up over his head and used it to bind Asami's hands, Akihito pushed at Asami's arms so that rested behind his back. "Well I appear to be at your mercy. And just what do you have in store for me Akihito?"

Akihito's hands swept up his chest, and then he raked his nails down it. Even like this power and dominance emanated from Asami, he was still in control. Akihito was going to take him, even if he couldn't take his control from him, because deep down he knew those were intrinsic parts of Asami's Ryuichi that no one could take, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. The last time they were together Akihito got a glimpse of Asami's with all the self-control that he imposed on himself stripped away, and the sense of power that gave him was amazing, it was better than any aphrodisiac. He knew that some people would for kill for the chance he had now to drive this most powerful and controlled of men past his limits.

Akihito's hands unbuckled Asami's belt, Asami left his hips a little to allow Akihito to pull his trousers down, Akihito through his boots to floor and his trousers were pulled down and tossed aside. They were both panting eager for the other's touch. Akihito lifted himself, and took hold of Asami's cock, he teased them both by just using the head of Asami's cock to stroke his entrance. Asami's hips thrusted upwards, causing Akihito to rise up "No you don't, this isn't going to happen your way, well not for the moment at least." Said Akihito. With one hand on Asami's shoulder for leverage Akihito pushed himself down onto Asami, causing a guttural cry to be realised from both them. Akihito's other hand took hold of his own aching erection, as he began to stroke he rode Asami's starting slow at first, but the pace began to pick up getting harder and more wild. Asami began to thrust in response when he felt Akihito beginning to flag, Asami's actions to Akihito were like having him throwing down the gauntlet, he wasn't going to let himself be beaten, he met each thrust with equal energy and ferocity.

The air was filled with the scent of sex, of the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the sound of short ragged breaths. Then a new sound came the sound of cloth being rent in two Asami's hands were free, one wrapped around Akihito's neck and brought his mouth down to be ravished, the other hand removed Akihito's hand from his erection and replaced it. Akihito's free arm braced itself on Asami's other shoulder. Asami's hand travelled from Akihito's neck and once again fisted in his hair drawing his head back "Say my name, I want to hear you scream it."

"Asa… Asa… "Akihito could get Asami's name out no matter how much he tried, he was getting more and more light head, each time Asami thrust into him, he knew that they were would both come any second.

Asami Snarled, his hand stopped its ministrations, with his thumb and forefinger circling the base of Akihito's cock "We're doing this my way now. My name is Ryuichi say it, scream it, think nothing but it!" Asami's hand resumed its previous activities. Akihito began to say Ryuichi it was a whisper at first, but it got louder and he said it again and again like it was mantra, like Asami was the only thing in the existed in his world. Their climaxes hit them from the pit of their stomachs and rose till it was almost painful, Akihito exploded into Asami's hand, Asami thrust himself as far as he could into Akihito and growled as he felt himself explode into Akihito. Akihito collapsed onto Asami. They both knew that Akihito had to get early the next morning but right now they didn't care.

* * *

Early that morning Akihito mounted his horse along with the Yasatora and four of Asami's personal guard. They rode out of the gates of governor's residence towards the Kierik Mountains. Akihito spared back one quick look back Asami, Byakuya and the others who had seen them off were now far out of sight. Akihito wasn't sure what he feeling was it lust? Was it just that he was bored and somewhat lonely, and this kind of contact with another person was hadn't happened it so long, and so he clung onto it. However he felt what was the point of clinging onto it? He and the emperor were from different worlds, and he couldn't be a mistress. He didn't want to be owned by another, and he knew that as a mistress he would never be an equal. Plus he knew he could never be a decorative toy to hang on Asami's arm that would never content him, he needed to be out there making a difference, even if it was just on a small scale. He had horrible feeling that he falling in love, but right know there were more important things to think about, he was riding head first into a warzone, were more than one person was looking for revenge. And revenge and war move so much faster than love.

**That's it I'm done for now.**

**The next chapter will be called Deep Down Below - You'll see Akihito and the others travel through the caravans and the beginning of the attack on the Eyrie. **

**I hope the lemon was good, I didn't intend it to go way it did it just seemed to have a life of its own and dragged me in that direction, but I think it's better than what I originally planned. Comments, reviews welcome, constructive criticism only. **_**NO FLAMES**_

**Extra Stuff**

**The Amasawa rebellion**** – this rebellion was concentrated in the East of the continent. Many civil servants and nobles took part for one reason or another. Some of the nobles were complicit (such as the Duchesses' father and older brother), others were coerced and a few such as the Samehada refused to take part all together. The Samehade locked themselves down in Shark's Tooth and other families did the same thing and shut themselves up in their castles or fled towards the west. **

**Kessel is bordered by four other provinces Sellanor (in the west), Daylin (due south), Ellyn and Nahalan (both south west). **

**There were uprisings against Asami Ryuichi in Ellyn and Nahalan. There were also uprisings in the central province of Agaron. The other two provinces (Sellanor and Daylin) kept out of the rebellion and sided with Asami. **

**On his journey east Asami had to put down insurrections in the two central provinces of Agaron and Nahalan, before he even got to Kessel. It wasn't surprising that insurrections occurred in these two provinces. Agaron was the home province of the former Empress Asami Sakura who was also the sister of the current Duke of Agaron. So sections of the nobility of this province have never liked the current emperor. However Asami was unable to gain tangible proof that that Duke himself was responsible for the uprisings that took place in his province. Nahalan and Agaron have extremely close ties to one another so it was no surprise when trouble erupted in one it erupted in another. **

**However thanks to both loyal subjects and his spy network these uprisings were put down. Ouran went into its northern neighbour Agaron and helped the imperial troops there. By the time Asami made it into Nahalan the Duchess of Vorak was personally leading troops against rebels in Nahalan, while daughter was tackling the rebel forces in Ellyn. Asami himself chose to deal with the city of Adrica (which is in Ellyn) as it was an independent city state that owed allegiance to him. **

**Independent Cities \- ****They are independent from the provinces that they are in examples include Adrica and Allykin. They answer directly to the emperor and all their taxes go to him. They are ruled by city councils headed by a steward. **

**Steward Fujiwara **

**Fujiwara Kodama is sometimes referred to as the old witch. She is one of the longest serving stewards having been in office for fifty years, and was steward of Allykin during the last civil war. However at one point in the war she overthrown as steward when a knight loyal to Duchess Amasawa Misaki captured the city. Fujiwara had chosen to keep her city neutral during the war, but after she was deposed from power she sort out help from other factions only to be turned down. Going to Asami Ryuichi was her last option. She didn't personally have anything against him, she just thought that he didn't a great deal of chance of becoming emperor. For at this time Asami's forces were small compared to what claimants for throne could muster. Asami didn't turn her away, he knew the strategic value of the city, and her owning him her regained position would always be something he could hold over her. She went with Asami took back the city and declared Allaykin would support Asami Ryuichi and his claim to the throne. At the age of eighty one Fujiwara is still going strong and political opponents for her position. **

**Fujiwara Kodama is based on a real life women called Nicholaa de la Haye. Who was both castellan of Lincoln Castle and sheriff of Lincolnshire. **

**Red Hill – ****The family seat of the Amasawa family. Based on Bardi Castle in Italy and Trifels Castle in Germany. **

**The Eyrie**** \- based on Predjama Castle in Slovenia. I got inspiration from not only from the building itself, but also from the legend of one of the residents of the castle a Knight called Erazem Lueger. **

**Allaykin \- **** This fortified city is based on Fenestrelle Fort in Italy. **

**Dion Castle**** \- Based on the Château de Chenonceau**

**The Imperial Army \- ****Just like the Navy it is chiefly made up of people of under the age of thirty five. The last Civil war killed a lot of the solders and sailors from the older generations. When Asami became Emperor there was massive campaign to get people into the armed forces. So in the senior positions it is not strange to see people who might at one point in time considered to be very young or too young to hold that position. Age or status is no barrier to achieving a higher rank it's all about ability. **

**The House of Nobles**** \- made up of the representatives from the noble families of the empire and Karn.**

**The House of the People**** \- Made up of elected individuals. Each region has a governor who is elected. The regions are further broken down into districts each with an elected representative. A governor can either be appointed by the emperor or more usually is elected to the position. A representative of each independent city state also sits here. It also incorporates members of the various professional guilds. **

**The idea is that both these Houses are representing their own perspective group to the Emperor and to his ministers. The Emperor does need them to pass legislation (in the end it is the Emperor's decision.) but it is traditional that both Houses be consulted along with the House of Acolytes (which is formed of priests and priestess from all the different faiths in the empire) on the laws that the Emperor wishes to enact and to argue against them, lobby for them, debate on them, present concerns from constitutes, raise any issues that concern them and call for imperial investigation into situations. **

**Valaren \- ****Just like the Asai Empire it is a country of varying terrain. The land is comprised of mountainous regions, forest and flat grass plains. The summer season is short. However the often cold climate (that is cold in comparison to the Asai Empire) doesn't stop any of the Valarens from enjoying frozen lake swimming. It's a land that makes full use of its fast moving rivers as a system of transportation, and the majority of its cities are built next to the rivers. The Valarens don't consider their country to be cold but then they are used to it. The people are very tough, and no other nation is as adept at fighting during the winter as they are. **

**Although when they have tried to invade the Asai Empire it has been by sea more times than land. If they want to come by land the easiest way is to come through Carthanon, as it is in the only Northern Province that is not protected by the Kierik Mountains. However the people of Carthanon are extremely militarised because of these invasions and raids (think of ancient Sparta that lets you know what these people are like and gives you an idea of just how much these people are geared to war.) and more times than not when Valaren has invaded and come through the province they have gotten bogged down by the Carthanons long enough for the imperial army to arrive. **

**The other traditional method of invasion is by sea. The first time this occurred was during the reign of Asami Ryuichi the Seventh. Instead of invading Carthanon or any of the other eastern provinces with a coastline, the decision was made by King Ivan Arbartov the Fifth to invade the small province of Kessel. This actually does make some sense as Kessel is a much smaller province than Carthanon or any other the other western provinces and hopefully it would have been easier to take control of. However this invasion failed as the Valaren force chose to take the quickest route to Kessel, and this meant sailing between the mainland and Shark's Tooth. The invading force was crushed by the combined forces of the imperial navy and the Samehada. Another force did try sail around Shark's Tooth to avoid the Samehada, but they were spotted by a patrol from Shark's Tooth and were hunted down by the Samehada and the imperial Navy.**

**There have been successful invasions of the Asai Empire by Valaren. The most notable was during the reign of Asami Ryuutarou the First were the Valarens invaded and occupied Carthanon and the neighbouring province of Larick. What made this invasion so notable was not only the length of occupation ( eighteen months) but just how close the Valarens came to reaching the province of Asai and Dragon's keep ( Carthanon is the province north of Asai it is a buffer between it and Valaren). **

**The Tenshe Empire ****\- An archipelago of over 30 islands of varying size and population density. It has a very warm and tropical climate. Tenshe is the largest island in the archipelago and the home of the dynasty that went on to conquer the other islands. **

**Leolani's mother was a refuge from here, who along with thousands of other people fled the Tenshe Empire for the Asai Empire thirty years ago.**

**The majority of people worship a range of deities, however a group called the Navikin do not, with their faith being focused on ritual. And it was during the reign of the present Emperor's father that the persecution against them became much worst. They did not have the same legal and civil rights. For example they couldn't join the armed forces, they couldn't hold positions in government, they couldn't gather in groups bigger than five, they couldn't attend public events, and they couldn't leave their home town, village or city without informing the authorities. **

**During the reign of the current Emperor's father that they were given a choice – convert or die. Some converted but the majority chose to leave. They went to the Asai Empire because Ryuutarou the Seventh promised them asylum, providing they did not impose their faith on others, respected the current faith of the Asai Empire, obeyed all laws of the Empire and swore fealty to the Emperor. The Navikin came in their thousands, they had good reason to trust Ryuutarou's word, for the vessel nation of Karn was allowed to keep its own faith when it was absorbed into the empire. And the Asai Empire has never interfered with it. **

**Ryuutarou took this people in because many of them were skilled individuals such as shipwrights, blacksmiths, and sailors he also saw the advantages of gaining a people that would be very loyal and grateful to him. Before he died he sent word out to them via their priests and priestesses that if there was a civil war he asked them to fight for his son. During the last civil war the Navikin fought on the side of Asami Ryuuichi to honour and repay his father. **

**The current Emperor of the Tenshe Empire is Lui Fei Long the fourth. **

**The Hive \- ****The name for the training school and HQ of the intelligence services. The Hive is situated underneath the city of Dragon's Keep. The original city that was there was conquered By Asami Ryuichi the First was destroyed and Dragon's Keep built on top of it. The Hive occupies the old buildings and catacombs that run below that and Dragon's Keep. It was decided by Ryuichi the Sixth that this was the perfect place for the Hive to be situated as at the time people knew about the old city but just never gave it any thought, it could accessed from certain points above ground and is very close to the imperial palace. Now most people don't even remember that the old city is there. **

**There are smaller braches of the Hive all around the empire in each province out of which some specialist training occurs and is where operatives work out of. Once an operative has completed their training they are assigned to a Hive, but never the one from their home province. Some operatives will always remain at one Hive, while others will rotate from Hive to Hive but will never be assigned to their home province. Each Hive has one person who acts as the overall Head. The operatives in a Hive are further broken down into sections, with one person acting as the section chief. The most senior section chief is also overall second in command. **

**This is the only legal intelligence service in the Empire, though some individuals and groups do use and have them operate illegally in the empire and beyond. To combat this there is an arm of the intelligence service that is responsible for finding and disposing of these illegal agents. **

**Shirasagi Leolani – ****Her father is from the province of Asai, her mother was a refuge from the Tenshe Empire. Her father is a cloth merchant, her younger brother is also involved in the business. Her mother died when she was eleven. She enlisted in the army at fifteen. Leolani's dream was to join the elite all female mounted archers the Battle Sisters. **

**It was during basic training that her skill in languages and cryptography were noted. When she completed basic training at sixteen she was sent to the Hive for further intelligence training. She has had a successful career. She was chosen for this assignment not only because of her impressive track record but because she is known by sight to the Emperor. At one point she went undercover as a member of his personal household. Now at the age of twenty three she is planning to retire and will go onto teach at the Hive. **

**The Battle Sisters – ****An elite all female unit that was founded by Ryuko the first which started out as an archery unit. Until one day one of the commanders suggest putting the women on horseback and the Battle Sisters were born. They do considered themselves to be a sisterhood, and every member swears allegiance not only to her emperor but to her sisters as well. Once you're in you always are considered to be a Battle Sister. A woman needs to have served in any branch of the regular army for at least three years before her application to join would even be considered. Their initiation and selection methods are a closely kept secret. During the civil war they fought on the current emperor's side. Thought the fact that the commander of the battle sisters at the time was and is the Emperor's fourth cousin probably had some baring on that decision. Though mounted archery is there speciality, they can act as light infantry. **

**The Imperial Messengers \- ****They are also known simply as the Riders. These men and woman carry messengers for the Emperor, for the Hive, the army, the navy and for all government departments. Riders are stationed all throughout the empire – in Asami's residences, the Hives, military bases, the independent city states. Not only do they work with in the Asai Empire they also work out of it, as they often carry messages to foreign courts and to Asai ambassadors there. In these cases their saddle bags, satchels etc. become diplomatic transports and so can't legally be searched. This has meant that they also meant that at times they have been used courier information to or from Hives and intelligence agents in those countries. **

**Their order was founded by Ryuichi the Third. There HQ is in Dragon's Keep, this where you would go if you wanted to join, however some people have chosen to complete basic training with either the army or the navy and then apply to join. To be Rider you have to incredibly tough and very independent. They will often work alone but still have to be able to work in team, as they may have to coordinate their journey with other riders. They have to be able to live off the land, cope with the elements, deal with isolation and have incredible stamina as they could be ridding for anything up to or beyond 12 hours a day. **

**The bond between a Rider and their horse is very strong. The Rider must take total care of their animal because their lives will often depend on them. There are rests stops all throughout the empire which are totally dedicated for the riders use in which they can get fresh supplies, new clothes, medicine etc. They also have to be skilled warrior because it is not unusual for them to be attacked for the messages they are carrying. **

**Their uniform can change depending on where they are stationed. Because of the varied terrain of the empire their clothing changes colours and materials to suit the environment. However they can all be identified by the badge they all wear - a winged horse. When Asami sent off to deal with his cousin he took some of them with him to make communication easier. **


End file.
